From The Last Word to The Last Chapter of Our Journey
by 102000QP
Summary: A Jemily story from the beginning. Following their relationship from their first encounter forward. Many hurdles will come their way, the past sometimes catches up, but standing by each other's side, they can win every fight.
1. The Last Word

_Elbert Hubbard once wrote, "If men could only know each other, they would neither idolize nor hate."_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I'm so glad that after all this time I'm finally getting the chance to work at the BAU, I think as I walk up the stairs towards the office of Agent Hotchner. After a quick check of my clothes I knock on the door to his office and he answers "Come in"

I open the door and enter his office "Agent Hotchner?" I ask, to make sure that it is really him and I'm speaking with the right person.

"Yes" he says, as he stands up out of his chair and puts out his hand for me to shake.

I put my hand out as well while I tell him "I'm Agent Emily Prentiss" and we shake hands.

"How do you do?" he asks and after thinking for a moment he asks "Oh, you're ambassador Prentiss' daughter, right? I did security clearances for your mother's staff. It was one of my first commands. I believe you were off to Brown at the time"

I had really hoped to do a bit longer without someone mentioning my mother, but I can't help myself and correct him "Actually, it was Yale"

"Ah" he says.

I tell him "I have been in the bureau for almost 10 years now" well at least that is what my file created by the CIA says.

He sort of jokingly states "Don't tell me it has been that long"

"Apparently Sir, but I worked mostly in the Midwest. St. Louis, Chicago" I say, not really knowing why I said it since he read my file before hiring me.

It's awkwardly silent for a second "Your parents well?" he asks, but I can see that it's more out of courtesy than real interest and I don't blame him.

"Yeah, yeah, they're great" I say while this is getting more and more awkward. I look around his office a bit, not knowing what to say.

"Excellent" another awkward pause falls "What can I do for you?" he finally asks to my relief.

"Ah, well, I guess I was hoping that you could tell me where to put my stuff"

"I'm sorry?"

Maybe he forgot so I tell him while grabbing my transfer papers "I'm supposed to start here today. At the BAU" and I hand over the papers.

He tells me "There has been a mistake"

I feel my excitement ebbing away "I don't think so sir"

"There's definitely been a mistake" he says.

I hear a knock on the door before a beautiful blond comes in "Oh, excuse me. We're getting started"

"Thank you, I'll be right there" Agent Hotchner tells her and she leaves the room.

He refocuses on me and says "I didn't approve this transfer, Agent Prentiss. I'm sorry for the confusion, but you have been misinformed" he gives back the papers "Excuse me, it was very good to see you again" he leaves the room and I walk after him. He walks away and I hear him ask another Agent "Did you approve any transfers?"

The other one looks at me before saying "No, I would have discussed it"

"That's what I thought" they continue talking as they walk away but I can't hear them anymore. As they walk into a room, I decide to go home, but I'm not giving up.

* * *

FOUR DAYS LATER

He walks into his office and doesn't immediately notice me. When he turns he says "Please don't tell me you have been there for the last four days"

"I heard you were flying back tonight" I tell him, not letting him know that I had indeed been waiting here for four days. Or that I was sad when I found out that the blond went with them on the case.

"Heard? How, how could you have heard a thing like that?" He asks confused.

"This was dropped off today" I tell him and hand over the file.

He looks a bit flabbergasted before saying "I appreciate you interest Agent, but profiling is a specialty. We can just give anyone who wants it give it a whirl"

I bet that if I could just tell him I have been profiling for the last 10 years, it would be a lot easier. Since that isn't possible I fall back on just showing him I can profile "The I-80 killer? Coeds in Indiana?"

"Yes, I read it on the plane" he says getting annoyed.

"They aren't blitz attacks. This guy's organized. White male, early thirties and a smooth talker, because even after 11 victims he can still convince educated women, who know that there's a predator out there, to get in his car"

For the first time I see him looking a bit impressed. He asks "How would you advise the police?"

I'm sure that he is testing me now and I answer "I would stake out the Ranch house, a nightclub in Gary, they have a very popular ladies night on Thursdays. If you look closely you see that 8 out of the 11 victims went missing on a Friday. So something gets this creep's motor running on Thursdays" I pause before telling him "This isn't a whirl, Agent Hotchner. I don't know how the paperwork got screwed up or maybe you believe that my parents pulled some strings, which they didn't, by the way. I belong in this unit and all I'm asking you for is the chance to show you that" I wait for his answer.

"I still need to look into this, I'm not promising anything" He says, but I can see his features softening a little at my demonstration.

"Understood" I say relieved.

"We brief new cases every morning at 10 AM. You can see facility managers about a desk"

"You won't be sorry" I promise him. I grab my stuff and try to contain the smile that is threatening to show on my face.

"Agent Prentiss" I hear him call after me.

I stop immediately, did he change his mind? "Yes sir?" I ask nonetheless.

"Tomorrow at 7.30 AM Agent Jareau will brief you on protocol"

"Yes sir" I say and I really hope that Agent Jareau is the beautiful blond.

* * *

 _Mahatma Gandhi once said, "Remember that all through history there have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time they seemed invincible. But in the end they always fall. Always."_


	2. Lessons Learned

_Dale Turner mused, "Some of the best lessons are learned from past mistakes. The error of the past is the wisdom of the future."_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

At 7.25 the next morning I'm in the bullpen. I go to Agent Jareau's office, which I already found yesterday. Her office is the only one where the lights are on. I decide to just go for it. My heart stops beating for a moment when I see that she is the one I hoped she was "Agent Jareau?"

"Yes"

"I'm Emily Prentiss"

"Oh yeah, you're here for the protocol briefing, right?" she asks me.

"Yeah"

"Well come in and sit down" I comply "Let me start with saying, welcome to the team and please call me JJ"p"Then you can call me Emily" I tell her.

"You can use the desk that is empty. Now let's start with the ten most boring minutes of your life" and she starts to brief me on the protocol. After exactly ten minutes she asks "Well how boring was it?"

I give her a small smile and I tell her "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have had more boring minutes in my life"

"Seriously, how?" She asks amazed.

"Well, try political parties, especially when you're a child"

"I can imagine that" she laughs "Want some coffee?"

"Always"

"How long have you been here?"

"I moved here about three months ago"

Before we can continue JJ her phone rings "Agent Jareau"

"I'll call the team. Thanks" she hangs up and says "We have a case. I'm going to call Hotch"

* * *

"Everybody, meet Agent Prentiss" agent Hotchner introduces me to the rest of the team.

"Derek Morgan" he says while shaking my hand.

"Emily Prentiss" I tell him out of habit.

"We can make nice later" Agent Hotchner says while sitting down.

After telling us the basics of the case, JJ shows us a paper that was recovered. I see that it's in Arabic and without thinking I grab it. "That's not the transcript, it's-"

"No, it's in Arabic" I interrupt her and i start to translate it. When I'm done I see them all staring at me. I tell them "I lived in several middle eastern countries growing up"

Before I can leave the conference room, JJ stops me and asks "Why did you live in Middle east when you were a kid?"

"My mother is an ambassador, so I lived in a lot of countries growing up" I explain.

Apparently my answer interested her and she asks me "What languages do you know?"

"Well except Arabic and obviously English, Spanish, French, Italian, Greek, Dutch and I can get by with Russian"

"Holy Crap, how can you remember that?"

"I like languages and I find it easy to remember them" I tell her and we see agent Gideon come in.

He asks "Do you have a ready bag?"

"Yes Sir"

"Car leaves in four minutes" he says in a gruff voice, I don't think he likes it that I'm joining him. I guess I'll have to thank agent Hotchner when I have time.

"Yes Sir" I answer him.

"I won't keep you up any longer, good luck" JJ says and she turns around and walks to her office.

"Thanks" I walk to my desk to get my bag before continuing my way to the elevators.

The car ride to the airport is a bit awkward with Reid spouting out statistics.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

When Emily came in this morning I was surprised it was her. Hotch didn't look to happy with her standing in his office yesterday. For the first time since I work at the BAU I wasn't really bored with explaining protocol.

During the briefing on the case she really surprised us all with speaking Arabic and I certainly didn't expect her to speak 8 languages. I hope that everything will go alright and that she can stay. I have a feeling that she will be a great fit in the team and I already developed a bit of a crush on.

* * *

EMILY P.O.V.

Once we are on the plane things get a little less awkward. Gideon and Reid are playing chess. Reid asks "Do you think the interrogation of Jind Allah will work in time?"

Gideon shrugs his shoulders and says "Interrogation's the most dynamic form of profiling"

"That's not an answer" I say before I can help myself. Gideon stares at me and I quickly add "Sir" Reid looks surprised by Gideon's actions. That gives me a tiny bit of hope  
Gideon tells us what he wants us to do.

As we arrive at Gitmo, we are greeted by Agent Bingaman. As we are watching Jind Allah through the mirror, I immediately notice something "He's reciting the Quran from memory. He's most likely a Hafez" Agent Bingaman tells us he has done that at least a dozen of times.

When Reid notices the cuts and bruises on his face, Gideon asks Agent Bingaman about it and he immediately answers "I control the actions to the detainees, but I can assure you, my protests about their actions has been ignored"

Gideon tells him to let the CIA continue like they would normally do. After about a minute, Agent Bingaman shows Gideon the way to the interrogation room. Gideon interrupts. One of the two men that are in the room asks him "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm supervisory special agent Jason Gideon. I'm an FBI behavioural analyst. It's time to show this man some respect" He says with a very calm voice and a neutral facial expression.

"You gotta be kidding me" the other one says.

"You have orders from Agent Bingaman to leave the room, so I can speak with this detainee alone" Gideon dismisses them. He waits until the men have left the room, before even attempting to start a conversation with Jind Allah. It works, he stops with his recitation and they start talking.

After a few sentences I notice that he is most likely Egyptian. I tell this to Gideon, who uses this. And along the way Jind Allah gives us more information about himself.

We hear from JJ that there's going to be another raid, but when Gideon tells Jind Allah, he seems relieved by the news. Gideon leaves the room and immediately calls Hotch. He tells him to get everyone out. After a few minutes Gideon hangs up and Reid asks "They're okay?"

"We were right about the trap. It was rigged to explode. A SWAT agent was killed"

"Was anthrax involved" I ask.

"No"

"Then that's not the final target" Reid says.

Gideon goes in again and when Jind Allah tells us something, we are able to figure out his name, with help from Garcia. She tells us that Jamal Abaza has been in the US for quite some time.

"How could the CIA not know that?" Reid asks.

"They're focused overseas, we're domestic" I say without thinking, I hope that they assume that I just happen to know that. We continue with brainstorming and come to the conclusion that we're looking at home grown terrorists. We go the men of the CIA and try to convince them to send all their information to Garcia and JJ.

The next day Gideon goes in for a few minutes before leaving again. He tells us his plan. We get on the phone with Garcia and within 15 minutes everything is ready. Reid and Gideon go to Jamal Abaza. After a few minutes he acts like he gets terrible news, he walks towards the door and he and Reid leave the room for a few seconds. Gideon goes in again, but leaves the door open and on the TV it looks like their attack already took place. Gideon and Abaza start talking, Gideon carefully antagonizes Abaza and Abaza spills the place of the bombing. We get on the phone with Garcia as soon as possible. When we have given her all information we have, we can only wait and hope that the others will be on time.

After 45 minutes we get a call and Hotch tells us that we stopped them. We pack our stuff and make our way to the jet.

* * *

 **Reid P.O.V.**

"When did you know you were gonna have to trick him?" Prentiss asks Gideon.

"First time I talked to him" he answers, not looking up from our chess game.

"You realized you couldn't break him?" she inquires.

"Well, I realized he was too smart to have had that Nextel phone registered to him accidently. He wanted our presence at Gitmo. That confirmed that he was successful"

"And that was when you started moving up the timeline of his prayers" she says.

"If I had used an actual clock he might have caught on"

"So it was all a chess game" I say.

"We won this round, but you heard him. Jihad never ends" and he and I continue our chess game. I move my piece, he counters "Mate" he says.

"I quit, yield, surrender, capitulate. I'm gonna take a nap" I say, done with losing, and I walk to the couch.

I hear him ask "Prentiss?"

"Sir"

"You play?"

"Yes Sir, I play" she answers and I'm glad to see that Gideon is warming up to her, even if it's just a little bit. It says something that he asks her to play.

* * *

 **Garcia P.O.V.**

When I know that my crime fighters are all okay, I decide to upload all the information I got, from the CIA, to my own cloud. I'm pretty certain that it will come in handy in the future. I keep watching the screen. For a second I think that I see a photo of Prentiss on my screen, but I ignore that idea. I know that her file says nothing about her working for the CIA.

* * *

 _Ralph Waldo Emerson said, "In order to learn the important lessons in life, one must each day surmount a fear."_


	3. Profiler, Profiled

A/n in this chapter you will see the first big change in comparison to the real CM episodes.

* * *

 _"All secrets are deep, all secrets become dark. That's in the nature of secrets."_ _Writer Cory Doctorow_

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

Spence is showing me and Pen one of his tricks. Just as the 'rocket' launches Em walks into the bullpen and it hits her square in the head "Ooh ah, what-"

"I'm so sorry Emily" Spence says while Pen and I are laughing.

"What was that?"

"Don't you recognize a rocket when you see one?" Pen says barely containing her laughter.

"I was merely demonstrating a physics law. I didn't mean to hit-" Spence says nervously before Em interrupts "Oh, show me" and she walks towards us.

"Alright, turn around please"

"Turn around?" Em half-asks half-protests.

"Yeah, he's not gonna show you how it's done" I tell her.

"A magician never reveals his secrets" Spence adds, looking really happy with himself.

"I thought you said it was physics" Em asks, I can see her getting a bit confused.

"Physics magic" Spence says.

"Trust me, it won't do you any good to argue with him" Pen tells Em and we all turn around.

"Alright, alright, turn back and observe" we do as told and track it's course. As we see that it hits Hotch, we all sober up very quickly.

"Physics magic?"

"Yes, sir?" Spence says uncertainly.

"Reid, we talked about this"

"I'm sorry Sir" Spence apologises.

"You're starting to get some distance on those" Hotch says and he walks to his office.

Emily says "So he does have a sense of humor"

"Sometimes" Spence tells her.

"Where's Morgan?" Em inquires.

"In Chicago. He goes there every year for his mother's birthday" Spence answers her and Pen and I go to our office while Spence and Em start working on the files on their desks.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

When Garcia, Reid, JJ and I return from lunch I see detective Dennison, female detective and two officers go into Hotch's office. I had really hoped that I would never have to see him again. While I start working on the files on my desk I keep an eye on Hotch's office door. After about 15 minutes the five of them come out and walk over to my desk. I stand up and say "Dennison"

"You armed?" the female says, from the corner of my eye I see JJ, Gideon and Garcia come down to the bullpen.

"Excuse me" I say confused.

"Are you wearing a gun" Dennison say, with his hatred for me showing in his voice.

"Of course I am. I always wear a gun when I'm at work"

"Hand over your gun to your supervisor" I comply and hand over my gun to Hotch "Turn around" he orders.

"This is some kind of joke right?"

"Don't make us go physical. It'll only make it worse" he pauses "You are under arrest Emily"

"Why? Because you have a grudge against me?" I say, unable to keep the irritation from showing in my voice.

"No, it's for some more important matters. Now turn around before we are forced to become physical" Dennison tells me, I know for sure that he would love it if I resisted arrest. I don't want to give him that pleasure so I comply. As I'm walked pass Dennison I seriously want to kick that smug smile of his face, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a smart move.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

 _In an interrogation room at the precinct_

"Now we're here, are you finally gonna tell me the charges?" I ask him since they ignored me the whole way to here.

"I'm pretty sure you can figure it out yourself, Emily"

"It's Agent Prentiss"

"You will always stay Emily to me"

"Too bad for you, but I'm still an Agent. I earned that title and you will address me as such" I say.

"Uncuff her" he tells the female detective "You know, if you didn't have diplomatic immunity when you were a teenager, I would have had you in prison a hell lot earlier"

"If I didn't have diplomatic immunity, my whole life would have been different" I pause "You know you are ruining your career right now, don't you? I'm an FBI Agent, who didn't do anything wrong"

"Well since you're a big bad FBI Agent, I assume that you know your rights. Do you want a lawyer?" the female says.

"I don't want a lawyer yet and I since I was arrested in front of my team, I assume that my supervisor knows I'm here"

"Brooks, can you get the files" Dennison asks his partner. Brooks leaves the room and both Dennison and I keep quiet. When Brooks returns she sets a box with my name on it down on the table. "Do you want the others?"

"No, not yet"

"Seriously, you're going to use that old trick? I know that I don't have a record and certainly not a box full. If you want to surprise me, you should use a trick that isn't this common or something that the FBI doesn't teach"

He lays down some pictures on the table "Do you remember them? The first one was found just 5 days after you came to the US. The last one was found a week before you left for Yale. We identified all of them, but not a single shred of evidence at the scenes. In the past years the case had become a cold case, but then I got some leads, asked for some help and started digging into this again. I found out that you were seen with every single one of them"

"This is crazy"

"Tell me about it"

"You think I did this?" I ask completely flabbergasted.

"I do" before he can continue Brooks walks in and whispers something in his ear "You better start thinking about a very good reason why you're not my perpetrator" Dennison tells me before leaving the room.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

When the detectives and Emily have left the bullpen, Hotch tells us to go to the conference room. Although he still doesn't trust her completely, he will never let one of his team alone is this sort of situations.

"They arrested Prentiss while they told me that they just wanted to have a talk with one of my Agents. That leads me to believe that they don't have any solid evidence. We will see what we can do for Prentiss, no one arrests one of my Agents without having an airtight case. Garcia, you will stay here. The rest of us will go to the precinct and work from there. I have called Morgan to inform him of the situation and he told me he would try to catch a flight back as soon as possible. Cars leave in ten"

As we arrive at the precinct we see the female detective step out of an interrogation room. "Agent Hotchner"

"Detective Brooks, where is Agent Prentiss?"

"Detective Dennison is in with the suspect now"

"I need to talk to her"

"You can speak with her when my partner is finished talking to her"

"I have your superintendent's personal cell number. I have resisted calling him until now. If I can't speak with Agent Prentiss at this moment, I have no problem with making a call"

"I will get Dennison" Brooks says reluctantly, but not willing to put her ass on the line for this. She walks away.

"It not a good thing that they call her a suspect" Gideon says and we all agree with him.

Within a minute detective Dennison is walking towards us, he looks very happy with himself. "Agent Hotchner"

"Detective Dennison, when you came into my office you told me that you needed to speak with one of my agents. You didn't mention that you would arrest that particular agent"

"I also didn't mention that I think that Emily committed a homicide"

"You think an FBI agent, a BAU profiler, committed a homicide?"

"Actually, I think she committed 5 homicides, at least, from her 15th to 18th"

"You think she is a serial killer?" I ask surprised. I may not have known her for a very long time and I certainly didn't know her when she was a teenager, but I'm certain that she would never kill anyone for her own pleasure. I'm not a profiler, but I think that I would have noticed something if that were to be the truth.

"Has he been charged with anything?" Hotch asks the detective.

"I got 72 hours for that" he says. He is far too sure of himself for my liking.

"I'd like to speak with Agent Prentiss now"

"Go ahead" he says and Detective Brooks shows him the way.

"You are Agent Gideon, right?"

"Yes"

"Thank you for letting one of your team look over this case. Before that this case had become a cold case and I had no suspects at all, until you told me to send my case to your team. I received a profile and every single thing points to Emily Prentiss" Gideon takes the file from Dennison and start looking it over.

"One of us profiled her?" Gideon asks the detective.

"Absolutely"

We try to make him understand that a profile is a guide line not something that points to one person and says that he or she is guilty of committing the crime. A profile is a resource to exclude people.

"If one of us confused you, I'm sorry" Gideon says.

"I'm not confused" Dennison laughs.

"Whatever it is in here that made you believe that Agent Prentiss is your suspect has to be coincidence. You can't rely solely on a profile without any supporting evidence"

"You're right and I'm not. Here is the profile you gave me. You profile told me that I was looking for a white female, in her mid to late teens at the time, medium knowledge of the area, most likely a criminal record. How the body was portrayed and the damage to the body said two other things, which let you to believe that she was most likely under influence of something. Seeing that all of my victims were mothers, you told me that she most likely held some grudge against her own mother figure. You didn't know her when she was a kid, but I did and she fits this profile to a T"

"This is all just coincidence" Reid tells the detective.

"Plus Emily doesn't have a criminal record" I say.

"Emily Prentiss may not have a criminal record, but for that she should thank diplomatic immunity. If she didn't have diplomatic immunity back then, she would have had a big criminal record. I'm going to my desk and start with writing this case down" and with that Dennison walks away.

Just as Gideon tells us what we're going to do Morgan walks in and asks "What are we going to do?"

"Reid, tell Morgan what is going on and then start going over the profile see if there is anything we missed. JJ, get on the phone with Garcia and you two will need to dig into Prentiss' life. I will watch the interrogation, but first I'm going to talk to Dennison" Gideon says.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

After about two minutes after Dennison left Hotch walks into the room. We both keep quiet for a few minutes.

"Prentiss"

"Sir"

"Tell me the story, from the point where you think it began"

"I think it started when I was fourteen. We just moved to Italy, it was the fourth time in two years we moved to another country. It was the first time we moved that much in such a sort amount of time and it was the first time I really hated moving. Before we moved to Italy, we were in the US for 6 months. At the time I was relieved that people didn't make fun of me because I looked different or didn't speak the language good enough. So when we moved to Italy, I started acting out. At first it was pretty innocent I began going to parties. After about a month I started drinking and eventually about two months after we arrived in Italy I turned 15" I pause _should I really tell him this_ I ask myself "me and two friends started with drugs. About two eventful months later someone on my mother's security caught us on a Wednesday when we were high. He told my mother, she was just offered an assignment in the US and two days later, on Friday, we were on our way to the US. In the US I continued the lifestyle I started in Italy. My mother gave up on trying to stop me, as long as I kept my grades up and was sober when she needed me, she let me do whatever I wanted to do. Dennison was a new detective when I was 15. We met a few times, most of them I can't remember, and I'm fairly certain he was very happy when I went off to Yale" I tell him.

The door opens and Gideon motions Hotch to come with him.

* * *

 **Gideon P.O.V.**

"Detective"

"Yes"

"Do you know what Agent Prentiss' criminal record would be if she didn't have diplomatic immunity back then?"

"Absolutely, I wrote it all down, every single thing. I just knew that there would be a day I could finally arrest her"

"Can I have it?"

"Go ahead" he says and he gives me a file.

"Thank you" I say as I start looking it over. I'm surprised, if this is real than there is a whole other side to that woman. I decide to go and get Hotch to look at this.

Once Hotch is out of the interrogation room I tell him to look over the file.

"Selling drugs, buying drugs, a lot of fights, resisting arrest"

"There is even more" I tell him.

"This is Prentiss?"

"From her 15th to 18th according to Dennison"

"She didn't tell me she has a record"

"She doesn't, this is the record she would have had if she didn't have diplomatic immunity when she was younger. She most likely thought that it isn't important"

"Since when is the criminal history, recorded or not, of a suspect not important?"

"You just called her a suspect" I state.

"I know" Hotch says and he walks back to the interrogation room.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

"Without diplomatic immunity you would have a criminal record" Hotch says as he walks into the room and hands over a file. I look it over and ask "Where did you get this?"

"Selling drugs?"

"We were with a group and we would sell drugs to another. We all had different kind of drugs and that way we could try multiple things"

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It isn't in my file so I didn't think of it. Besides I haven't used anything since I turned 18"

"You still should have told me. You know how important these sorts of things are to victimology"

"Are you profiling me?" I ask him.

"Yes"

"I don't need the people I work with to know every detail of my life" _and I sure as hell don't need them to find out about the CIA or JTF-12_ I add to myself

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

"I feel horrible looking into her life like we would do with unsubs"

"I know me too, but we're only trying to help her. So what do you have?" I get where Pen is coming from, but I also know that we need to do this.

"I don't understand how someone could have gone to so many schools. She sat on 10 different schools from her 4th to 15th. At her 15 she went to school in the US and stayed at that school until she left for Yale when she was 18. She graduated Magna Cum Laude from Yale. A few months after she graduated from Yale she joined the FBI"

"What happened in the months between Yale and the FBI?" I ask Garcia to be sure.

"I don't know, Blond Gumdrop. Oh, wait"

"What do you have?"

"She was a goalie at the Yale soccer team"

"She played soccer?" I ask surprised.

"Absolutely. From what I read here she was amazing. They won the competition for three following years. Oh no, poor thing"

"What is it?"

"In her last year at Yale she got shot in the back. She was unable to use her legs and couldn't play anymore"

"What happened?"

"It says that she was shot just in front of the door of her apartment. The gunman was never found. I'm hacking her hospital records now. After six months she regained the ability to use her legs and followed intense physical therapy"

"That explains the break. She most likely was working on getting fit again. Did they have a suspect?"

"The case records of the police department are sealed"

"Unseal it" I order Pen.

"Okay, here stands that they did have a suspect. His name is Harris Hightower"

"Do you have anything that connects him with Emily?"

"He was her soccer coach for 6 months when she was fourteen"

"Did they ever have contact again?" I ask her.

"No"

"Thanks Pen, I'm going to tell this to the rest"

* * *

 **Hotch P.O.V.**

"Guys, Garcia found something" JJ tells us.

"What is it?" I ask.

"In her last year at Yale she was shot in the back. The gunman was never found, but they did have a suspect who also happened to be Emily's soccer coach for 6 months when she was fourteen"

"What is his name?"

"Harris Hightower" JJ says and hands over a paper. I go back to Prentiss.

"Harris Hightower"

"What?" Prentiss looks like a deer caught in the headlights before she can mask her emotions.

"Harris Hightower, he was your soccer coach"

"So?" she asks indifferently.

"When he wasn't your coach anymore, you started going of the rails and later he was a suspect in a shooting where you were a victim" I see her mask falling and she's getting angry.

"I'm warning you Hotch. Back off" the tone that she uses doesn't sit right with me. I leave the room to tell the team about her reaction.

Out of nowhere we hear Detective Brooks yell angrily "Hey, did you turn her loose?"

Dennison walks to the room. He comes back and asks us in an accusing tone "You let her escape?"

Based on their reactions we figure that the only way to find her without her getting shot at is if we find her before they do. "Hey baby girl, I need the address of Harris Hightower"

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

When Hotch leaves the room I take my chance to get the hell out of this building. I know where to find Harris and today I'm going to make sure that he will be punished for what he did.

When I come into his office he doesn't notice me at first "Harris"

"Emily Prentiss, long time no see. How are you?" I see that he is surprised. He never read any newspapers so I'm pretty sure that he thought he killed me.

"I'm better now I can walk again"

"You couldn't walk?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about"

"I don't follow you"

"All these years you got away with it"

"What are you talking about?"

"All these years I kept my mouth shut. No one would believe me anyway. I told no one that you got me pregnant. It weighed down on me. I started drinking and doing drugs, just so I could forget for a few hours what you did to me. You were angry that I didn't return to you when I returned to the states, weren't you? That's why you set me up all those years ago. That's why you killed those women. But it didn't work out the way you planned it, did it? So a few years later you wanted to get rid of me for real, you knew where I was and you took the shot. You thought you killed me, but you didn't know you just paralyzed me. Tell me Harris, did you kill those women?"

"I did"

"And with how many others you had forced sexual contact and intercourse?" I say I feel tears piling up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall.

"Well, my sweet Emily, to many to count" he says with a smile on his face.

"I will tell you what happens in cases like this. One person steps up, then another and then another and eventually you won't be able to say that they are all lying. They won't be afraid of you anymore and I promise you" I pause "I will be that one person that steps up and I will make sure that you will rot in prison"

* * *

 **Morgan P.O.V.**

As we get at Hightower's training field we hear Prentiss confronting him. Hotch keeps us from going in, we all know that she needs this in order to move on. When we hear her say "and I will make sure that you will rot in prison" we move in and arrest Hightower.

After Hightower is arrested I see Prentiss standing alone and I take my chance. I tell her "If you ever want to talk about it. It happened to me too" we both keep quiet, but we both know that we have someone that we can talk to and who knows how we feel.

* * *

A/n this is the first big change. Let me know what you think of it.


	4. The first important question

**JJ P.O.V.**

For the ride back we decided that the boys would all be together in one car, while Em and I would share the other. Em hasn't said a word since we left Hightower's. I decide to try to start up a conversation with her.

"Em"

"Yeah" she says still looking at the road and I see her grabbing the steering wheel a bit tighter. She obviously doesn't want to talk, but I decide not to honour her silent request for now.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I know she isn't telling the whole truth.

I decide to probe a bit further "Really?"

"Really" she answers me, looking at me and silently asking to really drop it for now.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

When we're back at the BAU I decide to take my chances and ask JJ the question I have wanted to ask her ever since I joined the team. I walk towards her office as I stand in front of her office I wait for a couple seconds before I go in.

"Jay, do you have a little time?"

"Sure" she answers and I close the door, it isn't anyone else's business what we're talking about.

"Jennifer Jareau, would you do me the honour of going on a date with me?" I stare at her nervously. I see her look a bit surprised before she gets a look on her face of which I can't determine yet what it means.

"You're asking me on a date?"

"Yes" I say already thinking of what to say when she doesn't accept.

"Emily Prentiss, I would love to go on a date with you"

"Really?" I have to ask, I can't quite believe that it is this easy.

JJ smiles and nods as she says "Really"

"Can I pick you up tomorrow at 6.30 PM? Well, if we don't have a case"

"That's a date" she answers cheekily.

"See you tomorrow" I say and I too have a smile on my face.

I walk back to my desk and I feel my phone vibrates in my pocket. Looking at the message I see that it's from Garcia _What did you do to my Blond Gumdrop? She can't look that happy because of the files on her desk_ I smile at Garcia's message and feeling a bit bold I answer her _That's between the two of us_ I put down my phone and start grabbing my stuff together.

"Okay Prentiss, what has you all happy and smiling?" Morgan asks me.

"That is none of your business, Morgan" I say, trying to shut him up quickly. It feels like all of us have grown closer after today's events.

"Oh come on Prentiss, you can tell Uncle Morgan everything" he tries.

"Not a chance" I answer him with a smile and I make my way to the elevators.

* * *

A/n The following decision is for you guys

Do you want to see:

Their date being post phoned because of a case

Their date being interrupted because of a case

Their date going on without any interruptions and them having a great time


	5. The Big Game

A/n sorry guys, I know I've totally sucked at updating this story. I'll try to update a bit sooner next time. I know where I want to go with this story, but how to get there is the struggle at the moment. The updates will probably stay a bit sparse.

For the people who are interested, I have started with a new story that is part of my other series it's called 'February 2016'

* * *

 _Condemned murderer Perry Smith said of his victims, the Clutter family, "I didn't have anything against them, and they never did anything wrong to me, the way other people have all my life. Maybe they're just the ones who have to pay for it."_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

When we walk back to my car, after having a great time during our date, JJ her phone rings. I hope that it isn't Hotch calling her, because that would mean that we most likely don't have time to finish our date properly.

"Hey Hotch" JJ answers her cell

"Yeah I'll call Emily. We will be there in 20" JJ says and she hangs up

"Time to go the BAU, Em" she tells me

"Well at least we both have our go-bag" I say and JJ smiles. As we stand beside my car I open the door for her. When we are both seated I start the car and we are on our way to the BAU

"Even though we were interrupted. I hope you had a great time" I tell JJ

"It was great Em. Thank you and I hope that our next date will be uninterrupted"

"So you're in for another one?" I ask happily, I had a great time with a great woman and I would love to repeat it. After I had picked JJ up I took her to my favourite Italian restaurant and luckily enough it was pretty calm there tonight. We talked a lot and although we did talk about work we managed not to talk about the BAU. I think we were in the restaurant for about two and a half hour before we left. For me it was one of the best dates I have ever had.

"Absolutely" JJ says. We continue talking to each other and before we know it we're back at the BAU

When we step out of the car JJ gives me a kiss on my cheek and I can't stop a groovy smile from showing on my face.

"How can the two of you look so awake? I was almost sleeping when I got the call" Garcia says as soon as we walk into the bullpen. She eyes JJ's beautiful ocean blue dress, before eyeing me, in my black pantsuit and white blouse "Why are you both dressed up like that?"

"Well I, for one, had an amazing date with someone" I answer Garcia, surprising both myself and the others with being the first to answer a personal question. I guess it means that I'm starting to feel comfortable in this team.

"And you Blond Gumdrop?" Garcia asks JJ, but before she can come up with an answer Hotch walks to us and tells us to go to the conference room

Once we all sit Gideon comes in while he sits down Hotch starts explaining the case "Our help is needed in Georgia. Lacy and Dennis Kyles were murdered an hour ago in their suburban Atlanta home"

"An hour ago?" Gideon asks

"Police were on scene unusually fast"

"Why?" Morgan interrupts

"One of the unsubs called them and told them that the other was about to murder the victims" Hotch explains

"You're kidding" Morgan says

"From inside the house" Hotch adds "According to the dispatcher, the first male sounded terrified and begged them to get there before the other, who they both identified as Raphael, was about to kill the sinners that lived there"

"The sinners?" JJ asks

"Garcia, the 9-1-1 center will send you a copy of the tape"

"How fast was the police response time?" Reid asks

"Exactly four minutes and twenty-six seconds. During which Raphael managed to do this" Some pictures show up on the screen. I'm surprised by what someone can do in this little amount of time. Hotch continues "Mr. Kyle is a dot com millionaire. His company is one of the largest employers in the community. There's going to be media coverage. JJ you will most likely spent most of your time concentrating on the press. Also, when the police arrived on scene they found this displayed prominently on the bed" other pictures pop up on the screen.

"Revelations chapter six, erse eight" Gideon says

"They're killing sinners. These guys are on a mission" Morgan adds

"Mission-based killers will not stop killing until we stop them" Reid says

"And I looked in behold a pale horse, and his name that sat upon him was death, and hell followed with him" Gideon reads out loud

 _On the plane_

"This is a bad one, isn't it?" I ask Morgan

"Unsubs with a cause are never a good thing" he answers

"Pets, I just got the 9-1-1 call" Garcia says and we all turn our attention to the screen

 _9-1-1 what's your emergency?_ The dispatcher asks

 _I'm at 1527 chestnut drive_ The caller answers

 _I know where you're calling from. What's your emergency?_

 _He thinks they're too greedy. They have too much_

 _Too much what?_

 _Stuff. Possessions. Hurry!_

 _You're calling because these people have too much stuff?_

 _No. I'm calling because Raphael_

 _That's enough_ A new voice says

 _I don't want to_ The first voice says to the second one

 _He's calling because Raphael is going to kill the sinners who live here_ The second voice says

 _I'm sorry did you say that somebody is killing someone?_ The dispatcher asks

"Well unsub one definitely sounds frightened. Maybe he is doing this against his will" I propose

"I doubt it" Gideon says, I look at him confused "he whispered" he explains

"He could have called out and save them instead of calling 9-1-1" Hotch adds

"Not if he had a gun to his head" Morgan says

"If he had a gun to his head, why would he have dialled 9-1-1? Gideon tells Morgan

"The second unsub said Raphael was going to kill someone is there a third?" JJ asks

"Referring to oneself in the third person isn't uncommon for an unsub. Ted Bundy gave detailed accounts of his murders, but he would always say 'the killer' and thus never actually admitted that he was the one who he killed those people" Reid answers

"Okay, so I'm just gonna go ahead and run the name Raphael through the Georgia criminal database as well as our own"

"Thanks Garcia" Hotch tells her

"Ever so welcome, my liege" Garcia says and she signs off

"We have a killing team on a mission in rural Georgia. We know what that means" Hotch says

"They're not gonna stop until the mission's complete" Morgan sort of answers

"We need to hit the ground running. JJ, we need an inside picture of the victims. Victimology can be critically important in a mission-based spree" Hotch tells JJ

"Already on it" JJ answers

"Prentiss, go where the bodies are. They were able to kill 2 victims in four and a half minutes. We need to know how it was done"

"You got it" I answer him

"I'm gonna set up at the Atlanta field office and go over case files from the state. It's highly unusual that a first kill is this efficient"

"Reid and Morgan come with me to the crime scene" Gideon says

"We land in less than an hour. Everybody try to get some rest" Hotch tells us

 _At the coroner's office_

"How many times were they stabbed?" I ask the coroner

"Stabbed isn't exactly the word I would use. They're all long, deep gashes. Each victim has practically the same wounds. Both throats cut, a vertical gash up one arm from wrist to elbow and a vertical gash down one leg from crotch to upper thigh"

"All across major arteries" I conclude

"It's damned efficient"

"How much knowledge of anatomy would someone need to do this?" I ask getting a little hope that we can add a new part of the profile

"Anyone with a basic knowledge of anatomy knows where these arteries are" he says and the little hope I had flies away

"And do you have any idea which wound was delivered first?"

"Well, there was active blood flow from all wounds, so they were probably delivered at about the same time. But if I had to guess, I would say that the throat was cut first. With any of these wounds the victim would bleed out quickly. Almost like an animal at slaughter" I look at him and I can almost see a light bulb go on above his head "No, it's exactly like an animal at slaughter. When you slaughter an animal, you cut the throat first and then sometimes open up other major arteries to assist in draining the carcass"

"So maybe a hunter?" I ask

"Yeah, or a farmer" he says, but I see a look of disappointment coming on his face "And with those two jobs you're talking about pretty much anyone in rural Georgia" he says. I thank him and go on my way to the precinct

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

"So, I just talked to the Gentries. They were the last couple to leave the party. According to them, the Kyles didn't have any enemies. They were good to their employees, more generous then they needed to be. Just generally good people" I tell Hotch

"So why them?" Hotch asks

"Well, if the trigger is greed, they do have a nice house" I say as I look at some pictures

"But you can't tell that from the street. These people were chosen and we need to figure out why and how"

Another Agent walks in and tells us "I pulled everything we have unsolved in the last two years. Nothing even close to the MO"

"No murders involving a knife?" Hotch asks

"We have a lot of open cases involving knives, but they're common type crimes, bar fights, robberies" he answers

"This isn't their first contact. One of them has experience" Hotch says and he walks to the evidence board

"Is it okay if I go through some of your case files?" I ask the Agent

"There's nothing there that we haven't looked at" he says

"Help me out, okay? These guys, they're not going to let me do anything else and I flew all the way here, so…" I ask him

"I'll show you the file room" he gives in. I make eye contact with Hotch, it's unbelievable how far you can get with a tiny bit of flirting.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

About 15 minutes after Garcia found us new information, all of us, except for Reid, are sitting in front of a computer to take a look at the video.

 _It says that the world is a cesspool of greed. Lust. Disease._ "This sounds like unsub one" I say

 _He says redemption must be sought. We must all repent._ "And the 'he' referred to being Raphael?" Hotch sort of asks

"Or God" Gideon says

"It's not God. It's someone sitting right next to him telling this guy what to say" Morgan says

 _As Lord God spoke Leviticus 26:18_ "That's a new voice" Morgan interrupts

 _And if you will not yet for all this I will punish_ "A third unsub?" I ask as the video continues _ye seven times more for your sins_ he says and we see the Kyles coming into view

"It could just be recorded from a religious program or sermon" Morgan says

"Punish ye seven times" JJ repeats in a questioning voice

"Five more victims" Gideon says with a worried face

"These images were shot from where that computer sat" Morgan notices

"So, if this video comes from that laptop's camera did they bring it with them?" Hotch asks

"As far as I can tell, this laptop belonged to the Kyles. Garcia can do a better analysis, but it does have their personal information on it" Reid says, he has been working on the laptop while we watched the video

"One comes into the room and immediately goes after Mr. Kyle. Did the other unsub turn on the camera?" Hotch says

"We might be asking the wrong questions. This video, it's a message and it's important. They want the world to see this and need it, but they didn't bring a camera with them" Gideon says

Out of nowhere Reid whispers "Agent Franks, does this building have wireless internet?"

"Yeah, why?" he answers not quite whispering, but also not speaking on normal volume

"The camera is on, right now" Reid whispers "The laptop connected itself to the internet and it's streaming a video feed somewhere"

"Can we trace this stream?" Hotch asks Reid

"If we can keep it open, Garcia might be" he's interrupted be the computer that starts bleeping. We all walk over to the laptop and text starts to appear on the screen it says 'THE ARMIES OF SATAN SHALL NOT PREVAIL'

After we got off the phone with Garcia we continue with building the profile, but we can't come up with enough to build a complete profile.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

"So Franks is right, none of the open cases fit our MO" I tell Hotch and Reid

"I sense that there's a but coming" Hotch answers me

"Yes, I looked at it in a different way. I looked for unsolved home invasions. Three months ago there was a prowler called in from directly outside of the Kyles' house"

"A prowler?" Reid asks

"The witness was walking his dog in a nearby park. When he walked to his car he saw a man in dark clothing go over the back wall and start walking to the house. He called the police, but by the time they got there the prowler was gone"

"Only one man?" Hotch asks

"Apparently"

"Did the witness give a description?"

"The file says nothing about that"

"Is there a name and address of the witness?"

"Tobias Hankel, he lives about an hour from here"

"It's a long shot, but he might be able to help. Can you and Reid go to Mr. Hankel and see if he remembers something?" Hotch asks

"On it" Reid says and we walk to the SUV

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

We get the news that there's been a new murder. After the detective gave us some information, Morgan and I go upstairs where the handy man lies on the ground.

"Don't look now, but we're on candid camera" Morgan tells me. We stay in the room for a few more minutes, before we go downstairs. When we walk down the stairs we call Garcia and she is going to see if she can trace it

"There's a laptop set op on the dresser upstairs" Morgan says

"It has a pretty good view of the room" I add

"Garcia is trying to trace the feed back to its destination" Morgan continues

Hotch, Morgan and I walk outside and we start to discuss what happened. After a few minutes Gideon joins us with new information.

When we get back to the station Garcia is already on the phone and she tells us that the second video is even more popular than the first. She is downloading it right now so we can take a look at it.

On the video we see how Mrs. Douglas is attacked and teared to pieces by dogs. Not even Hotch can stop himself from reacting to it. Hotch tells me to turn it off, but the detective stops me.

"You haven't seen enough?" Morgan asks him accusingly

"I have, but those dogs. Those three dogs attacked someone a couple months ago. I would have had them impounded, but the victim knew the owner. It's his neighbour and he didn't want to press charges" he tells us

"You sure?" Gideon asks him

"As God is my witness. I knew those dogs were sick. I called the animal control, but I don't know if they ever followed up on it"

"Do you have the owner's name?" Hotch asks

"Hankel, Tobias Hankel"

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

When Reid and I stand in front of the door we knock on the door. After a few minutes the door is opened.

"Hello, Mr. Hankel?" I ask him

"Yeah" he answers

"FBI, I'm Agent Jareau and this is Agent Reid" I introduce us

"FBI?" he asks

"Can we come in?" Reid asks

"Um, I'm sorry I don't let anyone in the house" he answers

"Actually, I, uh, really have to, um, go?" Reid says doing as if he has to go to the toilet and surprising me

"You do?" I ask him

"For like 30 minutes"

"Why didn't you say something in the car?"

"Do you mind?" Reid asks Hankel

"I'm sorry, my father doesn't like it" he answers after hesitating for a few seconds

"Your father? You're like 30" Reid says

"At what age can one start disrespecting the wishes of their parents?" Hankel answers

"You witnessed something a few months ago, that might be very helpful to us" I tell Hankel knowing that he isn't going to let us in, but we still have questions to ask

"I did?" he asks surprised

"You saw someone go over a wall, go into a yard and when you saw that you called the police"

"Me?" he doesn't seem to know what we're talking about

"You didn't?" I ask him

"Sorry"

"Is there another Tobias Hankel living here?" I ask

"It's just me and my father Charles"

"There is a report that lists you as calling 9-1-1. You were walking a dog" I try

"No, that's wrong. I don't have a dog"

"Okay, well, sorry to bother you Sir" I say

"Are you sure I can't just quickly use the-" Reid asks

"Sorry" he interrupts "Have a goodnight" he says before closing the door

It doesn't sit right with me and Reid. We discuss it a bit and out of nowhere Reid walks around the corner of the house. After a few seconds he calls me "JJ, he's the unsub" I walk around the corner and I see Reid speed walking to the barn, I follow him to the barn "He's in here"

"You sure?" I ask him

"Have you ever seen me pull my gun out when I wasn't? Call Hotch"

"We're in the middle of nowhere Reid. We have no cell service"

"Oh great, of course we have no service"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, he's definitely in here. You cover the front I'm going to go around back. Hotch knows we're here he'll come looking for us. We'll just wait him out" Reid says

"Reid, are you sure we should" and he is gone "split up" I say that last part to myself

"JJ" I hear him calling "JJ, he's around back"

"What" I say although I know he can't hear me. Out of nowhere the door of the barn opens. I pull my gun "Reid? Reid?" I look around, but I can't see much in the darkness. I grab my flashlight and I look around again. I whisper "Reid?" but I get no answer. I continue to look around, I take a few steps forward and I hear that I put my foot into a puddle of something. I look down and I see that its blood, I pull back my foot and put it down somewhere else. I trace the blood pattern and my eyes land on a mattress with someone on it, I guess it's a woman, but I can't be sure. She has been torn to pieces. I hear a growl and I immediately point my gun to the source, right in front of me are standing three dogs, they all have blood over their bodies. I guess that they were to ones who killed her. One launches itself at me and I can't stop myself from letting out a scream. Before I can shot him he manages to grab my arm. I'm forced to kill all three of them.

When I turn around Tobias Hankel is standing behind me "Mr. Hankel, where's Agent Reid?" I ask him as calmly as I can at the moment

"I'm going to take him to a better place" Hankel answers. I see him holding Reid's gun, but before I can say anything else I'm greeted with a fist to my face. While I'm momentarily stunned and laying on the ground Hankel leaves the barn.

A/n Leave me a review and let me know what you think


	6. AN

**Sorry for those of you who had hoped that this would be a new chapter, but today I got some news that will also affect me updating my stories.**

 **Today I heard that my Grandpa will most likely die in the next few days, after fighting Cancer for almost two years. This means that there will be a lot of grief and that I most likely won't update any of my stories anytime soon. I hope that all of you will have the patience to wait for the next chapter; I promise that I will finish this story, but I think it will take some time before I have the time and the mind-set to write something that isn't horrible. I hope that all of you will understand this and if you have any questions, about anything, you can always send me a PM.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this**


	7. Revelations

A/N My grandpa passed away last week. He has lost the battle against cancer exactly two years after he was diagnosed. I want to thank those of you who sent their support.

* * *

 _"There is not a righteous man on earth who does what is right and never sins." Ecclesiastes 7:20_

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

Once the world has stopped spinning in front of me, I stand up. The barn door opens again and Hankel walks in with his gun pointed at me. Just as he opens his mouth to say something he is cut off by the sound of sirens. When I'm momentarily distracted he slaps a piece of duct tape across my mouth before throwing me in the corner. I hear Hotch telling the team to split up. The barn door opens and I see Emily coming in. She sees me and walks towards me. I try to warn her, but before I can make a sound she is contracting on the ground with her gun out of reach. Hankel walks towards her while laughing and I realize that this is not the shy man who opened the front door. I guess that we're dealing with an Unsub who has D.I.D. when I have come to that realisation I look over to Emily and Hankel again. "Now I have three FBI Agents" I hear him say and both Emily and I realize that he also has Reid. I see that Emily has stopped shaking and is trying to stand up. I try to stand up as well, but as soon as I move my head black spots are moving into my sight. I stop trying to get up, knowing that it would only distract Emily if I were to faint, I see that Emily is on her knees now. When she tries to get to her gun Hankel tasers her again, but instead of contracting she just lies still. I start to get really worried before I see her chest rising and falling. Hankel must have used a high voltage, I think, it took some time before Emily stopped contracting after the first dosage and the second rendered her unconscious. I'm also surprised that she didn't make a sound when he stroke her, most of the times people let out an involuntarily scream when hit with a taser. While I was concentrating on Emily I failed to notice Hankel walking towards me, he pulls me up by my hair and starts dragging me to his car. Somehow he managed to do it without anyone seeing us. He drags me past the car and I see Spence lying on the backseat, without giving me the chance to get a second look at him Hankel opens the trunk and pushes me in. Hankel shuts the trunk and I feel that the car starts driving.

* * *

 **Morgan P.O.V.**

The only one we haven't heard from is Prentiss so Hotch, Gideon and I go to the barn. When we enter the barn I see Prentiss lying on the ground with her eyes closed and an occasional contraction going through her body. Hotch calls an ambulance while I kneel down beside her. I see that she has two sets of taser marks on her neck and when I feel for her pulse I notice that it's very irregular. After a few seconds I see her trying to open her eyes "C'mon Prentiss, open those eyes" I try to coax her. It works and after a few more seconds she's able to keep eye contact. "Prentiss, where are JJ and Reid?" I ask her

"Hankel has them" she answers me while working on regaining her breath. The paramedics walk in and immediately try to hook her up to a heart monitor when I tell them she has been tasered.

"I'm fine-" Prentiss tries to argue, but she is interrupted by Hotch

"Agent Prentiss, you have been tasered twice. You can choose, either you let the paramedics work on you or I will get you of this case" Hotch threatens and immediately she stops protesting and stops trying to get up. Hotch tells me to keep an eye on her while he and Gideon will go back to the house. When Hotch and Gideon are gone one of the paramedics opens Prentiss' blouse in order to listen to her heart. I can't help but being awestruck with the muscles she has, I can't help it I'm still a man, I'm also surprised by the amount of scars she has. I have never seen that much scars on an Agent before, let alone one who only had desk jobs before joining the BAU. Before my mind goes into the gutter without me wanting it to, my thoughts are interrupted by the paramedics "Alright Agent Prentiss, your heart beat is evening-out, but I would still like to keep you in the hospital for a night to keep an eye on it"

Before Prentiss even gives an answer I already know what she's going to say.

"Not a chance in hell" she responds while buttoning up her blouse and standing up. She is surprisingly steady for someone who was unconscious just ten minutes ago.

"Agent Prentiss-" the paramedic starts again before Prentiss interrupts him and I feel sorry for him, especially when I see that Prentiss is not backing down. I haven't known her for more than four months, but her reaction doesn't surprise me at all.

"You said that **you** would like it if **I** would go with you, but since **I** don't like it I'm not going" she states and Hotch and Gideon are walking towards us.

"What is the problem?" Hotch asks the paramedics while giving Prentiss a glare, who responds with a shrug

"I think it would be a good idea if your Agent would go to the hospital so that they can keep an eye on her overnight, but she refuses to go"

"Prentiss?" Hotch asks her wanting her to explain herself

"Sir, I'm fine. My heartbeat is evening-out, I don't feel dizzy or sick. Yes, my whole body hurts, but it's nothing that some Tylenol can't solve. I want to be out there in the field looking for JJ and Reid, I don't want to be sitting on my ass in some hospital where I'm unable to help" She tells him

"Do you promise to tell me when you start feeling worse?" Hotch asks her

"Yes, Sir. I promise" She answers quickly with a hint of a smile showing on her face

"Alright" he tells her before turning to the paramedics "Thank you for your help, but my Agent won't accompany you to the hospital" the paramedics and Hotch shake hands and they walk away.

"Okay Prentiss, what happened?" Hotch asks

"I walked into the barn and immediately I saw JJ. She had duct tape across her mouth and some blood on her face. After doing a quick sweep I walked towards her and before I know it I was on the ground trying to control my body. Hankel walked towards me while laughing and he told me "Now I have three FBI Agents" that's when I knew that he had Reid too. When my body stopped shaking I tried to grab my gun, but before I could touch it he tasered me again and after that it's black until I saw you guys" She tells us. After a few moments she adds "I think we should consider him having D.I.D."

"Why?" I ask her

"Well, when he laughed, I caught JJ's eyes. She looked surprised like, I don't know, like she was surprised by how he acted" she explains

"If that is right then should D.I.D. definitely be something we should consider. It would certainly explain some holes we haven't been able to fill until now" Gideon says

"Garcia is on her way right now" Hotch says

"Why?" Prentiss and I ask at the same time

"His computers are an extension of his brain" Gideon explains

"We will set up at his house. The house can give us the answers we need" Hotch says and we walk back to the house.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

It's hard to believe that there has already an hour gone by. Hotch is picking up Garcia from the airport. When they return Garcia starts working on the computers. At some moment Morgan corners me.

"Emily, how come that none of this gets to you? I mean I know about your past and I'm sure you have an indication about mine, but you have never flinched. I flinch sometimes, so do Hotch, Gideon, Reid, JJ and especially Garcia." Morgan asks me

"He's right, you never even blinked" Hotch says, scaring me a bit since I didn't hear him walking towards us.

I'm sure that if they knew about my past with the CIA and Interpol they would understand, but since I can't tell them that I settle for another answer "I guess, maybe I compartmentalize better than most people" I see that they don't really believe me, but I'm able to escape further questions when Gideon calls for our attention. He has found some sort of storm shelter. Morgan and Hotch go down and they find the body of Tobias Hankel's father. The next day Morgan and I talk to someone who knows Tobias from when he was younger and we learn some information that will be very helpful.

We don't make very much progress until Hankel sends us a live stream of Reid. JJ is nowhere to be seen, I can only hope that she is still alive. I don't know what I would do if she isn't.

A couple hours later we see Reid die only to be resuscitated by Hankel, much to our relief.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

I'm in a dark room, there is one window but the curtain is closed. I hear both Reid and Hankel talking. I'm thankful that I can at least still hear him. It has been quiet from the room beside me for quite some time and I start to get worried about Reid. All out of sudden the door is opened and lights spring on, I see Hankel enter the room with a camera in his hand.

"Choose one to die" he tells me

"What?" I ask him not fully understanding what he wants from me

"Your team members, choose one to die" he repeats

"Kill me" I answer him

"Your team has six other members, tell me who dies?" When he says the number six I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Six members means that Reid is still alive

"No" I tell him, I won't choose

"Choose and prove you do God's will" he says as he pulls out his revolver with one bullet in the chamber and spins it

"No" I say again and he pulls the trigger, but there's no bullet coming out

"Choose"

"I won't do it" and he pulls the trigger again, but again there's no bullet

"Live is a choice"

"No" again he pulls the trigger and again there's no bullet

"Choose" he says and I know that the next time he pulls the trigger there will be a bullet. I look around and I see a gravestone, it remembers me of something Em and I talked about.

"I choose Emily Prentiss, the way she thinks about death is just creepy and I'm pretty sure she has murdered someone and that is a sin. She should be punished" I tell him. I know that the team is watching and I'm certain that Emily will know what I truly mean.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I'm both glad and concerned when JJ appears on the screen. Glad cause this means that she's still alive and concerned because we don't know what he will do to her. I almost want to kill her when she refuses to choose someone from us, but the second she says my name and her explanation I know exactly what she means.

"I know where we can find them. JJ and I talked about something that she referred to. They're at a cemetery" I tell them

"Garcia, look for a cemetery in our search area" Gideon says while we run to the cars

"I have one, I sent it to your GPS" she yells after us and we're on our way

An antagonizing fifteen minutes later we're on location. We split up, Morgan and I take the back while Hotch and Gideon take the front. When we enter we're standing in the room where JJ is, but Hankel isn't here. We hear Hotch and Gideon talking to Hankel, trying to talk him down, Morgan joins them while I free JJ.

"I knew that you would understand it, Em" she says and as soon as she is free she hugs me and gives me a little kiss on the lips. I feel my heart skipping a beat again, but this time it isn't from the shocks it is from getting a kiss from the most beautiful women on earth.

"How are you, Jen?" I ask her

"I have a small headache, but for the rest I'm okay. How are you?" she asks concerned

"I'm fine" I tell her before receiving a glare "I'm a little sore, what is to be expected, but for the rest I'm fine"

We hear a gun shot and I immediately redraw my gun, Morgan comes into the room to tell us that Hankel is dead. We walk toward the room where Reid was held, JJ and Reid hug each other before Reid asks to have a moment alone. We leave the room. With the men are walking in front of us, we both can't resist and put an arm around each other.

When we're back I take JJ to her house. I make sure she eats something, we watch some TV before she goes to bed. I stay the night telling her that her couch and I will be best friends until she kicks me out. She smiles and tells me to at least join her in bed and that it's almost impossible to sleep on her couch. I want to argue with her, but the look she gives me tells me that she doesn't want to be alone, so I join her and pretty soon we're asleep. We both lay on our left side she has back towards me and I have thrown my right arm over her to keep her close and like that we fall asleep. Both grounded by each other's presence.

* * *

A/n I hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think and reviews keep me going ;)


	8. Distress

_"Our life is made by the death of others." Leonardo da Vinci_

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

Today Spence was late for the first time since I have known him. We all know that he is struggling, but he refuses to talk to us about what happened even Gideon hasn't been able to get Spence to talk to him. It's not like I have told the entire team what happened, but I do talk to Emily. At first Spence seemed to be okay, but two days ago his behaviour completely changed. The weird thing is that it only changed towards Emily. I just hope that he will let us help him in time. I feel guilty that I wasn't able to protect him, I have been trying to talk to him these past days, but he makes sure that he is always working on something and the tension between the two of us has risen. I just hope that he doesn't hate me; normally I wouldn't think that Spence could hate anyone but after these last days, I just don't know.

* * *

 _After the case while finishing up the paperwork_

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I'm worried about Reid. I know what drugs do to you and I see all the signs. He's lashing out and understandably only towards me. I'm the new member and in these situations it's easier to lash out to people you don't know really well. That's also the reason that I lashed out the most to my mother back then and especially after the abortion. After that I used, drank and smoked everything I could get my hands on and the first time I was sober again, for longer than 15 minutes, was a month after it happened. I continued using, but not as intense as in that month. A week after my 18th birthday I was ready to change my lifestyle, I went cold turkey for 15 days no smoking, drinking or drugs. It was horrible, but since the day I started that I have never used drugs again, I can count the amount of times I have been drunk on two hands and I only smoked when necessary if I was undercover.

I notice that time has drifted by while I was daydreaming, I'm almost done I guess it'll take about five more minutes to finish up. When I'm done, I decide to ask JJ for Reid's address and pay him a visit. If he doesn't accept any help yet, I'll leave him alone for two weeks before trying again. I don't care how many times he sends me away; I won't give up on him. I expect the worst reaction, but deep inside I really hope that he will accept or seek for help sooner rather than later.

* * *

 _At home_

 **Reid P.O.V.**

I know that after the last two days the team is suspicious of my behaviour. I don't know why I started to lash out at Prentiss, ever since she started on the team she has been nothing but nice to me and the others. I want to stop with using, but I can't. Dilaudid gives me some sense of normality, I know it sounds weird, but that is how it feels for me. The moment I stop with it everything that has happened overwhelms me, I feel guilty towards JJ and I just can't deal with it yet. I guess I should talk to her, she has tried to catch me, but it's so much easier to avoid it and that way it isn't as easy for them to figure out about my drug use. Although if one of the team would find out, my money would be on Prentiss. I think it's easier for her to spot it since she herself and her friends used when she was younger.

I hear someone knocking on my front door "Reid, are you home" after hearing the voice I know that it's Prentiss and I can't think of any other reason for her to be here than that she knows.

I open the door "Hey Prentiss"

"Hey Reid, can I come in?"

"Well, actually I'm very busy" I say, I know that this will raise her suspicion, but it's still lying on the table. If she comes in, she'll know about my little problem immediately.

"Alright, I'm sorry I disturbed you" she says

"No problem" I say starting to close the door

"Reid" she says in such a tone that makes me stop my movements

"Yeah?" I reply

"Just know that I'm always here to talk. I also think it would be good for both you and JJ if you talked to each other. Goodnight Reid, I'll see you tomorrow" she says. Those three sentences told me more than I have ever heard in three sentences before. I know that she knows, that the team has noticed me avoiding JJ, that I really should talk to JJ and that she trusts me enough to know that I'll be at work tomorrow and that I'll keep myself save. Well as save as possible. I also know that she'll keep an extra eye on me and frankly enough that idea doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

When I have closed the door, I go straight to bed and for the first time since Hankel I don't use before going to bed. I don't know if it is because I'm exhausted or that I have unconsciously decided to try to stop.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

After leaving Reid I know that he'll reach out for help before it's too late. Right now it helps him deal with everything that happened, but I'm sure that he won't risk his life or his job. The only thing we as team can do is making sure that he knows we're here for him. As much as I would love to force my help upon him, you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped and at this moment Reid doesn't want help.

When I'm on my way to JJ my phone rings, I take a quick glance at the caller. When I see the name I pull over as soon as I can. He wouldn't call me if it isn't an emergency and if he knows that I'm driving while talking to him over the phone without a hands-free set, I'm in trouble. He is always strict on the rules, but he'll bend them to save someone.

* * *

 _"If there must be trouble, let it be in my day, that my child may have peace." Thomas Paine_

* * *

Who is the unknown caller? Is it Hotch? Is there a new case? Has someone of the team been in an accident? Or is it something completely different? Let me know what you think and let's try to get at least three reviews this chapter.

 **Also, the 20th reviewer** of this story will get a sneak peek on my take on 'Honor Among Thieves' the episode with Elizabeth Prentiss and believe me, my version will be a lot more gruesome with more danger to the team.


	9. Jones

A/n a special thanks to **rmpcmfan** and **AbsterStories** for reviewing the last chapter

* * *

 _Robert Kennedy once said, "Tragedy is a tool for the living to gain wisdom. Not a guide by which to live."_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

"Hey Sean"

 _"Hey Emily, are you sitting down?"_

"Yes, I've pulled over"

 _"Alright, how are you?"_

"C'mon Sean, don't start playing games. What's going on?"

 _"Why do you assume that something is going on?"_

"You're answering a question with a question and you never ask how I am unless you have something important to share, so I took an educated guess"

 _"Always the profiler. You know, this is why you we're such a good spy. You're still the best spy we've had in ages. If you ever want to come back, just give me a call. You'll be back in before you can even blink."_

"If I ever want to come back, you'll be the first to know. But now just tell me what's going on"

 _"Dean Jones is out"_

"How?"

 _"Dirty cops, he got his hands on keys for all the locks and the security cameras where turned off. You're going to have to watch your back. Are you close to any members of your team?"_

"Yes, I've started to form some friendships"

 _"You'll need to keep your distance. There's a small chance that he knows your true identity and you know that he'll go after the people you care about"_

"Yeah, I know that's what they all do. What's being done to catch him again?"

 _"INTERPOL has a team working on the case. We have been ordered to stay away from it. They have identified the dirty cops and they're working on getting them to talk, but until we know if he knows your true identities you can't take any risks. You, Jeremy and Tsia all had contact with him and there has already been a suspicious man spotted around their house"_

"Are they alright?" I ask him

 _"Yes they're fine, just be careful and I'll contact you again when he's caught"_

"Alright, thanks for letting me know Sean"

 _"No problem"_

When we have hung up I think about what this means. If he knows my true identity I'll have to make sure that it seems like I don't have any friends and the most horrible thing is that I'll have to break up with JJ. I can't risk her getting hurt because of my past. Just when it seemed like everything was falling into place, this happens. I really don't want to break up with Jay, in the short time I have known her I have let her in more than I have ever let someone else. I know that it will hurt her and that she'll most likely hate me, but I'd rather see her alive and mad at me than not see her at all because she's dead.  
I restart my car and continue my way to Jay. I'm still thinking about how to tell her and how to do it without letting her see that I don't want to breakup.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

It's really amazing how sweet Emily has been these past few days. When I first met her sweet wasn't a word I would use to describe her, but once you break through the walls you see that sweet is exactly the word to describe her. She helped me with the nightmares and she makes me feel safe. The nightmares are fading, but I'm fairly certain I'll never feel very comfortable around dogs again.

When she asked me for Spence his address, I suspected that she would visit him and my suspicions were confirmed when she told me that she would come over later than normal today.

Even though we haven't been together for long, I don't think I have ever felt this much for a person. I'm thankful for her help with the whole Hankel situation and aftermath. I'm especially glad that she didn't let me go home alone when we came back.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the doorbell rings; I really hope that it's Em.

"Hey Em" I say and I intend to give her a peck on the lips, but she turns away her head and it ends on her cheek instead.

"Hey JJ" she answers stiffly and we walk to my living room "JJ, I have to tell you something" she says in a somewhat distant voice.

"What is it?" I ask her hoping that she'll explain why she's acting like this. I sit down on my couch and gesture her to join me, she ignores my offer and keeps standing.

"I'm really sorry JJ, but I'm breaking up with you" she tells me, my heart shatters into pieces.

"Em, you're kidding right?" I ask her, hoping she's making some stupid joke. When I see her eyes I already know she's not kidding, her eyes are void of emotion not a single trace of the deep warmth I normally see.

"No, I'm not kidding" she turns around and starts walking towards the door

"But why?" I ask her while I follow her towards the door, she stops and for a second I think that she's going to turn around and give me an explanation, but she starts walking again.

"I'm really sorry, Jennifer" I hear her say softly before she closes the door of my house after her. I would have expected her to say a lot of things, but this wasn't something I thought about. I walk over to my couch on the automatic pilot; I'm trying to get my head around what just happened. I have a little breakdown. I'm starting to get myself together when my phone rings, I wipe away the last few tears and I make sure that my voice is steady. There's a detective calling for our help, I call Hotch and after I talked to him he is going to call Prentiss, Gideon and Morgan, while I call Pen and Spence.

After I have made sure that there are no traces of my breakdown I walk to my car, not knowing that the following year will change a lot of things.

* * *

 _After the case_

 **Emily P.O.V.**

The whole case JJ, understandably, ignored me when she could and I know that the detective was hitting on her. I guess that that is something I'll have to get used to, I made the decision to break up with her and now it's my turn to accept whoever she wants to date.

I just hope that they catch Dean Jones soon and that I can give Jay the explanation she deserves. She didn't deserve me walking out on her and I know that she had cried before we caught the case. I would do everything I can to make her happy, but this time I can't help her. I had to choose between two evils, I choose for the option that will keep everyone safe and it doesn't matter if that isn't the choice my heart wanted to make, this time it was better to let my brain make the decision.

* * *

A/n let me know what you think of this


	10. Honor Among Thieves part I

A/n **It's my birthday today Woohoo!**

Here's your next chapter

* * *

 _An old Russian proverb reminds us, "There can be no good without evil."_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

It has already been two weeks since I broke it off with JJ and time has never gone so slow. I hadn't expected that I would miss her this much, but when I saw Jones standing in front of my house I knew I had made the right choice.

When I saw Jones I went to grab my gun from my safe, but by the time I had returned he was gone. I called Sean and he said he would get the information to the team that is working on recapturing Jones. Despite my protests he said he would also make sure that the security cameras in the building are up to date.

Right now I'm looking for my pen which I forgot in the conference room. I look up and see Mother talking to Anderson. I walk out of the conference room and say "Mother?"

We just stare at each other a few seconds before I walk towards her.

"I need to speak to you and one of your superiors"

"I'll see if Agent Hotchner has time" I tell her. I walk towards Hotch's office and I know that Mother and her associates are following me.

"Hotch do you have some time?"

"Yes, do you need something?"

"My mother wants to talk to you" I tell him and he immediately stands up and walks over to the door. Even after all these years I'm still surprised of how most people act after hearing the Prentiss name.

"Ambassador Prentiss, how are you?" Hotch asks her

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry for being this abrupt, but we need your help"

"What can we do?"

"Just listen to their story and see if you and your team are able to help" Mother answers and Hotch gestures them to sit down.

"I found my father's car last night when I took out the garbage. The door was open and his bag on the ground, but he was gone" Natalya says

"Gone?" I ask

"He's been kidnapped" my Mother answers

"Are you sure?" Hotch asks

"Yes" Natalya answers

"Have you been to the police?" Hotch asks

"They came directly to me. As I think you can understand, Agent, they don't easily trust the authorities" Mother answers

"There are protocols, Ambassador Prentiss, the local police. There's an FBI office in Baltimore" Hotch tells her

"Yes, but you do handle kidnapping cases, don't you? You, the BAU, it is your mandate" she retaliates

"Yes, when necessary" Hotch answers

"Mrs. Chernus' brother, Natalya's uncle, worked for me at the embassy in Ukraine" Mother says

"Be that as it may. There are channels these cases must go through and if our particular expertise is required-" Hotch starts, but he is interrupted by Mrs Chernus who starts to speak in Russian

"Please, we don't have time" Natalya says

"It's just not something that's up to us" I try to explain, but as soon as I have stopped speaking Mrs. Chernus speaks again. This time she talks about how officials are the same everywhere. Her daughter tries to calm her, but fails.

"Please, it's already 8.15 in the morning" Natalya says, both Hotch and I are intrigued by this sentence. Before one of us can ask what she means, Mother explains

"The kidnappers left a note, demanding a $100.000 be wired to a bank account in Moscow by noon today. That's less than four hours" she tells us

"They say if we don't, they'll send another piece every six hours after" Natalya says

"Another piece?" Hotch asks, she opens something. I walk over to take a better look and I see a finger, presumably a ring finger seeing the wedding ring.

"That's my father's wedding ring" she explains "Please help him" she finishes

"Tell the rest of the team, conference room in three" Hotch tells me

Hotch has called someone to process the finger, but when the Agent tries to put the finger in a cool box Mrs. Chernus becomes distraught. While Mother and I try to calm her down, Natalya asks if they can keep the finger.

Hotch tells the Agent who came for the finger that it's fine and that she can leave the finger here.

Reid tries to analyse the letter, but the Unsub(s) didn't use any other words than strictly necessary. So it doesn't give us anything for the profile.

"It doesn't even say not to call the police" JJ notices

"Russian expats don't have the greatest experience with their home government. They tend not to trust officials" I explain as my eyes are once again drawn to Jay

"Well there's another reason they aren't worried. According to the note, they aren't planning on contacting them again" Gideon says

"It's completely self-contained. They expect their instructions to be followed" Hotch says

"We don't have $100.000" Natalya says

"They seem to think you that you do" Morgan says and Natalya looks surprised

"Garcia, can you get any information on the account?" Hotch asks

"Already checking. The account number does seem to correspond with that bank" she answers

"Can you get the account holder's name?" Hotch asks

"I have no idea how Russian banks store their data, how their servers are constructed. We'd have to call the bank directly" Garcia says dejected

"No way. There's no way a Russian bank is going to give information on personal accounts" I say

"Well, I could try to go through the embassy in Moscow" Mother says

"And say what? The FBI is looking for information on Russian citizens bank accounts. I mean if we were lucky we would spend the next six years drowning in red tape" I say having a very good idea of how that will work out

"I can make some calls. I may still have some friends in the Eastern countries" Mother tells the others, ignoring me

"That would be a great help, Ambassador" Hotch says

"If you'll excuse me" Mother says and she leaves

"Morgan, somebody needs to go to the Chernus house in Baltimore, in case they are contacted again"

"You got it, Hotch"

"I want to be there" Natalya says, but Hotch basically tells her to stay put

Morgan, Reid and Gideon go to Baltimore while the rest of us stay here. JJ and Garcia are working on the bank account and Natalya is acting as their translator. I'm staying with Mrs. Chernus and Hotch is contacting multiple people in the hope they can help.

"Your Mother has got feelers out. She's confident she can get results" Hotch tells me after hanging up

"Well, if anybody can, it's Ambassador Prentiss" I say

"How is she doing?" Hotch asks referring to Mrs. Chernus

"How would you be?" I ask him

"Right"

"Agent Cramer is meeting Gideon, Morgan and Reid at the Chernus house. This is the translator, I have already briefed her" JJ interrupts

"Will you introduce her to Mrs. Chernus?" Hotch asks JJ and JJ walks the translator over to Mrs. Chernus

"Thank god" I say "I'm really not good at Russian" I explain at seeing his confused expression. Hotch lets out a little smile and starts walking to his office "Sir?" I ask

"Yes"

"If it would be alright, I would like to go and help my Mother"

"Alright, keep me up to date" he tells me

* * *

 _At the Prentiss residence_

"How are you enjoying your assignment to the BAU?" Mother asks me

"Well, enjoying is an odd description" I answer

"Is it?" Mother asks while continuing with working on her laptop

"Well, we deal with some pretty horrible things"

"I thought that's where you wanted to be"

"It is, definitely" I say immediately

"Then you do enjoy it"

"All I'm saying is that 'enjoy' feels wrong"

"Alright, what would you call it?"

"Who do we have to end up in an interrogation?" I say feeling a little frustrated with both her abruptness and that she doesn't even look at me while we're talking.

Her assistant informs us that Gregor Popovich is calling her back.

"Gregor?"

 _"Yes"_

"My daughter, Em, is in the room with me"

 _"Ah, little Emily"_

"You have some good news for me, I hope"

 _"I'm afraid not, no-one in the Russian government is going to officially give you permission to look into the account holder's information in this bank"_

"Do they understand this is an emergency?"

 _"They were not impressed"_

"Thank you for trying, Gregor"

 _"I wish I could have done more. Goodbye Emily"_

"Goodbye Sir" I answer after being a little startled and Mother hangs up

"I really thought he could do this" Mother says in a tone that I haven't heard often before and it makes me a little uncomfortable

"Um, I should head back to the office and let them know" I say

"Yeah, please tell Agent Hotchner I'm sorry"

I'm very surprised by that last sentence, but after a few seconds I answer "Right" and I walk out of the room

* * *

 _Back at the office_

"Anything?" Hotch asks as soon as I have knocked

"Her contacts fell through" I answer

"Really?" Hotch says surprised

"Apparently, she's not infallible"

"Is there something else?" Hotch asks me after my eyes were drawn to JJ and I sort of stared at her

"No" I say quickly before adding "I just wish there was something more we could be doing for this family"

"We still have over an hour" Hotch says and I don't think he saw through my façade

"Yeah" I say before leaving his office

After half an hour Mother walks into the bullpen, just at the moment that Hotch has told Mrs. Chernus and Natalya that they have recovered an ear of Mr. Chernus.

"Has something happened?" she asks me

"Yes, the kidnappers didn't wait until noon. They cut off Mr. Chernus' ear and sent it to their home address" I tell her

"Oh god" she says just loud enough for me to hear "Is he-" she starts to ask, but I interrupt her knowing what she's going to ask

"No, we don't think so, but they have given us a new deadline and increased the ransom demand. You still think I enjoy all of this?"

"Are they still instructed to wire the money to the same bank in Moscow?" Mother asks surprising me

"Yes, I think so"

"Something your computer expert said this morning about if she understood how Russian banks hold their data she could get information about the account holders"

"Right"

"After you left I called Gregor back, he made some calls and gave me this. He said she would understand it" Mother says and she hands over an envelope.

While I'm on my way to Garcia I hear JJ tell someone that the finger isn't in the box anymore. As I walk by a take a glance into the conference room and the look on Natalya's face doesn't sit right with me.

I hand to papers Mother gave to me over to Garcia and she immediately knows what to do with it. As she starts typing on her computer she tells me "its breadcrumbs"

"I'm sorry?" I ask not understanding what she means

"It's a set of address string and passwords, a path. See? I'm jumping from site to site, country to country and each time I got a cursor I put in the next address and password. It's equivalent to breadcrumbs of Hansel and Gretel"

"What is that?" I ask when the screen fills with other words than before

"Oh, it's downloading the structure of Nadka's bank servers to me"

"Are you kidding?"

"Whoever gave this instructions, is really good"

"So you can get the account information now"

"If I can figure this out" Garcia says and literally seconds later she has an address. By accident there's a SWAT team close. They have our Unsub in custody very soon and Mr. Chernus is saved.

One Agent brings Lyov Lysowsky up to our floor and another one will bring Mr. Chernus up when Lysowsky is in the interrogation room. Natalya and Mrs. Chernus insisted on waiting for their husband/father in the bullpen. Garcia, JJ, Hotch, my Mother and I are also waiting in the bullpen.

When Lysowsky is walked through the bullpen he tells Natalya "Natalya, why don't you tell them your real part in this?" while we are a bit distracted Lysowsky manages to knock out the Agent who was holding him. I see him running towards us from the corner of my eye and within a split second I decide to stop him.

I tackle him with a good tackle, but he simple turns and punches me in the face. I'm able to block his next punch as I punch him myself. Every Agent has their gun out, but we're too close to each other for someone to take the shot. After about two minutes we're still fighting, we're both getting weaker and I'm sure both of us will be black and blue if we live to see tomorrow. Somehow we have ended up in a spot where no-one can really get a good angle. He's straddling me now; I bring up my knee and catch him in the spot that really hurts. The rolls have turned I'm standing over him now, but before I can do something, he brings up both his feet. He places them on my stomach and sends me flying through the air. I hit a desk and I know that if after all these impacts I still have no broken or cracked ribs I'm really lucky. A good thing about his last move was that it gave multiple Agents the chance to put a bullet in him. Natalya runs towards him, but is stopped by Hotch who then continues to arrest her for assisting in a kidnapping.

* * *

 _"Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way." Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

A/n let me know what you think of it. The next chapter will contain the aftermath. If you have anything you would like to see just leave a review and let me know


	11. Honor Among Thieves part II

A/n a special thanks to **guest** and **rmpcmfan** for leaving a review

* * *

 **Elizabeth P.O.V.**

Emily scares the heck out of me when she tackles Lysowsky. At first I'm pissed that no-one takes a shot, but when I notice how fast they change positions I'm glad that no-one has pulled the trigger yet. I'm relieved to hear shots being fired after he has sent Emily flying. I didn't even realize that I had been holding my breath until I let out a sigh of relieve. I look over to where Emily has landed and I'm getting very concerned when I don't see her standing yet. Both Agent Jareau and I head over to her, she's sitting on the ground while holding her ribs with one hand and her head with the other. I see that she has a split lip and a gash on her cheek. I also guess that she will be black and blue by tomorrow.

"Emily, are you okay?" I ask and she looks up with a surprised look, most likely because it was a long time ago that I asked her a question with the same concern in my voice as I have now.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she answers after a little moment.

"Emily, you are clearly not fine" Agent Jareau argues. Emily opens her mouth to protest, but is cut off by Agent Jareau "No arguing, you are going to hospital and you're going to get checked out" Agent Jareau says this in such a final tone that I really hope that Emily will just listen to her, but one look in Emily's eyes and I know that she's not going to give in, yet.

"I'm sorry JJ, but that is not your call. You are not my boss" Emily says with a smug look on her face, but that look is quickly whipped of when Agent Hotchner enters the conversation.

"JJ might not be your boss, but I am and you are going to get checked out. I want JJ to go with you to make sure that you'll actually do it"

"But Hotch-" Emily tries again, but is cut off.

"Agent Prentiss, you'll go to the hospital and that is an order" Agent Hotchner says and I'm glad to see that Emily still knows when to stop pushing. She pushes herself of the ground and says "Fine. JJ, we're going" and she walks out with Agent Jareau following her.

"It was nice to see you again, Ambassador Prentiss" Agent Hotchner says

"It was good to see you too and thank you for your help" I tell him before turning around and leaving the bullpen. I smile when I hear Agent Garcia say "Now I know where Emily's stubbornness comes from" and she is absolutely right with that statement. I hear the rest of Emily's team chuckling after that statement.

When I enter the hospital I see Agent Jareau waiting in the hallway, I walk towards her and ask "Do you already have any news?" she jumps a little at my question, I don't think she heard me walking towards her.

"Not yet, they're going to make x-rays of her ribs and a CT-scan to make sure that there are no bleedings" she tells me, I nod and sit down in the chair next to her.

"Family of Emily Prentiss?" a nurse asks, both Agent Jareau and I stand up "The doctor is on his way to Agent Prentiss with the results, you can go to room 029" we walk to Emily's room.

We see the doctor enter the room and just as he has closed the door we open the door again to come in.

"These are my mother Elizabeth Prentiss and a friend of mine Jennifer Jareau" Emily quickly introduces us "So what's the verdict?"

"Your ribs aren't broken or cracked, but you need to take it easy for the next few days. You don't have a concussion and there are no signs of internal bleeding. So basically you're fine, but you will be sore for a while"

"Can I go now?" Emily asks

"Yes" the doctor says

"Nice, Thanks Doc" she says before standing up and walking out of the room. I follow her while Agent Jareau thanks the doctor again.

"Emily, I'll give you a ride home" I tell her when I see her standing in front of the hospital.

"Sure" she answers and follows me to my car

When we're on our way I ask her "Emily, my security got a call from someone at INTERPOL that there's a chance I'm in danger. Do you know anything about it?" I look at her and I know that she's is cursing at someone in her head

"No, I don't" she answers me, I know that's she's lying but before I can call her out on it her phone rings.

"Prentiss"

 _"_ _Emily, can you pick me up at the hospital. There was a small accident in the parking lot and my car isn't driveable at the moment"_

"Absolutely, are you okay?" I hear her ask concerned

 _"_ _Yeah, just a few bruises from my seatbelt"_

"Alright, we're on our way"

 _"_ _Thanks, Em"_

"No problem"

"Can we go back to the hospital; JJ was in a small car accident. She's fine, but her car is not driveable at the moment"

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

When Mother and I are on our way back to the hospital I receive a message from an unknown number. I open it and I see a photo of JJ and her car, I already had an inkling that Jones was behind it but now I'm sure that it was him.

I'm dropped off at home first, JJ and Mother continue their way to JJ's house. I enter my condo and I go straight to bed

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

When I'm home I turn on the radio and I hear a song that describes my feelings about Emily.

That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for a while? (No)

But you won't let me  
You upset me, girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

(But I hate it) You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong

(But I hate it) You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

And I hate how much I love you, boy (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you, boy (ooh, whoa)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (ooh)

And you completely know the power that you have (the power that you have)  
The only one makes me laugh (one that makes you laugh)

Sad, and it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond a reason why  
And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you, girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah)  
And I hate how much I love you, girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me  
Yeah, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

That's how much I love you (how much I need you)  
That's how much I need you (how much I love you)  
That's how much I love you (Oh, need you)  
That's how much I need you (I need you)

And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you, boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya (I can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you, boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go, no)  
And I hate that I love you so (ooh)

And I hate that I love you so, so

* * *

A/n the song is 'Hate that I love you' by Rihanna and Ne-Yo

Let me know what you think of this chapter


	12. No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank

A/n a special thanks to **AbsterStories** for leaving a review

* * *

 _"I choose my friends for their good looks, my acquaintances for their good characters, my enemies for their good intellects." Oscar Wilde_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

The last case officially sucked, I simply don't know another word that describes it better right now. Gideon's friend was murdered by Frank, who was angry because Jane left him, and at the end Frank and Jane committed suicide by jumping in front of a moving train.

When we walked into the bullpen Strauss was waiting on us and said that she wanted to speak to Hotch and I. She wanted to see Hotch first, after about ten minutes he came out without his badge and gun. A few minutes later Strauss called me into her office and now I'm here waiting for her to start speaking. We have been staring at each other for about two minutes before Strauss starts talking.

"I put you in the BAU. I knew how badly you wanted it, everyone did. You were never exactly shy about letting us know, but there were those who thought assigning you to the BAU was not a good idea. They thought you were too reckless. I believed in you however. It is time to pay back the faith I had. Your team is in trouble, they have lost sight of the picture. I believe they are reckless and at times out of control. It is time for Agent Hotchner his career to come to an end and if you want to stay in the BAU, Agent Prentiss, you are going to help me make that happen. Let me know your choice before Agent Hotchner his suspension end" Strauss tells me

"Yes ma'am, you will have my answer soon" I tell her before walking out of the office. While I'm walking to my car I'm already cursing her in my head

When I'm home I finally let myself really think about what Strauss said. How much of a grudge can a single person have against one team? I don't think that there are a lot of people who hate us as much as she does. I hate it that I got into the BAU because of politics, I hate politics all together. If Strauss thinks that her putting me into the BAU will make sure that I will help her get rid of Hotch, she is terribly mistaken. This team has becomes a real family to me, even though I haven't been able to really show it because of Jones.

To be honest I thought about helping her for a second, but I could never do that to the team and if I were to do that, there wouldn't be a chance in hell I could win Jay back when Jones is once again locked up. I already know what I'm going to tell Strauss, but I won't tell her until Hotch is back. That bitch deserves to wait longer than necessary. I cannot believe that she is even trying to do this.

My thoughts drift towards Dean Jones. JJ was in a small car accident, Morgan, Reid, Gideon and Hotch all receive multiple calls and the only thing they heard was someone breathing and Garcia told us that someone tried to hack into our files, but luckily enough she was able to stop him. Since Jones hasn't made a serious attempt on their lives, I don't think he knows how much I really care about them.

* * *

 **Reid P.O.V.**

It has been a week since I have used Dilaudid and even after this case I'm not craving for the weird comfort it gives me. Slowly but surely I'm working through it. I promise myself that I'm going to thank Emily somewhere within the next few days. Even after I let her stay outside when she came by for the first time, she continued coming by and I have never told her I really appreciate it. Her help in combination with talking to Ethan, about a month ago, gave me the courage and insight that I really need to stop. I know that I'll lose my job if I'm going to continue this and it just isn't worth the risk.

The third time that she came by and the first time I let her in she left some folders of AA meetings on my table. Two days after she left them I took a look at them and I decided that it couldn't hurt. I never had much faith in such things, but for me it works even though I was a bit sceptic about trying it.

* * *

A/n I know it is short, but I hope you guys liked it nonetheless. Season three will begin in the next chapter. If there's a particular episode you would like to see in my story, just let me know


	13. InNameandBloodAKAInBirthandDeath part I

A/n a special thanks to **Coachkimm** and **Kensi1997** for leaving a review

Enjoy the new chapter and it has over **3,100** words, that should make up for the short last chapter

* * *

 _George Washington said, "Let your heart feel for the affliction and distress of everyone."_

* * *

 **Strauss P.O.V.  
**

While I'm talking to Agent Hotchner about his transfer Agent Prentiss walks in.

"Sorry to interrupt" she begins "Sir, I have decided to resign from the FBI effective immediately" she says to Hotchner.

"I don't understand" he answers a bit confused.

"I'm taking the foreign service exam. With my connections I stand a good chance of landing in the State Department" she tells him, I immediately know that my plan isn't going to work.

"Prentiss, I think that that is a mistake" Hotchner says.

"Well, don't try to talk me out of it, Garcia saw my name on a list and she already tried. If she can't talk someone out of doing something, no-one can" she says, she looks at both of us before saying "Sorry for the interruption" she starts walking out of the door, but she stops "But, Sir, it's good to see you back. The team needs you" at that last sentence she turns towards me and I can literally feel the anger coming of that glare. The ambassador is good at that glare, but Emily perfected it. "Ma'am" she says, like it is a curse word, before walking out of Hotchner's office.

I decided to go with the remainder of the team on the case they have.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I hear someone knocking on the door, I look through the peep hole and I see that it's Hotch. I open the door and he asks.

"Can I come in?" I gesture him to come in and I swiftly turn off the music I was listening.

"The team needs us, they're working a case in Milwaukee. Gideon hasn't shown up and don't tell me you quit or I put in for a transfer" I'm surprised by those last words.

"You put in for a transfer?" I ask.

"They're both still hung-up in the system, so technically we're in dereliction of duty by not being there" he sort of answers my question.

"I'm sorry, I can't go" I say.

"Right, sorry I burst in"

"Wait, wait, can I ask. Why are you really here?"

"I told you" he says, I just look at him still waiting for him to elaborate "I think Strauss came to you and asked for dirt on me"

"Why would she do that?"

"I think if you have your eyes on top leadership of the FBI, you want to know who might stand in your way"

"And what could I have told her?" I ask him.

"That one of my Agents might have killed a suspect in cold blood or another might have a serious drug problem which I didn't report and if Strauss had any evidence, my career would be over. I think she put you on our team and expected something in return and to your credit you quit rather than whisper in her ear"

"I told you, I hate politics" I say while giving a subtle nod to let him know he is right.

"Come to Milwaukee. I'll make you a deal, if your ready bag isn't here packed, I won't bug you anymore. If it is, I want you on that plane with me. One more case"

"I already turned in my badge and my gun"

"That's only hardware" he tells me and I decide to go with him.

* * *

 **Strauss P.O.V.**

When Agent Jareau offers a suggestion, I get an idea.

"Can your technical analyst get a list of all the children in the area that we're targeting" I ask them.

"Garcia can get you whatever you want" Agent Morgan tells me and I dial the number of her office.

 _"_ _Talk dirty to me"_ that is definitely not a greeting I expected. When I look around I see that all of them are trying not to laugh out loud.

"This is Section Chief Erin Strauss" I say.

 _"_ _Ma'am, I think it goes without saying that I was expecting it to be someone else"_ Garcia hurriedly says and from the inside I'm laughing, but I'm careful not to show it in my facial expression or voice.

"I need a list of every grade school in the third ward and Wauwatosa"

 _"_ _Yes Ma'am, the third ward has one public grade school, but there appear to be four private schools that draw from that area"_

"And what about Wauwatosa?"

 _"_ _That would be nine, Ma'am"_

"And how many students?"

 _"_ _3200"_

"Can you also get me a list of every guidance counsellor that deals directly with the student body in that area?"

 _"_ _Certainly, Ma'am and again I'd like to a-"_ and I hang up the phone, stopping her in a midsentence.

I sent the team to go the school.

A few hours later I hear Agent Reid say with a smile in his voice "Look who is here"

I hear a voice that I certainly didn't expect to hear, but I guess that she's not alone and that Hotchner is here to.

"Hey, where do we start?" Agent Prentiss asks "How fast can you get us up to speed" she adds.

"How fast can you sit down?" I hear Agent Jareau say in a lighter voice than I have heard since we entered the jet.

I decide that this is a good moment to walk into the room.

"We're only here to help" Agent Prentiss says as soon as she sees me.

"We'll deal with this later" I tell both Hotchner and Prentiss and from the corner of my eyes I see Agent Prentiss sharing an annoyed look with Agent Jareau.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

The next morning a new body has been found. To be honest that body gave us the last clues that we needed. We go around the schools with the new profile of the kid and soon JJ and Reid have a name and address.

At the house JJ and Reid are covering the back while Hotch, Morgan, Strauss and I are thinking of plan.

"Is there any sign of the nurse or the dad?" I ask.

"No" Morgan answers.

"So what are we doing here?" the detective asks.

"Call in SWAT, secure the perimeter and wait for him to come out" Strauss says.

"Ma'am, he's holding a woman inside" Morgan says flabbergasted by her suggestion.

"We don't know that for certain. We don't have probable cause" she answers.

"She's right" Hotch adds.

"If he's got her, he'll wait 48 hours. He is not going to kill her yet" Strauss says.

"He's changed the pattern of the dump site, now he's changed how he abducts them. Do we really want to gamble he's sticking to the rest of the model?" Morgan asks with his temper starting to show.

"Let's pound on the door, maybe he'll panic" the detective proposes.

"But he could spook just enough to kill her early" Hotch says.

"Let me go in alone. The boy is in the family room, he'll answer the door" I propose.

"No" Strauss immediately says.

"We need to get invited in that door. He's looking for female authority figures. If he lets me in, I can signal as soon as I see anything that gives us cause" I argue looking at both Hotch and Strauss.

"Technically, you're not even in the FBI" Strauss says.

"All the better" Hotch tells her.

"She's interfering with a federal investigation" Strauss argues with him.

"Well, if I'm no longer in the FBI, then you have no authority over me. I'm just a civilian knocking on a little boy's door" I say.

"Prentiss" Morgan says to grab my attention and he hands over his backup piece.

"Thank you"

"As soon as you have probable cause, give us a signal and get out of there" Hotch tells me.

"Okay" I say and I walk towards the door, I hear Hotch tell Strauss

"No-one knows better than me that we need to make this arrest legal"

As I near the door I hear the sound of cartoons. I knock on the door and the boy opens it.

"Hey, are you David? I'm Emily, your dad asked me to come by"

"He's busy"

"Would it be okay if I came in and waited?" I ask and David shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess" he says and he opens the door further.

"Thank you" I say and he closes the door behind me and he locks it.

"My dad says it's unsafe to keep the door unlocked" he tells me, answering my unasked question.

"Smart man" I say knowing that it's as much to keep people out as it is to keep people in "So, where is your dad?" I ask when I don't see him after looking around.

"He's working in there" David says and he points to a closed door.

"Is he alone?" David doesn't answer me, I walk to the door and ask "Would it be okay if I just let him know I was waiting?"

"He doesn't let me go down there when he's working" David answers.

"Oh, no, you don't have to. I'm just gonna go and see if he's too busy. And we both can be really quiet, okay? Can you be quiet?" after receiving a nod from David I open the first door while drawing my gun. I take two seconds before opening the second door, I look around and I see the missing nurse hanging from her wrists from a wooden pole. She starts shaking her head to her left and my right, I look to my right and I'm greeted with a two by four on my forehead. I lose my grip on the gun on the way down and I see him grabbing it. David comes through the door, probably being curious after hearing some noise, and Joe asks him

"Who is this? Where did she come from?"

"Said she was a friend of yours" David answers innocently while I'm trying to get the world to stop spinning.

"What?" he asks in disbelieve.

"Said she was a friend of yours" David repeats a little louder, mistaking his father's disbelieve for his father not hearing him.

I vaguely see Joe trying to hand over the gun to David and telling him "Okay take this"

"I can't" David answers.

"Take it!" hoe repeats, more forceful this time "It's okay, it's okay, just put your finger on the trigger and point it right at her, okay?"

"No" I force out, but not as loud as I wanted to.

"This is their fault, you know, this is their fault. We're doing the right thing, alright? We're doing the right thing. Just pull the trigger" Joe says as he grabs my arms, I manage to signal and immediately I hear the front door being kicked in. The sound makes David jumps and he pulls the trigger. I feel a searing pain in my side, the basement door is kicked in and as soon as David's father lets go of me my hands drift to my side. I lift one hand slightly only to find it covered in blood. I hear Hotch telling David to let go of the gun and I'm glad that no-one has shot David. I see the detective cuffing Joe Smith, while Hotch carries David out of the house. Morgan replaces my hands with his own.

"Prentiss, can you walk?" he asks after seeing that it isn't too bad.

"I think so" I say, I know that it's most likely just a flesh wound.

"I've called an ambulance" JJ says and even I am smart enough to realize that you do need some medical help after being shot even if it's just a flesh wound.

When we're back on the street I see Strauss coming and I say "Cold-hearted witch on six o'clock" Morgan, JJ and I snigger at my comment, but I'm soon stopped by the pain it causes.

"What happened in there?" she asks in her normal demanding voice. I consider to ignore her just for fun, but I know it wouldn't do any good.

"Unsub hit me in the head with a two by four, I lost my gun, he give it to his son, said son jumped at some noise, accidently pulled the trigger and hit me in the side. I don't think I have a concussion and the shot wound is just a flesh wound" I tell her giving her a short summary of what happened and my injuries as an ambulance comes to a stop.

"Ah, Agent Prentiss, long time no see. John, we should have known it as soon as we heard Agent down" Jane tells her partner. Somehow almost every single time I get hurt here in the states they're in the area. The two of them drive around in the US and help out wherever they are. I know that it isn't a good sign when you personally know two paramedics, but Strauss was right when she said that I'm too reckless. It is becoming better, but I'll risk my life to save another without thinking about it.

"The only difference that it is now a real 'long time no see'" John says and I let out a fake annoyed sigh.

"Alright, we'll tease you more later, but what did you do this time?" Jane asks.

"It was decided for me that it's a good idea to use my head for target practice with a two by four and I thought it would be nice decorate my side with a bullet" I tell them while I feel the eyes of the team and Strauss on me.

"Since you're still alive and joking around, I guess no concussion, although I do think you'll have a nice headache and a flesh wound" John says.

"Do you also have the answer to my next two questions?" I ask them.

"Yes, we can most likely stitch you up here and we have to do a real examination, but I don't think you need to go to the hospital" Jane says correctly guessing what my questions would be.

"How do you know Prentiss?" Morgan asks.

"One, some people you met one time and you'll remember them and two, I have no idea how often we have already patched her up" John answers.

"Why is she one of those people you can't forget?" JJ asks.

"The first time we met her she was shot in the vest multiple times, had without doubt an internal bleeding and still wanted us to give her a clean bill of health. As soon as she had sort of demanded that she passed out and we were able to bring her to a hospital without a fight" I sigh at hearing Jane tell this to the team.

Jane asks me to take of my shirt so she can stitch me up, both Morgan and Strauss walk away, but Jay stays and asks questions.

"You know the drill, paracetamol should do the trick, your bandages need to be changed twice a day and you can't stay alone for the next forty-eight hours. Of course no heavy lifting, your side needs to heal. Also if paracetamol doesn't do the trick, you need to go to your doctor to get a better pain killer" Jane says.

"Yes Ma'am" I joke.

"Emily" she says sternly.

"I hear you, I swear. I'll stay with someone else" I reassure her.

"Okay, I really hope we won't see each other again soon" John says.

"Me too, thanks"

"No problem" they say at the same time and they make the ambulance ready to go.

"Em, just stay with me" JJ offers.

"If you sure" I say.

"Absolutely"

"You've got yourself a deal, thanks" I tell JJ as Hotch walks over to us.

"How are you?"

"I'll live. Is it weird I'm glad to be back?" I ask him.

"I'll make sure it stays official" he answers and he walks over to Strauss.

On the flight the atmosphere is a bit tense, I guess it has to do with Strauss being with us. I'm struggling to find a comfortable position during the whole flight, I'm really glad when we land. Hotch drove me to the airport I don't have a car to worry about, since I can't drive and JJ offered me a ride. First we're going to go to my condo to pick up some clothes and then we'll go to her house.

When we're in front of my condo JJ says she'll wait for me in the car. As I enter my condo, I throw my keys on the counter and get lost in the view of my window being irritated that it even hurts to walk the stairs to my condo. I get shaken out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the door. When I look through the peephole I see JJ standing there and I open the door.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you have been here for twenty-five minutes"

"Really?" I ask receiving a nod in return "Sorry, Jay. I'll grab some things, you can wait here if you like" I say.

A few minutes later we're on our way to JJ's house. When we arrive at her house, we talk for a bit before going to bed.

* * *

I took a few liberties about the paramedics, them driving around in the US part and the medical part altogether. I'm not a doctor and I don't live in the US so I have no idea how it works in real life, but I just needed that to fit into my story. I hope that no-one is offended by that. Further, all mistakes made are mine; English is not my first language.

 **Also, do you think both Emily and JJ are capable of not acting on their feelings?**


	14. InNameandBloodAKAInBirthandDeath part II

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Hey Em, remember that time that we went out with Garcia and met Brad?" JJ asks while we're eating breakfast.

"Yes" I answer a bit confused about why she would ask that.

"What did he say to you that you decided to invite him over to our table?"

"Well, he immediately introduced himself as an FBI Agent, which always annoys me to no end when people do that in order to try to pick someone up, and he began bragging about it. I thought we could use a laugh and I knew you and Garcia would understand my intentions"

* * *

 _"_ _We've only been here for five minutes" Garcia says when she sees that Emily is already talking to a good looking man._

 _"_ _Yeah, but look at her, she broke away from the group, guy saw her alone, made his move" JJ says._

In the mean while with Emily

 _"_ _Hello beauty, my name is Brad, I work for the FBI and I'm very good at it" a guy introduces himself when I'm ordering drinks for me, JJ and Garcia. Seeing the fact that I don't recognize his face, I guess that he's lying. I'm doubting between showing him my badge and just playing along to have some fun._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you, Brad"_

 _"_ _What is a pretty lady like you doing alone in a club?" he asks, but I can tell that he's lying. I'm fairly certain that he knows that I'm not alone._

 _"_ _I'm not alone, I'm here with two friends" I say._

 _"_ _Really?" he asks._

 _"_ _Yeah, c'mon you should join us" I say as I walk over to Jay and Garcia, I hear Garcia tell JJ "It must be serious"_

Back to the group

 _"_ _Ladies, this is Brad an real FBI Agent" Emily tells JJ and Garcia while putting their beers on the table._

 _"_ _Really?" Garcia asks suggestively._

 _"_ _Really" Emily confirms and as she looks at their faces she knows they've caught on to her plan._

 _"_ _No way" JJ says, while Brad is nodding along and visibly liking all the attention he's getting._

 _"_ _That's exciting, what's it like in Quantico?" Garcia asks Brad._

 _"_ _It's quite impressive" he answers while JJ and Emily exchange a glance that clearly says that they're not impressed by his tricks._

 _"_ _What department are you in?" JJ asks._

 _"_ _That's classified"_

 _"_ _It must be really though keeping all those secrets"_

 _"_ _You know it's a skill like anything else" Brad answers JJ as he turns back to Emily "Carpenters are good at building stuff, measuring, the FBI is good at keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass" Garcia and Emily let out a fake giggle at his answer._

 _"_ _Well, wow, somebody's got to do it. Oh, do you have to carry your gun and badge with you everywhere you go?" Emily asks._

 _"_ _Affirmative" he answers._

 _"_ _Can we see it?" Emily asks._

 _"_ _See what?" he asks clearly getting uncomfortable now that they continue to question him._

 _"_ _Your badge" Emily clarifies._

 _"_ _Please?" Garcia adds._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, that's …" he says while struggling to find the right words._

 _"_ _Classified" Emily, JJ and Garcia say together saving him from having to come up with a good excuse and the three of them are reaching for their own badges._

 _"_ _Of course. Tell me Brad, does it look anything like this?" Emily asks while showing him his badge._

 _"_ _Or this?" JJ asks while showing hers._

 _"_ _Or maybe this?" Garcia asks while showing her own. Brad bites his lip and walks away, while they laugh and JJ's phone rings._

 _"_ _Criminal ass" JJ says as she reaches for her cell "Though job" she says as she looks at the caller id and doesn't recognizes the number. "Agent Jareau" she answers the call while walking to a quieter place._

 _"_ _Lady, you are officially in my top eight and I'm so blogging about this later. Clink me" Garcia says and after clinking their glasses they take a drink, but are interrupted by JJ._

 _"_ _Sorry ladies" JJ tells Emily and Garcia with a face that can only mean one thing, they have a case._

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

"That was a great night" I say as I remember how easily Pen and I caught on to Em's plan and how much fun we had in the ten minutes that we were in the bar, before we caught the case.

"It was" Emily agrees.

* * *

 _Two days later_

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I ended up staying with Jay a day longer than necessary, but it was nice and honestly, I just don't want to leave her. I want to share the rest of my life with her and I truly hope that we can start over from the beginning when Jones is caught. I'm done just sitting around and waiting for INTERPOL to catch him, so I asked Sean to let me unofficially help and luckily enough he agreed and sent me everything they have until now. I plan on using the next and last four days off my leave to go over everything he sent me and hopefully to magically find him.


	15. Children of the Dark

_"In the city, crime is taken as emblematic of class and race. In the suburbs, though, it's intimate and psychological, resistant to generalization, a mystery of the individual soul." Barbara Ehrenreich  
_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

As soon as we all get into the bullpen JJ tells us that we have a case. Three families have been murdered and our Unsub is killing in faster cycles. When we have a few starting points for the profile we are on our way.

While we're brainstorming on the jet we come to the conclusion that we're most likely dealing with multiple Unsubs. Morgan and JJ are going to the precinct while Hotch, Reid and I go to the crime scene.

When we arrive by the house of the latest victims we hear that once again there were no signs of forced entry. We discover that the lightbulb by the front door was turned loose. So the light didn't work last night, they also had a peephole so they either knew them or at least one of them looks nonthreatening and they lied their way in.

As we walk to the living room, we tell the detective on scene that we have two profiles and thus two Unsubs.

"Have these chairs been moved?" Hotch asks the detective.

"No, this is all how we found it" he answers not quite understanding why Hotch would ask that, but I understand it.

"So they were positioned to face the area where their parents were killed. Everything has been cleared out like a stage" Hotch thinks out loud.

"It's entertainment. They sit and watch the parents die" I contribute.

"Maybe" Hotch says and we get Reid who is just done interviewing the neighbour who found them before continuing our way to the precinct to tell JJ, Morgan and the lead detective what we found.

When we have told them our information Garcia calls Morgan's cell.

"Hey girl, you're on speaker behave" he tells her

"Or what? You'll spank me?" she answers probably without thinking about it. We are not even surprised, but the detective is stunned. After an awkward silence of two seconds she tells us what she's got.

After Garcia has hung up Morgan tells us that he hasn't found anything while looking at victimology. There's nothing that connects these three families. At this moment it looks like they are targeting families randomly.

After a few hours we have more information and are ready to give the profile.

"We are looking for two men. Probably white, given the neighbourhoods that they hit. Mid to late twenties, intelligent and organized" Hotch starts.

"These are career criminals. One or both has done hard time, but neither presents as a convict. They would appear clean-shaven, well dressed" Morgan continues.

"Neighbourly" I add "This helps them talk their way into the homes. They may also be using some kind of ruse"

"What kind of ruse?" the detective asks.

"Given that the invasions have taken place in the evening, it could be anything. Could be door-to-door sales, person in distress, car trouble" Hotch says and it sucks that we don't know what ruse they are using, if we did, we could give the public a concrete warning.

"Derrick Todd Lee, used a tape of a crying baby to get women to open their door in Baton Rouge. Never underestimate their creativity" Reid tells them.

"These men share a very tight bond and a mutual compulsion to kill, but their signatures reveal two very distinct personalities" I say.

"One brutalizes the parents. This is the dominant one, he is sadistic, remorseless and extremely volatile" Hotch says.

"The other prefers the needle. His injections are consistent with an angel of death. He is more withdrawn, sensitive and he has a warped sense of mercy" I tell them about our second Unsub.

"Agent Morgan is passing out a list of places where he might have access to the drug he uses" Hotch says while Morgan walks around "It's long, but-" he continues as JJ interrupts him.

"Hotch, there has been another one and they're sending an ambulance"

"Ambulance?" I ask rhetorically.

"There's a survivor?" Hotch asks and JJ gives him a nod. He tells me and JJ to go to the hospital.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

"She's lucky to be alive" the doctor says "the injection went into the soft tissue of the arm, missed the vein"

"That's the first, this guy doesn't miss" Emily says.

"Like I said, she's lucky"

"Is she conscious?" I ask him. How awful it might be, she is currently our only lead to finding our Unsubs.

"She's in and out. Keep in mind she's suffering the effects of an acute Barbiturate overdose, she's drowsy, confused" he answers.

"Given what's happened, that's probably best" Emily says and we walk into her room. I let Emily make the first contact.

"Hey Carrie? My name is Emily and this is Jennifer" she introduces us, I'm not really fond of my first name, but for some reason I don't mind her calling me by my real name even if it's just to make a child feel more comfortable.

"Hey" she answers hesitantly.

"Would you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Emily asks.

"Only if I can ask you a question first" she says and both Emily and I can guess what she is going to ask. She needs to have an answer, but the doctor and nurses won't give it to her in order to make sure that she stays calm.

"Sure" Emily answers.

"My parents and little brother are dead, aren't they?" the way she asks us leads me to believe that she know the answer, but that she just need someone to confirm it.

"Yes and we are very sorry for your loss"

"Thank you" she says "You can ask your questions"

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"I opened the door after someone had knocked on it. He had a cat in his arms and he said that he had hit him/her. He asked if we could call the vet and if we had a bag, since the cat could have diseases. Danny kept standing by the door while I went to grab a bag, but when I came back there were two of them"

"What did the other one look like?"

"Heavier. Hispanic. Quiet. He never looked straight ahead"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Like, a few times, I felt him staring at me. When I looked up, he always looked away"

"Avoiding eye contact?"

"Then my Dad came in from the study and they jumped him. They made Danny call for my mom and they tied them up. Then one of them went over, got the thing from the fireplace. He started hitting them with it and they made us watch"

"Ok, you know what? We can take a break and-" I start, seeing that she is becoming upset.

"No, you need this, right?" she interrupts and I regretfully nod "After a while, the quiet one took Danny away and the other one just started going through drawers, looking for stuff. When I had the chance, I just ran" she finishes her story.

We ask her a few other questions before going back to the precinct. Now we know that they are using cats as a ruse we can narrow our list of places down to places where they have both, the drug and the cat. Carrie also told us that the Hispanic one doesn't speak Spanish and that they refer to each other as brothers. They might be adopted.

"This guy showed affection for Carrie, we know he took her photograph. We can use that" Hotch says.

"If we release the news of her survival, it might draw him out" Reid says and I see that Emily is not comfortable with that, I see that Hotch noticed it too.

"Not comfortable with that?" he asks

"Okay, but I would be more comfortable with that if we doubled her security" she relents. I wonder why she is so hesitant with this, normally it would be me of Reid who wouldn't feel comfortable with doing something like this. Nonetheless I prepare a press conference and Hotch tells me and Emily to go to Carrie when I'm done with the press.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

After JJ has finished up the press conference, we go to pick up some clothes for Carrie before going to the hospital.

"Em, can I ask you a question?" JJ asks on the way to the hospital.

"Sure, but you just did" I smile.

"I have never seen you act like this when we're talking about a victim" she states.

"I know"

"Can you explain it to me?" she asks in such a calm and non-judgemental tone that I can't keep it from her.

"It's just … that at that age my life also got totally screwed up. I know that you know that Harris Hightower got me pregnant. When that happened I was as old as Carrie is now. I went to something different than she is going through right now, but-" I pause for a few seconds looking for the right words "I don't know, I just want to keep her save from more harm" and instead of saying something she just lays her hand on my thigh and I cover it with my own. God, I wish I could just tell her that I made a big and very stupid mistake. I'm so tempted to do that, but the thought of Jones hurting Jay again or even worse, killing her, is enough to stop me from actually doing it.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

I'm thankful that Em explained her reaction in the car and that she trusts me enough to tell me about it. When we arrive Garcia calls me, most likely with information about Carrie's family in LA.

"It's Garcia, hopefully with good news for Carrie. Can you go ahead and ask the doctor when she is being released?"

"Sure" she answers and she walks to the hospital doors.

Unfortunately Garcia doesn't call with good news. She still isn't able to reach the family in LA, but she's going to keep trying.

"Hey, so Carrie has been cleared to go" Emily tells me when I walk towards her.

"Well, I wish she had somewhere to go" I comment

"Still no luck with the LA thing?" she asks and I just shake my head "Can't this girl take a break" she says a little irritated.

When we hear Carrie scream we run to her room. An officer is already there, but it seems like he doesn't really know what to do. I feel Em giving me a nudge to let me know that I should be the one to wake Carrie up. While I have her wrapped up in a hug I look at Emily and I wonder how often she has woken up from a nightmare. Carrie tells us that the nightmare was about her dad.

We tell her that she is cleared to go and that we are trying to get in touch with her family in LA.

"But where am I going to stay until then?" she asks us

Em and I exchange a glance before I say "You can come with us to the police station" she agrees and 45 minutes later we're back at the precinct. Emily goes to Hotch to tell him about the flower arrangement while I go with Carrie to another room.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

"Exact same floral arrangement was in the Ortiz living room" I tell Hotch showing him the photo of both the flowers in the living room and in Carrie's hospital room.

"Could be coincidence"

"Or the sender was in the house, associated it with her" I argue.

"No note?" Hotch asks.

"No, just a blank card from the floral shop"

"Get Garcia to track the delivery and Reid's got something for us when you're done" he says and he walks out of the room.

"Hey, Garcia, it's Em" I start before being interrupted.

"Why cats?" she asks and I don't get why.

"Sorry?" I ask her

"Evil has no boundaries" she sort of explains.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think they go peacefully" I say.

"Yeah, how do we catch these guys?"

"Uh, back-trace a flower delivery for me"

"I'll call you back, before you can call me back, because it's taking too long" and she hangs up while I'm smiling at her last weird, but totally Garcia, sentence. True to her word she calls me back about thirty seconds later, with all the information I need. I go over to the guys to tell them what we found.

"Guys, I think we may have found our girl's secret admirer" I say.

"Garcia traced the flowers?" Morgan asks.

"Yep, paid for by phone with a creditcard under the name Robert Serrano"

It appears that Robert Serrano isn't one of our Unsubs. Thanks to Garcia we do have some new suspects, but unfortunately we'll need Carrie to take a look at them. Hopefully she will recognize one of them. She looks at the pictures for a few second before pointing at one and being very sure of it. Morgan grabs the right file and it looks like one of our Unsubs is Ervin Robles.

"Your parents would be really proud of you" I tell Carrie.

"It's too late to be a good daughter now" she says.

"Oh, that's not true"

"I was horrible to them and now they're gone. Why did they do it? I mean, there has to be a reason, right?"

"Oh, you'll drive yourself crazy trying to figure out the reason"

"I go crazy every time I close my eyes"

"It may have something to do with what happened to them when they were younger" I say slowly

"Like what? Were they abused or something?"

"There's a good chance"

"Are there any happy families?"

"I don't know" I answer after a few seconds and when I look up I see Jay staring at us with a grin on her face. JJ is going to stay with Carrie while we're going to follow up on Ervin.

He isn't at his work, but his supervisor leaves him a message to come in. In the mean while Hotch and I are going to talk with the foster mom, who gives us a weird vibe. She does give us a second name, Gary, and she tells us that Ervin has a sister whose name is Lucy. Morgan and Reid stayed at Ervin's work and they call us when they know that Ervin will come. Pretty soon we have him in custody.

He's not talking to us and we realise that our only shot of getting him to talk and give us a location on Gary is if 'family' talks to him. We ask Carrie if she's willing to help us and she agrees.

"Remember, he'll be in handcuffs and leg irons. There'll be nothing to worry about" Hotch tells Carrie again as we're walking to the interrogation room.

"And I will be in there with you" I add.

"Okay"

"You don't have to do this, if you don't want to, Carrie" JJ tells her, making sure that she knows she can still back out.

"I do" she says.

"Remember, we're interested in Gary, his whereabouts, his next move" Hotch says.

"I will keep him on point about that, Carrie. Just try your best to keep him engaged" I tell her.

"This way" Hotch tells her and when I'm about to follow Jay stops me.

"Okay, I'm, I'm sorry. Can we just stop and think about this for a minute?" she asks.

"She'll be okay" I tell her.

"She's a kid. What is she trying to prove here?" Jay asks.

"That she can be a good daughter" I say with far more emotion in my voice than I normally have.

Carrie helps us getting the right information out of Ervin. When they lead Ervin out of the room, I just know she's going to have a breakdown. I just wrap her up in a hug and let her get everything out.

We found Gary and it was almost too easy to talk him down. He sent the boy out first, before giving himself up. Morgan is calling with DSS so that hopefully we won't have to bring him and the girl back to the foster home that they are in now. We have no luck, DSS won't replace them before they have conducted an full investigation and we'll have to bring them back.

Just as we are ready to go back, Morgan's phone rings. It's Hotch and apparently he's asking if we searched the backpacks.

"Backpacks? No, we didn't. Why would we search the backpacks?" Morgan says and at that moment we hear shots getting fired. We run to the front door as soon as possible.

We see the foster mother laying on the ground, but Tyler only fired at the photos. Morgan is talking him down and I'm pissed that he puts his gun away. If Tyler relevels the gun, I'll have to shot a kid. Luckily enough it's pretty easy to talk him down, as soon as Morgan promises he'll never have to come back here again he hands over the gun.

After this accident we're able to get all the kids out and a few hours later Hotch and I are packing the files and we're almost ready to go home.

"I could take her" I say, talking about Carrie. We still haven't heard anything from her family in LA.

"Take her?"

"Carrie. To D.C."

"To live with you?"

"Yeah"

"Why would you do that?"

"I have room, money and, you know, she's smart. Two, three years, she goes to college"

"Prentiss, this is the job and I need to know that you can be objective"

"And I need to know that I can be human"

"Oh, that, that's great" I say. I'm glad that she will be surrounded by family, but I'm also a bit disappointed.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

On the jet I'm sitting across of Emily. I know that this case hit her.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah" she answers.

"They're good people, Carrie's family"

"Good, I'm glad" she says and looks out of the window again.

"I think it's a good idea, though"

"What's that?"

"You, kids. I can see it" I tell her out of the ground of my heart.

"Yeah?" she asks more insecure than I have ever heard before and I nod. A smile starts coming on her face before she turns to stare out of the window once again.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Reviews keep me going.


	16. About Face Part I

A/n a special thanks to **LichMaster701** for leaving a review

* * *

 _Erasmus wrote, "What else is the whole life of mortals but a sort of comedy, in which the various actors, disguised by various costumes and masks, walk on and plays each one his part, until the manager waves them off the stage?"_

* * *

Since it's almost Halloween, Reid walks into the bullpen wearing a mask, weird gloves and having a bag of other things in his arms. Emily and Morgan are both working and Morgan doesn't hear Reid sneaking up on him. At hearing Reid talk he isn't startled he slowly turns around and is stared in the face by Reid who is wearing a sort of Frankenstein mask. Morgan jumps and Emily and Reid share a laugh.

"Happy all hallows eve, Folks" Reid says smiling as he lifts up his mask and sets the bag on his desk. He turns around and continues "To paraphrase from Celtic mythology, tomorrow night all order is suspended, and the barriers between the natural and the supernatural are temporarily Remooooved" he drags out the last word and throws a fake head to Prentiss.

"See, that right there is why Halloween creeps me out" Morgan says while pointing to the head that Reid just threw.

"You're scared of Halloween?" Reid asks flabbergasted. How can anyone not love Halloween?

"I didn't say I was scared, I said I was creeped out" Morgan says defending himself "There's a difference there, Youngster. You should look it up" he continues with a little joke.

"What creeps you out about it?" Emily asks curious to why something like Halloween would creep the big, bad Derek Morgan out.

"I don't know. People wearing masks. I don't like folks in disguises" he says.

"That's the best thing about Halloween. You can be anyone you want to be" Reid says.

"Nah, I'm pretty good just being me" Morgan tells him.

"Yeah, why is it that neither one of those points of view surprise me?" Emily says.

"You know what, though? On the flip side, it does provide a pretty good reason to cosy up with a scary flick and a little Halloween honey" Morgan says, finishing his sentence with a wink.

"Eew, Halloween honey, that's-now I'm creeped out" Emily says.

"Guys, he's here" Reid says when he sees Strauss and The David Rossi enter the bullpen. After all three of them receive a short glare of Strauss he completely pulls of his mask.

Once Rossi enters the bullpen he is a bit startled by the fact that one of the agents is wearing a mask, but when he sees the agent and two other agents interact, he seriously hopes that they are on Hotch's team. As he sees Erin giving the three agents a glare, he knows that they're on Hotch's team and he gives them a smile while walking past them to Hotch's office.

When Hotch and Rossi have chatted for two minutes and JJ has informed them that she's ready to brief them on the new case they walk over to Reid, Morgan and Prentiss.

"SSA David Rossi, this is SSA Emily Prentiss" Hotch starts to introduce.

"Are you the daughter of Ambassador Prentiss?" Rossi interrupts Hotch, he's fairly certain the answer is yes, but he wants to be one hundred percent certain.

"Yes" Emily answers.

"Good to see that you got your life back on the rails" Rossi comments.

"My guess is that we probably met when I was drunk and/or high, didn't we?" Emily asks, already knowing that there's a big chance that the answer to her question is yes.

"We did" Rossi says, confirming her suspicion.

"Well, I guess I made a great first impression" Emily says sarcastically and Rossi smiles as he remembers the first time they met.

* * *

 _One day ago a new case came to Rossi and Gideon, they decided that Rossi should go and he immediately went on his way. In the evening, he's almost there when all out of sudden there's a girl standing on the road. Immediately he steps on the breaks and luckily enough he's stopped just in time. He steps out of his car and asks the girl "Are you alright?"_

 _She turns around and he immediately notices that she's drunk and probably high too "I'm fine, but I don't know you, so I'm going now" she says in such a way that if she hadn't turned around Dave wouldn't have known that she's at least drunk. Rossi is surprised by how steady her voice sounds, but in the mean while the girl has started walking and he notices that it's almost a straight line. He is tempted to just let her go, but his instincts tell him to bring her home himself._

 _He runs over to her "Look, there's no need to be afraid of me, I'm an FBI agent" he says as he shows her his badge._

 _"_ _Good for you, but what do you want from me" she snaps at him._

 _"_ _I'm not going to let you walk home on your own"_

 _"_ _Right, because that way you can be a hero" she says with her temper showing in her voice._

 _"_ _That's not true. Please accept my offer and tell me where to drop you off"_

 _"_ _I'm not going to tell you where I live" she stubbornly says, but she does start walking to his car._

 _"_ _That's fine with me, but I'm going to take you to the police station" he says as they reach his car._

* * *

 _"_ _I'm looking for detective Dennison" Rossi says at the front desk by the station._

 _"_ _Wait here and I'll get him" the officer tells him._

 _"_ _Agent Rossi, thank you for coming" Detective Dennison greets him._

 _"_ _No problem, but I did find a girl walking alone on the road and I took her with me since she refused to tell me where she lives" Rossi tells Dennison and the girl walks up to Dennison._

 _"_ _Dennison"_

 _"_ _Emily Prentiss"_

 _Even after these three words Rossi knows that they don't exactly have a good bond, he can almost feel the hatred that's showing in their voices._

 _"_ _Thank you for the lift Agent Rossi, but I'll walk myself home now"_

 _"_ _Not a chance, I might not be able to arrest you for underage drinking, but I can make you stay here until an officer can drive you home as a safety precaution" he says with a lot of hatred showing in his voice._

 _"_ _Fine, Asshole" the girl, apparently called Emily, replies before she throws herself on a chair._

 _"_ _I could drive her home" Rossi offers._

 _"_ _That fine by me, but she'll most likely complain the whole way" Dennison says before giving Rossi the address, that Rossi immediately recognises. He can't believe that this is the daughter of the Ambassador._

 _In the car he asks her "Emily, what will your parents think of this"_

 _"_ _I haven't got the foggiest idea what my father would think, seeing the fact that I have never seen or have had contact with him in any way. My mother, on the other hand, just doesn't give a damn, as long as I play the perfect daughter when she needs me and I won't get caught with my girlfriend" she answers, completely surprising Rossi who had expected something like 'that's none of your damn business' as an answer. He thinks that the combination of drugs and alcohol is loosening her lips, she's has told him a bit about her family situation and she just came out to him. He's glad that he found her when he did; at least tonight she'll be home._

 _During the rest of the time Rossi stays there to help with the case he meets Emily multiple times, but never sober. He really feels for the girl, but what could he do? It is the Ambassador we're talking about, no-one will question her._

* * *

When nothing else is said, Hotch continues the introduction "SSA Derek Morgan"

"It's an honor, Agent Rossi" Morgan says as they're shaking hands.

"Please, just Dave" he says.

"And Dr Spencer Reid"

"Sir, if I could talk to you later about your work with The Scarsdale skinner. Psycho-linguistics is an incredibly dynamic field and the fact that your profile of his reading habits ultimately led to his capture is something I find so incredibly intrig-" Reid says before being interrupted

"Reid, slow down. He'll be here for a while, you can catch up with him later" Hotch says, stopping Reid's waterfall of words.

"Sorry" Reid sheepishly says.

"No problem, doctor" Rossi reassures him, while he's profiling them. He's glad to Prentiss regained control of her life and has even made it to the BAU, he's looking forward to working with all of them, but especially to working with Prentiss. Morgan seems like a great guy, but he'll need time to really warm up to you and even more time before he really starts to trust you. Reid also seems to be a great guy, but even from this sort interaction Rossi has the idea that he isn't very good on the social front. I think this is going to be my favourite team to work with, Rossi thinks as they're walking to the conference room.

* * *

"Oh my god" Garcia exclaims after opening the door and being faced with the gory pictures that all pulled on the screen. Rossi slowly turns around at hearing the exclamation. After Garcia has closed her eyes, she asks "What's that?"

"Technical analyst Penelope Garcia, this is SSA David Rossi" Hotch introduces Garcia and Rossi to each other.

"Is it gone, JJ?" Garcia asks and JJ pulls up a photo of the dining table before saying "Yeah, you're safe" and she takes a seat, all of them are a little amused by Garcia's actions

"Ok. Just to, um Carrollton, Texas, has nearly a diverse population with, um, it's all in there" Garcia says, still a little shaken from seeing the photos, as she hands over the file to Hotch "I'm sorry" she continues "Very happy to meet you, sir" and she shakes Rossi's hand "I'll be in my office" she leaves the conference room and almost forgets to close the door "Sorry" she says as she comes back to close the door.

"She's different" is all Rossi manages to say, still being a bit flabbergasted by the technical analyst.

"You have no idea" Hotch answers and they start to put together a first profile. Rossi is amazed by how they complete each other, all of them are not afraid to question the others or to put in their own opinion. It surprises him that JJ also participates and that she has actual knowledge of profiling, even though she's officially not one of them.

* * *

A/n I hope you guys liked it, the next part of this chapter will be up when I have three reviews. And for those of you who were wondering, the Dennison in this chapter is the same as in chapter 3.


	17. About Face Part II

Three people have left a review at the last chapter, so as promised here's the next one and a special thanks to **becarefulcontentspriceless, LichMaster701** and **CM6SHIELD6PLL6  
**

Also the whole chapter is in Rossi P.O.V.

* * *

During the whole case I kept thinking about the unfinished business that is the main reason of why I have come back. Near the end of the case I asked the technical analyst girl if she could put a file together with the all the information she could find.

When I was walking the scene with Doctor Reid he just kept on talking, I seriously think that there's no off-switch on him. I also annoyed Hotch with doing my own thing, he told me that the team now works together and that teamwork is important.

Me coming back to the BAU didn't go as smooth as I had hoped, but I do enjoy working with them. It feels great to be back in the field again. I hadn't realized how much I missed it until Doctor Reid and I walked the crimescene. When I came in this morning, I thought I would quit again when I had solved my unfinished business, however just one case with this team has me doubting that thought. I'm aware of the fact that I acted like an arrogant and selfish bastard on this case, I'm good at the job, but on the teamwork part I'll have to practice.

* * *

This team is like a family. Hotch is definitely the dad, especially towards the tech girl and doctor Reid.

The tech girl, Garcia if I'm correct, is that weird little sister who is loved by everyone. She seems to lift the mood of the team and they're amused by her antics.

Doctor Reid is the younger brother, who's still so innocent and pure, no matter what happens.

Prentiss and Morgan are definitely the older siblings, they love riling up one another and when they're tired of that they start teasing Reid, but always let him know that he's loved. Prentiss and Morgan are protective of everyone, they'd rather die than let anyone hurt their family and they love adrenalin rushes, but not so much that they become too reckless. Actually they are the male and female version of the same person, both have been hurt, but were strong enough to rebuild themselves and now devote their life to stop it from happening to others. They don't trust easily, but when you have earned their trust they'll do anything for you.

Then there's JJ, you could place her as the mom of this family, she looks innocent, but is tougher than she looks. You can trust her with your secrets. Sometimes she forgets that she also needs to think about herself, because she's so busy making sure that the others are alright.

I wonder if JJ and Prentiss are together, if they aren't, one of them needs to grow a pair and ask the other out on a date. It's so obvious that they love each other, I might have been married three times, but I recognise real love when I see it. They are meant to be together and they're soulmates. They even make me become all sappy, and that's something that none of my exes were able to do. Well, except, Erin, but that's another story.

I have thought about where to place myself, I guess that I'm the arrogant uncle, who always knows everything better than you do and has trouble adjusting to the new technology changes. You might not immediately suspect it, but underneath I'm just a big softy. You can tell me everything that you need to tell before you burst, but you don't want your parents to know about it and they'll never hear about it from me. Although it may not always look like it, everyone is aware of my reputation of a ladies man the first time around, I only have honest intentions.

This team is in one word just Perfect. If you have only one of them, they are good, however if you have them all together they are practically untouchable. I hope that one day I'll be an integral part of this family and I hope that I'll be able to make them even stronger.

This might sound weird, especially coming from me, but I'm honoured to work with this team. I won't show it, yet. I'll keep my cards in hand for a little longer and then, slowly, but surely I'll show them my cards.

* * *

A/n let me know what you think and keep leaving reviews, they make me update faster


	18. Identity

A/n Sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I wish all of you a happy new year.

Don't forget that you can nominate your favourite stories and authors for the **profilers choice awards 2016** you can nominate until December 31 11:59 PM EDT

And last but not least a special thanks to **CM6SHIELD6, LichMaster701** and **apollovriend** for leaving a review.

* * *

"An earthly kingdom cannot exist without inequality of persons. Some must be free, some serfs, some rulers, some subjects." Martin Luther

* * *

When Morgan came in this morning, Prentiss and Reid were already there.

"Hey Reid, tell Morgan what you saw last night" Prentiss says, as Morgan grabs his first consult, she's in to have some fun.

Reid sits down on the edge of Morgan's desk before starting "A popular theory among leading Astrophysicists, estimates that the hyper matter reactor would need about 10 to the 32nd Joules of energy to destroy a planet the size of earth. Now, Lucas said it took 19 years to build the first Death star, right? But if you look at the new essential chronology, there's a tested prototype for a super laser that spans-" Emily smiles at Morgan's bored face and unlike Reid, isn't surprised when he stands up "Where are you going?" Reid asks.

"Taking back the last five minutes of my life" Morgan answers, exaggerating on the time.

"I haven't even being talking for a minute" Reid starts "You can't go in there" he adds as he sees where Morgan is going.

"Don't you want to know about this guy?" Morgan asks Reid.

"I do" Prentiss answers and follows Morgan to Rossi's office.

"Got it all memorized, his books, his bio" Reid says, not understanding why they want to take a lot at Rossi's office.

"Yeah, books that have sold over a million copies" Morgan tells him.

"So?" Reid asks, still not catching what Morgan is trying to say

"There's a million reasons not to come back, if you know what I'm saying" Morgan says, while making it clear with his hands that he's revering to money.

Reid finally understands what Morgan is saying, he nervously looks around before joining Morgan and Prentiss.

"Taupe walls. That's a negative colour. Cold, distant. You know, emotionally, taupe is linked to loneliness and the desire to escape from the world" Prentiss says starting to profile the room.

"I just figured the guy's walls would be covered with plaques and commendations" Morgan says

"Maybe he doesn't want to be reminded of past victories. It's a new chapter for him" Prentiss suggests.

"What happened to the moratorium on intra-team profiling, guys?" Reid asks, while thinking about the fact that there's a likely possibility that they have profiled him to.

"Come on, Reid, team? I don't think this guy knows the meaning of the word" Morgan says, still having hard feelings about Rossi going solo on their previous case. "Oh, I found something. Looks like some type of religious art. Original, maybe? Definitely expensive" Morgan says grabbing the thing that caught his eye.

"It's renaissance art. If that's original-" Reid says, while taking it from Morgan and studying it.

"Is it?" Prentiss asks

"I don't know it's kinda hard to tell. Means he's into the classics" Reid starts to profile Rossi without even thinking about it.

"What else?" Morgan probes him.

"Uh, Italian, strict catholic upbringing. Probably believes in redemption" Reid finishes as Rossi walks in.

"Well, I believe in a lot of things. Catholic, yes. Italian-American, 52 years. Strict upbringing, not so much. Now, the artwork, that's 15th century, original. Cost more than my first house and as for the wall colour, it's just a base coat. Painters will come in and finish tomorrow. Now, if you're all finished, I think JJ and Hotch are ready for us. Isn't that how a team works?" He says correcting their profile of him and embarrassing Morgan a bit. Reid, Morgan and Prentiss stand there like they were just caught with their hands in the cookie jar. When Rossi is finished they walk to the conference room without saying another word. Rossi on the other hand is in a great mood and tried and succeeded in not laughing at their faces when they realised they had been caught.

* * *

After a few days we have the name of our Unsub, Henry Frost, the location and a sharpshooter. Rossi goes with Harris Townsend, the sharpshooter, to the east. Morgan and Emily go up the mountains through the northeast and the middle. Hotch and the sheriff stay down. Seeing that Townsend can't get a shot and Hotch can't get Frost to move, he gives Morgan and Prentiss the go to come closer.

Morgan and Prentiss steadily close in and when they're about 10 feet away from Frost they announce their presence. "FBI" they yell in unison. Frost turns around when he sees them he levels his machine gun and throws the victim towards them.

"One move and I'll shoot" Frost yells, Morgan and Prentiss hear Hotch asking Townsend if he has a shot. He does have one, but the chance that he'll be able to pull the trigger before he's truly dead is too big, so Hotch tells Morgan and Prentiss that if they can to take the shot.

"One of you can grab the girl" Frost says all out of sudden in a calm voice, Morgan and Prentiss know that he's up to something "Do it now or I'll kill you all" he adds already sounding a little more out of control.

Since Morgan is closer to the girl Prentiss gestures him to grab her. At that moment Frost pulls the trigger of his machine gun and starts shooting, Morgan stays down while using his body to cover the girl and Prentiss rolls out of the way, losing her gun. Without thinking about it she runs to Frost, tackling him. Frost recovers sooner than Prentiss had hoped and they start exchanging blows, both parties getting in some good hits. As they're fighting they're moving closer and closer to the edge. Everyone who sees it is holding their breath and praying that they won't go of the edge, for a moment it looks like their prayers are answered and that they're moving away from the edge. When everyone lets out the breath they were holding, Frost and Prentiss do roll over the edge.

"Prentiss!" Morgan yells as he runs towards the edge to see what happens. He sees that Frost and Prentiss have bumped into the big rock where Hotch and the sheriff are waiting.

The sheriff quickly puts Frost in cuffs and in the back of the police cruiser, while Hotch checks upon Prentiss who's already standing but looking a bit wobbly. In the mean while Morgan has helped the victim down the mountain and Rossi and Townsend have also come down the mountain.

"Prentiss, are you okay?" Hotch asks. She's standing steadier on her feet than before, but bruises are already forming. She has a gash on her cheek from the butt of Frost's gun, a few scrapes on her hands and face, she is trying to wipe away the blood from the gash on her head where she bumped it into the rock, but it's still bleeding steadily.

"I'm fine" she answers.

"You don't seem fine" Morgan tells her, when she looks to Rossi expecting him to also insert something. In Rossi's eyes Prentiss sees that he agrees with Morgan.

"Honestly, I-" she starts before being interrupted by Hotch.

"Morgan is right and you're getting checked out"

"But Hotch-" Prentiss tries to argue.

"You either getting checked out or I'll let both Garcia and JJ know you refused and you can explain yourself to them" Hotch says, knowing that the prospect of facing Garcia and JJ is enough to let Prentiss give in.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

After I got checked out by the paramedics we went on our way home. When I step into my apartment I see an envelope lying on the ground, I immediately recognise the handwriting. Sean has a unique handwriting.

 _We have eyes on him and hoping to catch him soon. Will keep you up to date. Stay safe._

I'm glad that it looks like they're moving forward after all. I really hope that I can win Jen back when this is over. The last months without her have been pure torture.

* * *

A/n let me know what you think and I'll update January 1 if I get 5 reviews, otherwise it will take a bit longer.


	19. Penelope

_William Shakespeare wrote, "Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none."  
_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

This has been one hell of a day, but at least Garcia is going to be okay. At the moment I'm more worried about JJ. I have a strong feeling that she isn't as fine with killing Battle as she leads the others to believe. After she gave her statement Hotch told her to go home and he let the rest of us go home early too. I decided to go and check upon her. She let me in and we talked for a bit before we started watching a movie. About 15 minutes ago she fell asleep and now she's lying with her head on my lap.

Once I'm sure she's really asleep I start to talk to her softly "Jesus, Jen, you don't have to do so cute in order to make me regret my decision. I love you so much and I'm sorry for all of this. I swear that I never planned for any of this to happen. When I saw you for the first time I hoped I could grow old with you and I wished that I grow old with you being more than just friends. I want to share the rest of my life with you. I know that you're my soulmate. Every single time I hold you it just feels so perfect, like we're made for one another. When I held your hand today" I trail of, thinking about the hours we spend in the hospital, hoping and praying that Garcia would pull through "I'll never forget how right it felt despite the situation. I promise you that as soon as Dean Jones is caught I'll do everything I can to make this right again, but until then I will continue to love and admire you from distance. Jennifer Jareau, I love you so incredibly much" when I'm done speaking I continue to look at her, she's just so beautiful.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

I hear every single word that Em is saying to me, I wonder who Dean Jones is….

* * *

A/n a short chapter, I know, but I promise the next one will be a lot longer. Also a question, do you think that the team should know about Dean Jones, or not? Let me know what you would like to see and leave a review.


	20. Damaged

A special thanks to **Kensi1997** for leaving a review

* * *

 _"Within the core of each of us is the child we once were. This child constitutes the foundation of what we have become, who we are, and what we will be."_ _Neuroscientist Dr. R. Joseph_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

After seeing Rossi's office this morning and getting some other info from Garcia we're on our way to Indianapolis to chase down Rossi. We find him at the Palmer hotel, he's sitting at the bar when we walk in.

"You're buying, I'm drinking" I say when we walk in.

"I don't think any of us could afford this place otherwise" Morgan says.

"Yeah, I know I can't" JJ adds.

"Go home" Rossi tries to blow us off.

"We thought you might need some help" I say.

"You're wrong" he says like a petulant child and still not looking at us.

"Come on now Rossi. Bounce some theories off us. Fresh eyes can't hurt" Morgan tells him.

"This isn't even a BAU case" He objects.

"Maybe not yet, but I can make anything a BAU case if I want to. It's about paperwork and I know the paperwork" JJ says, crumbling Rossi's argument and he looks at JJ. For the first time since we came in he isn't just staring ahead of him.

He turns around to face us and asks "Why do you care?"

"Because you do" I tell him with honesty.

"Alright, let's sit down and I'll tell you what's going on" Rossi tells us.

"I was here on a serial rapist in '88. It was pretty short work. The guy wasn't gonna win any IQ contests. The day after, we, uh, collared him, a local detective was driving me to the airport. He hears a call on his walkie of kids screaming in a house not far from where we were. He asks if I mind taking the job in with him. We were first on the scene. Inside we found" he trails of

"Found this" Morgan says and he lays a picture on the table of the two parents who had been murdered and the murder weapon in their bed.

"The axe had been left behind, but it had been wiped clean. It turns out it belonged to the family. The oldest daughter, Connie, told me her father bought it on Christmas Eve a few months earlier to cut down the Christmas tree. Now I always associate the whole thing with Christmas. Never been able to put a tree up myself again" He finishes and I think we all get why this case gets to him like it does.

"So he never hurt the kids at all?" JJ asks.

"Not physically" Rossi answers.

"But he would have known that the kids were in the house" Morgan says.

"He only hurt the parents and then left" Rossi says.

"Ok, so, using a weapon he found at the scene and not eliminating all of the potential witnesses, that makes him disorganized" I start to profile.

"But he left no evidence, which suggests he's organized" Morgan adds.

"There was a fingerprint" JJ says.

"But it was behind the bedroom door. I don't even think he knew it was there. There should have been prints in other places, but they were wiped clean. An open back door, A- a drinking glass left in the kitchen. And that one good print was not even a match anywhere. I've been over this a million times. I keep thinking if there was just one more piece, one more thing to go on. The answer was right in front of me" Rossi says.

"He might be dead" I state.

"I have to be sure" Rossi says.

"Rossi, if he's dead, you may never really know" Morgan tells him.

"When we arrived on the scene before any of the other units got there I could hear them before I even got out of the car. It was a warm morning, and the windows were open in the upstairs bedroom. And their voices floated out into the street. They were crying and calling for their mommy and daddy. For their murdered parents. I've seen so much death and pain, but that sound it's been 20 years and I can still hear them screaming every night. Crying. If I can't tell them for sure that whoever's responsible will never do it again that screaming might never stop" Rossi says with sadness showing in his voice. We're all touched by his story.

* * *

 **Rossi P.O.V.**

The next morning we head over to the Galen house. Connie tells me to stop this and I turn away. When she tells me to stop sending gifts, I turn around and say "I never sent you any gifts". After I have said that they let us in and we start to investigate. I think we have found the piece we were looking for. With the help of Penelope we figure out that our unsub works on a carnival and is a clown.

When we get at the carnival Prentiss and I talk to the boss while JJ and Morgan take a look around. We know pretty soon that the son of the boss is our Unsub. Apparently JJ and Morgan have found him because we hear him calling for his daddy. We all run to the noise. I hold back the father, JJ is standing near the unsub with her hand on her gun and Prentiss immediately goes to help Morgan to hold our unsub down. Morgan has one hand cuffed but he can't secure the second hand, Prentiss grabs her cuffs to join them and to cuff the second hand, together they get it done. During all of this the father tries to calm his son down. Morgan, JJ and Prentiss ride the son, Joe, down to the local PD, while I tie up the last loose ends. I give the house back to the children and I try to give them the bracelet of the mother, but they give it back to me.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

When we get back at the office Reid and Hotch are back from their visit to Chester Hardwick and Kevin Lynch is waiting for Rossi. He comes out of Rossi's office and says "Agent Rossi, we need to talk, about Penelope. Man to man"

"Man to man" Rossi agrees and he walks to his office.

"What about Penelope?" Morgan asks feeling as confused as I do.

"I don't know" Reid says and it's a miracle to hear those words from his mouth.

But JJ seems to know what's going on "Garcia and Kevin sitting in a tree…" she trails off.

"Get out of here" Morgan says.

"Just when I thought nothing scandalous was ever going to happen around here" I say.

"What? What does that mean?" Reid asks.

"Didn't you hear JJ?" I ask him.

"The song meant something? No, no I missed it" he says and I'm stunned.

"You know what, never mind" I say before sitting down and looking through the blinds of Rossi's office.

After a few minutes I start to work on the paperwork that's sitting on my desk.

When I'm home I think about my past with the Agency and the Bureau. Dean Jones was my first assignment after my training to be a spy. I was really excited at the time and it looked like a relatively easy mission. It was supposed to take no more than three months, but the day before it was supposed to end we got new information that Jones knew more than that we thought. The mission was extended and eventually it ended after a year. Two weeks after the Jones mission ended I got a new assignment. After Jones I did four or five short assignments with JTF-12 before we were assigned to Doyle. After Doyle I did one more mission before quitting. When I quit at the CIA I went to the FBI. I was stationed in Chicago for about a year before I was transferred to the BAU, the unit that I always wanted to be in and I'm glad I'm part of this family.

* * *

 _"There is no formula for success, except perhaps an unconditional acceptance of life and what it brings."_ _Arthur Rubinstein_

* * *

A/n let me know what you think and leave a review.


	21. In Heat

A special thanks to **Notinmyhead** and **Kensi1997** for leaving a review

* * *

 _"There are no secrets better kept than the secrets that everybody guesses." George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.  
**

When we are meeting with detective Lopez I notice detective LaMontagne coming out of a car. "Hey, isn't that…" I start to ask.

"This is detective LaMontagne, he just arrived from New Orleans to ID the cop they pulled from the bay last night" detective Lopez says.

I see JJ smile when he walks towards us "Detective, it's good to see you"

"How are you?" he asks while they shake hands trying to hide their relationship. He turns towards the rest of us and starts "Yeah, Charlie Luvet and I worked together for seven years. We haven't formally identified him yet, but we believe it's him" he tells us, obviously sad.

"Sorry for your loss, man" Morgan says.

"So, you all know each other?" detective Lopez asks.

JJ is quick to add "Professionally"

"Yeah, the BAU helped me out on a case about a year ago. But just for the sake of clarity, I'm not here to investigate. Charlie was supposed to be married this august. So if the guy that floated up last night was him, I guess I have the honour of notifying his fiancée. She's gonna need some answers, some sort of closure and I'm here to get that for her"

"Can you tell us why he was here?" Rossi asks, every piece of information we can get will help and I'll just have to try to ignore the looks that JJ and LaMontagne are sending to each other.

"He was meeting up with some college buddies to compete in a regatta. He is, uh, was a big fan of boats"

"So he wasn't travelling alone?" Hotch asks

"Well, he came alone, he was meeting them here" LaMontagne answers.

His answer leads Rossi to ask the detective if the other two victims were also alone and they were, we now have a start for our victimology.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

"Hey, wait up" I hear Will tell me softly while stopping me from following the others. When we're alone he asks "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"'Professionally'?" I look away knowing that I most likely hurt him with that comment earlier "Hey, you still haven't told them about us?" he asks.

"It's none of their business"

"Where do you tell them you go every weekend?"

"I don't"

"Are you ashamed or something?" he asks me looking like I've just kicked his puppy.

"What? No. No. It's just in this team, everyone knows everything about everyone" Well we all have our deep buried secrets, but still "There's no privacy. My personal life is one less thing they can profile, alright?" I try to explain myself "We should get up there"

"Yeah, wouldn't want your team to think something's up, would we?" he asks with a passive angry voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, please don't do this, ok?" I ask him

"You do realize that this is going to happen every now and then when our career paths cross, right?" he asks.

"Doesn't make it any less awkward" I say without thinking.

"Wow, I never realized how much awkward could sound like ashamed" he says before heading up the stairs.

I realize that I really hurt him and I certainly didn't make it any better with my last comment. First I was very happy with Em and she broke it off, from what I heard she had a good reason, but I can't be sure of that yet. Now I'm sort of happy with Will and I screw up. I'm starting to see a pattern.

When we're at the place Charlie Luvet stayed I hurt him once again. As he half-storms out of the room, I say after him "I'm sorry" but understandably he continues to walk away.

A bit later Spence, Morgan and detective Lopez have figured out that Charlie was gay and that he didn't go to Miami for the boats, but to be himself. When we're back at the station we give the preliminary profile, I saw Will walk away when his phone rang and when we're done giving the profile I follow him outside.

I hear him talking to what I guess is the fiancée of Charlie "Just a little time and I'll have some answers for you. The best thing that you can know is that he loved you very much. Alright, goodnight"

When he is finished I walk towards him and start awkwardly "Hey"

He responds equally awkward "Well it's warm in the Bayou, but at least it cools down some at night" we spend a few second in an even more awkward silence "You leaving?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm beat"

"Without saying goodbye?"

"I didn't know where you were" I answer.

"Did you look? Should I be worried? I mean, it doesn't take a profiler to see that you got one foot out the door in this relationship" he gets a little louder while talking and I'm worried the team might hear us.

"Could you just please keep your voice down?" I ask.

"I don't care if they hear us. Hey, yo, I'm crazy about her" he half-yells "You know, I don't have a problem with people knowing about it"

"I do"

"Why?"

"Just because, all right? It's-it's my business"

"Are you ashamed of this?"

"No"

"Did I offend you?"

"No"

"I say something wrong?"

"No"

"You seeing another guy"

"No"

"You want to see another guy?"

"No" I answer for the fifth time getting a little bit louder every time, these questions are ridiculous.

"You want to break up?"

"Ye-" I stop myself from saying it totally.

He's quiet for a while before asking "You do?"

"Yeah" I say after a few seconds, it's easier to run away than to fix this.

"Okay" he answers a couple seconds later.

"We're supposed to hop on a plane every weekend forever? And neither one of us is willing to relocate, so-" I try to reason my answer.

"When did we have that discussion?" he asks.

"Well, do you?" I ask surprised.

"Maybe" he answers.

"You want to give up your career in New Orleans, so you can live in Quantico, Virginia?"

"Well, I'd at least like to have that option. You know, look, JJ, all I'm looking for is an acknowledgement to your friends that you care about me"

"Why? Why is that so important to you?" I ask.

"Why? Have a good night, JJ" he says and he walks away.

"Will" I call after him, well, this is the second relationship within the past two years that's over.

* * *

 _After the unsub has been caught_ **  
Emily P.O.V.**

When I walk into the room at the PD where we were set up I hear LaMontagne tell JJ "Take care of yourself, JJ" before he walks away.

I walk up to JJ and tell her while trying very hard to keep the sorrow I feel out of my voice "You should go for him"

"What?" she asks astonished.

"You'd make a cute couple" I tell her not letting any emotion shining through in my voice.

I see her getting confused before she sends me an understandable angry glare and walks over to the elevator where LaMontagne is standing "Hey, Will" he turns around "it's not that I didn't want them to know. Ok, I don't care about that. It's not about the relocating or the travelling or some guy. It's I didn't want to tell anyone, because the minute I do, it becomes real and when it becomes real, people get hurt" she looks at me for a second with an hurt expression while I look back keeping my face blank "I've always run from getting hurt, always and I don't want to run anymore-"

LaMontagne interrupts her to say "Just shut up" before kissing her and they get lost in it.

"Well, finally" Morgan says as he sees them when he walks into the room.

"I thought she was never gonna admit it" I say before walking away when I feel my phone vibrate.

"What's it been, a year?" Reid says.

"Something like that" Morgan adds.

When I look at the caller id I see that it's Sean, I decide to ignore it for now and to call him back when I get back at the hotel.

* * *

 _Back at the hotel_

As soon as I'm back in my room I call Sean.

"McAllister"

"Hey Sean"

"Emily, why didn't you take my call earlier?"

"Couldn't get away from the team"

"We have Jones"

"Are you serious?" I ask with some sort of disbelieve, he broke out of prison more than a year ago I had given up the hope that they would catch him.

"Yeah"

"When?"

"This morning"

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" I ask angry, if that asshole had called me as soon as they had Jones, I wouldn't have told JJ to go for LaMontagne and maybe, if I were lucky, I would have been able to start making all of this up to her.

"It's been crazy around here. The first free moment I had today was thirty minutes ago"

"Thanks for letting me know" I say and I hang up before Sean can say another word.

* * *

 _"If we knew each other's secrets, what comforts we should find." John Churton Collins_

* * *

Poor Emily, what should she do? Talk to JJ before they get on the plane, or in a few days? Let me know what you would like to see.


	22. Finally together

A special thanks to **Kat-D11** and **Kensi1997** for reviewing the last chapter

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

At 3AM I still haven't been able to fall asleep and I decide to see if JJ is still up. I put on the same clothes I wore yesterday and I go on my way to JJ's room. When I turn the corner I see LaMontagne walking to me wearing a sad expression.

He stops in front of me and says "I knew that she would never been mine"

"What do you mean?" I ask him confused.

"We have talked for a few hours and we both agree that we're over. She never explicitly told me, but I know that the two of you were together. Also, it doesn't take a profiler to see that you're in love with each other. I think that you're the only one who can make her truly happy and I think you two should have a good talk, but don't give up on one another. And don't think she was over you as soon as she saw me, after you guys left it took me four months to convince her to go on a date with me and she hesitated every other time I asked her to go out with me. We only had eight dates. I- just don't give up on the two of you yet" he tells me before walking away and giving me a sad smile.

"LaMontagne" I call after him he turns around "Thank you. For letting me know" I tell him sincerely, he gives a nod and continues to walk away.

I cover the small distance left before knocking on JJ's door. She opens the door slightly before opening it fully when she sees it's me.

"Emily, is there something wrong?" she asks immediately.

"No, no, quite the opposite actually. I got some great news yesterday. I also talked to LaMontagne in the hallway, want to tell me what's going on?" I ask her, I think it's better to feel the water first before jumping right on her with my news.

"We split up. We might have been a cute couple, but he's not the one I'm in love with. The person I love pushed me away for god knows what reason and I made the mistake to allow her to do that" she says.

"I guess you're talking 'bout me, right?" I ask.

"Damn right I am"

"I still love you very much" I say deciding to come clean about this matter now.

"Then why did you break up with me?" she asks confused.

"I'll tell you why, but I need you to listen to the whole story"

"If you're going to tell me the truth, I will" she answers while assuring me with her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"What I'm going to tell you is highly classified and you can't tell anyone else about it. Not Hotch, not Garcia, _no-one_ " I say stressing out the last word.

"Sure" she says with some hesitance, which I can understand very good if someone told me this, I would also be a little hesitant.

"I joined the CIA right out of college, during my last year at Yale they offered to train me to be a spy and I accepted that offer. I always wanted to do something with law enforcement, so it was an easy offer to take. A few days after my training was done I got my first assignment. I was excited that I was chosen, 'cause most people don't get an assignment within a few days after completing their training. I was chosen to go undercover in the Dean Jones case, Dean Jones is a weapons dealer, they had had him under surveillance for quite some time already, but they had suspicions that he knew more than they were aware of. So they needed an undercover agent to check out their suspicions. The mission was supposed to take three months, in the end it took around a year, I can't give you more details, but we arrested him in the end. I moved on to the next assignment. After a few more years I quit at the CIA and joined the FBI and now I'm here. Then last year after I checked up on Reid and was on my way to you, my phone rang. It was my old team leader who told me that Dean Jones was out, he had already been spotted around the house of two former teammates who were also undercover in his case. I was advised to keep my distance from the team, because Jones wouldn't hesitate to hurt the people I care about in order to hurt me. The whole way to you I was thinking about how to tell you I wanted to break up with you, while I honestly really didn't, but I" I stop and shake my head "I just couldn't risk him getting knowledge about our relationship and hurt you. Because that's what he would have done. He would have tortured you until you were begging him to kill you and even then, he would have continued until you took your last breath, all of that to get back at me. I couldn't let that happen. So I broke up our relationship and the best relationship I have ever had and will ever have. The last year a team has been hunting him and I have worked with them under the radar, but I had given up the hope that he would be caught again. Yesterday after we got back from the precinct I got the news that they had him. Just after I had told you to go for LaMontagne in order to keep you safe from Jones. I couldn't sleep, because I knew I still had to explain it to you why I broke up with you, you deserve at least that much. And honestly, I have never felt more lost in my life than I have felt in the last year without really having you" I finish my tale.

"Wow, Em, I-this is far from what I expected" she says astonished

"I know. I'll just go back to my room to give you time to process all of this and I hope we can talk about it one day, because Jennifer Jareau, you are the only person in the world I love with the very fibre of my being.

As my hand rest on the doorknob, JJ's voice stops me "Em, wait, don't go. If it's alright with you, we can talk about it now" I turn around and walk back to her. She pats on the place next to her on the bed and I sit down. She asks me "Can I ask you some questions about this?"

"Absolutely, although I can't promise that I'll answer all of them" I tell her.

"It's probably a weird question to start with, but when you were arrested Garcia and I had to look into your history and I know you were shot in the back during your last year. I also know you were paralyzed and had physical therapy for about a year after you were released from the hospital, so how could you join the CIA right out of college?"

"While I had intensive physical therapy, they taught me everything that you didn't need to stand for and as soon as I could walk, run, jump and all those things they trained me on the physical part"

"Did you have other assignments?"

"Quite a few more, but I can't tell you about them. Honestly, I'm not even allowed to tell you what I just told you, but I owed you a reason and I trust you" I tell her.

"Thank you" she says.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For trusting me, I know you don't trust easily. I promise that I won't shame your trust"

"I know you won't" I say confidently.

"Was Dean Jones responsible for the hang up calls we have all received in the past year?"

"Yes, by doing that he let me know he knew about you, but from what he could find you all weren't really close to me. He's also responsible for the accident in the parking lot at the hospital after the case my mother brought us"

"How do you know it was him and not just an accident?"

I let out a small laugh "The bastard sent me a picture"

"I only have one more question at the moment, why did you tell me to go for Will?" she asks.

"Because I didn't know if they would ever catch Jones and I knew that LaMontagne would at least treat you right" I hesitate before asking "I know it's a very weird and ridiculous timing, but can I ask you some questions about LaMontagne?"

"The timing is a bit weird, but, yes, you can. I just want to tell you one thing, I think we both have some things to think about, but I share you sentiment about us and I hope that we could try again. I know I hurt you with going out with Will, but I mistook frustration and needing a distraction for being more than just that"

"First off all I agree on the first part, I would also love for us to try again and I'm sort of happy to hear the last part. I just have two questions. Has he been good to you? Because if he wasn't I'm going to cut off his family jewels"

JJ, I mean, Jennifer, chuckles a little and I love that sound "I promise you, Em, he was nothing less than a gentlemen"

"Good" I say satisfied that my judgement of the man was not wrong and that he treated her right "My last question is something I need to know for my own sanity. Did you make love to him?"

She doesn't hesitate before answering my question "Made love, no. Had sex, yes, once, a month ago"

"Just one time in the eight months you have dated?" I ask a bit surprised, Jen and I made love a lot more times in a shorter amount of time.

"Yes, he wasn't you, Em. I didn't get whole tingly and I didn't feel the same thing as with you. Honestly it was just sex and nothing special. Nothing like I feel when I'm with you"

"Since it's 7AM already and we need to be on the jet at 8 I just thought of one more thing I need to ask you"

"What is it?" Jen asks.

"Jennifer Jareau, will you go on a date with me tonight, because for me it doesn't matter that we still need to talk, and we will do that, I am just completely over my head in love with you and I would love to rebuild our relationship" I ask, even though I know we just talked about trying this again, I'm still nervous as I wait for the answer.

"Yes" she says after a second and a smile threatens to split my face and I see that the same happens with her.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

JJ and Emily are the last two to enter the jet, both of them are wearing happy faces. The fifteen minutes after take-off have been uncharacteristically quiet, Morgan can't take it anymore and he wants more info on the relationship off JJ and Will, seeing the fact that she's practically glowing "Hey, JJ, judging by your happiness, I'm guessing you got lucky last night, didn't you?"

"Absolutely" she starts, she stops for a second and sees a smile appearing on almost everyone's face, before continuing "not"

"I knew it" Morgan replies with a cocky smile, that quickly falls when he registers what JJ added after pausing "Wait, what?" he asks in disbelief.

"I didn't got lucky last night, actually we agreed to stop our relationship. I also know that you guys thought we have dated for a year, it has been less than eight months and it took a lot of convincing from Will to let me even agree to a first date" JJ tells them.

"But what about that kiss yesterday?" Morgan asks, that wasn't just a normal kiss, he thinks by himself.

"We both got caught up in the emotions off the case and the moment" JJ answers.

"Alright" he says, he turns around with his mind set on grilling Prentiss, but the glare she gives him tells him to back off and he wisely decide to obey her glare. _I'll grill her another time_ , he thinks.

* * *

A/n this chapter is done and Emily and JJ are back together, wheeeeh. The next chapter is set around two weeks after this and my question is if you guys want to see a short flashback of the date(s) that happen(s) after this chapter. Let me know and leave a **review**.


	23. Two Weeks Later

A special thanks to **rmpcmfan** and **Kat-D11** for leaving a review. Sorry for the long wait, but I hope that you're still with me and that you'll enjoy it nonetheless

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

We have been on three dates in the last two weeks and Em has gone out of her way to make them ridiculously awesome. For our first date we went to a local Italian restaurant, it's not well known, but the food is freaking amazing its like angels are dancing on your tongue. It was very cosy and we had a great time. Afterwards, I insisted on having a drink together, not wanting the evening to end, and we both ended falling asleep on the couch. When we woke up Em was lying against the back of my couch and was spooning me, neither of us was in a particular rush to move. We started making out, but off course we were interrupted by the ringing of one of our cells. It was surprising that we didn't get a case, but that it was my mother who wanted to speak with me.

Our second date was five days later, I tried to let Em let me plan it, but she refused. We had to work on a consult the day she planned it, so instead of going out we ordered something and watched a movie together. We watched a scary movie and even though I wasn't afraid, I took full advantage of the moment to snuggle up with Em, who as far as I know didn't mind it at all.

Our third date wasn't planned, but just happened. It has been two weeks since we had to go out on a case and without really talking about it we went to my house together after spending some time with the team at a bar. I convinced Em to watch a movie with me in the master bedroom and the night ended by us falling asleep in each other's arms. The last time I slept that well was the last time I spent the night in Em's arms. Especially in the last few days I haven't been sleeping well and there are quite a few moments where I feel nauseous, but I didn't feel any of that last night.

I look over to Em, she's still sleeping. I decide to be a little bold and I place a kiss on her cheek. At that exact moment she opens her eyes and smiles, we stare in each other's eyes for a few moments before I see Em moving towards me. Without thinking about it I lean forward to meet her and we share a kiss that's full of passion, but before it can go any further I rush to the bathroom and luckily enough I reach my toilet before I start to vomit. A second after I started vomiting, Emily joins me in the bathroom and holds my hair back while rubbing soothingly over my back.

When I'm done I lean back into Emily, she asks me softly to confirm her thoughts "Are you done, Jen?"

I nod while saying "Yeah"

"Can you stand up?"

"I think so" I say and I slowly push myself up with a little help from Em.

"What do you need, sweetie?" she asks.

"I know it's weird, but I'm actually starving right now, so I guess I need some food" I say with a little smile and just on cue my stomach rumbles.

Emily smiles and says "Well, if you think you're up for it, let's get some food into you"

We go downstairs to the kitchen, where Em puts me on a chair she tells me to stay put and that she'll fix us something. I want to comment that I'm perfectly capable of helping, but the looks she gives me tells me that she's worried about me, so I decide to let it go and listen to her.

After we've eaten and put away the dishes, she asks "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I guess I had it coming" she immediately sends me a questioning face and I clarify "I have been nauseous the last few days, I probably caught a bug or something"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling great, I could have gone home instead of staying here so that you could go to bed early"

"I didn't want to worry you, besides it only happens a few times a day and this morning was the first time it was more than a little queasiness" I tell her.

"Have you seen a doctor?" she asks and I stifle a laugh "What?" she asks confused at my reaction.

"I find it a bit funny that the person who has a great dislike of doctors and hospitals is the one who asks me if I have already seen a doctor"

"Now you say it, it is a bit ironic" Em admits with a smile.

"But to answer your question, no I haven't seen a doctor yet, nonetheless if I'm not feeling better next week, I'll make an appointment" I say.

"I guess that I can't convince you to go earlier, can I?" she asks in already a defeated tone.

"With that statement, my dear Emily, you are spot on" I tell her.

"I love you, Jennifer" she tells me with honesty showing in her voice.

Even though we have said the 'I love you' before, it still makes me feel whole tingly when she says it, I hope that Em feels the same when I tell her "I love you too, Emily"

* * *

Let me know whether you think JJ's just caught a bug, or that JJ's pregnant. I look forward to hearing your thoughts, so leave a **review.**


	24. The Crossing

A special thanks to **Kensi1997** and **T-Rex Ninja Kid** for leaving a review

* * *

 _Author Christian Nestell Bovee once wrote, "No man is happy without a delusion of some kind._ _Delusions are as necessary to our happiness as realities."_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.  
**

When I came in this morning Rossi and Hotch were already gone to speak on a seminar. I go to Jen's office to say good morning since I went to my place last night, but she isn't there. I go to Garcia, who tells me that Jen will be in a little later. I start with the paperwork that is piled on my desk. About fifteen minutes later Jen comes in and she gives us all a present in the form of a fresh cup of coffee. A couple hours later Jen comes down and asks me for a little help, I walk with her to her office. I'm a bit confused of why she asked me, since we agreed on keeping our relationship a secret until we have proven that we can still work together and her asking me for some help isn't really common since she's very capable herself of handling things. Once we're in her office she hands me a letter and tells me "I agreed to meet with this woman about her case, do you think we're needed?" After about half a minute she asks "You done?"

"Almost" I answer while reading the last few sentences. When I'm done I say "Well I can certainly see why you'd meet with her" I stop for a couple seconds to think about her first question, but before I can tell her my opinion Anderson knocks on the door.

"Your ten thirty is here" he says.

"Okay, just give me one minute" Jen tells him, but while she was speaking a woman barged into her office.

"Hi, I'm Keri Derzmond" she introduces herself; Jen and I are both a bit stunned by her direct approach. Most of the time people who have to deal with a stalker are nervous, but at first sight she doesn't give the impression that she's nervous.

Jen shakes Keri's hand "Hi, I'm Agent Jareau, this is" she introduces herself and stopping so I can introduce myself.

"Emily Prentiss" I say as I shake her hand.

"I'm sorry to rush in, but when I got the message you'd see me this morning" I notice that she doesn't end that sentence but starts with a new one "I could barely sleep last night, but that's nothing new. I haven't been able to sleep for about 2 years" she says.

"We read the letter you wrote to the Silver Spring police" Jen says with the intention of getting her to explain the letter, which is different from what people normally write.

"Begging and pleading wasn't getting their attention, they needed to know I wasn't going away" she explains herself.

"So you've been getting these notes for the past 2 years?" Jen asks to verify what is written in the letter.

She nods "I used to be in Atlanta. I moved here 6 months ago, and then out of nowhere another note. I can't live like this anymore. I want my life back" she says with a hint of desperation in her voice, but not much.

"What did the police tell you?" I ask, it's important to know what they're doing since that's a factor that we can use to decide whether to take this case or not.

"The detective I met with was very sympathetic, but his hands are tied unless something happens to me. Then it will be too late. Will you help me?" she ends, looking hopefully at Jen.

Jen and I exchange a look before Jen tells Keri "I'm presenting the case to our team this morning. I'll let you know what we decide"

Keri grabs a notebook from Jen's desk and starts writing while speaking out loud what she's writing "Lou Evans, Ed Derzmond, and Ryan Scott" Jen and I are both confused by what she's doing. When she's done she rips out the paper she wrote on and hands it over to Jen.

"Excuse me?" Jen asks confused.

"Those are the people who you'll be calling when you find me dead" Keri says.

Jen and I look at each other and know that we're going to take this case.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

Morgan and Reid have gone to the station while JJ and Emily go to Carrie's office. The whole way down, JJ was on the phone. When they get out of the car, JJ can finally hang up.

"What was that?" Emily asks, seeing the frustration on JJ's face.

JJ sighs before answering "Bureaucratic red tape. Every case we take, I have to explain why in terms of cost and size relatives to the BAU. They don't always think it's worth it"

"They do have four agents doing the work that locals should" Emily sort of argues.

JJ starts to defend herself "Just because there isn't a dead body doesn't mean we shouldn't take the case"

"Hey, the fact that law enforcement, including the FBI, can't help someone until they've been injured is appalling" Emily totally agrees with JJ "All I'm saying is, it is a drain on the system" she ends looking at JJ.

"Emily" JJ says as she stops walking, when Emily looks around she continues "last year in Denver, a woman was being harassed by her ex-boyfriend. Cops knew who he was, but they couldn't arrest him. We didn't take that case. She was finally granted a restraining order three days after he threw acid in her face. Right now, I don't care about limited resources. I cannot make that same mistake again"

Emily sees that JJ is blaming herself for what happened, she squeezes JJ's hand before saying "What happened is not your fault"

JJ looks away from Emily's eyes before saying "It is, if I had decided to take that case, she wouldn't have been scarred for the rest of her life"

Emily waits with telling her something until JJ looks her in her eyes, when she does Emily says "They already knew who the unsub was, you did your job. It sucks, but we simply can't take every case. You did what you thought was right and that's all you can do. The rest of it, that's not up to us"

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

After we have gone over the last two years of Keri's life, Em and I are back in the precinct. We start to go once again over everything we have. Em gets a phone call, when she has hung up, she tells us "That was detective berry. He just took Ryan's police report. He's got about $500 worth of damage to his car"

I sigh at hearing this and lean back in my chair, they all notice it and Em asks "Hey, why are you taking this so hard?"

I answer "Keri's life has been turned upside down for the past two years, and then we just come on in and tear it up some more"

"But to catch her stalker, we have to ask those questions. She knew it would be uncomfortable" Em says.

I know that she's right, but that doesn't make everything alright all out of sudden. So I say "that's an understatement"

"JJ, you fought for this case" Spence says

Morgan adds "You wanted to help Keri. That's what we're sitting here trying to do"

"Then why do I feel like we've violated her, too?" I say, I stand up and go the bathroom, a few seconds later the door opens again and I know that Em has followed me, she asks me "What is it, Jen"

I hesitate to answer, I want to tell her, but I also don't want to distract her while working the case. I decide to tell her, since I would want her to tell me what's going on too in such a situation "I know you have noticed that I haven't been feeling better than last week, so I went to my doctor this morning. She drew some blood to send it to the lab, but she didn't think I have caught a bug. She asked me to-" I stop, I have no idea how to say the last six words.

"What did she ask you?" Em asks worriedly, when I don't answer she says "You can tell me everything, you know that, right?"

"I know" I confirm.

"Than what is it?"

"She asked me to consider if I could be pregnant" I tell her, not being able to look her into the eyes, I'm scared that she'll be disappointed and leave me.

"Jen, would you want a child?" is the first thing she asks.

"Yes" I say without having to think about it.

We are in an awkward silence for what feels like an eternity before she starts to say something "Jennifer, look at me" she tells me, I comply. When I'm looking into her eyes, I see something I had hoped for, but not expected. In her eyes I see acceptance combined with love "Jennifer, I would love to have a child with you. If you're pregnant now, it'll be sooner than I had expected, but if you'll allow me, I would love to raise this child with you"

"But you didn't sign up for this" I say.

"I don't care whether I signed up for this or not. I love you and I'll love everything that comes with you. I'm not going to let anything separate us again, I love you too much to let go of you ever again"

"Em, you're so sweet" I see taken aback by her kind words.

"I'm fine with you thinking I'm sweet, as long as you don't tell the others" she says playfully, trying and succeeding in lifting the mood.

"If I'm pregnant, it's Will's"

"If you're pregnant, I'm glad that it's Will who is the father. He's a great man" she tells me.

"But if I'm pregnant, how are we going to tell him and do this?" I ask worriedly.

She tells me "We'll figure that out when and if that time comes. I love you, Jen and if this happens we'll figure something out, but right now we have a stalker to catch" and she starts walking out of the bathroom.

"Em" I say, she stops and turns around "I love you too, Em and I'm very thankful for having such a sweet and level-headed girlfriend" she smiles, before continuing to walk out of the bathroom. I stay in there a little longer, happy that whatever is going to happen I'm not alone and that Em will stay right beside me.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

In the end our unsub is able to get his hands on Keri, but we have a good idea of where to find them and we're right. When they're walking past us, we move in. When he sees us, he turns to face us and stands behind Keri. He's a gun and although he's not pointing at towards anyone, every person here knows how fast that can change.

He looks panicked, I say "Ok, ok, let's put these away" and I lower my gun "I just want to talk to you" I continue. From the corner of my right eye I see detective Berry stopping the other cops from moving in.

He interrupts me, saying "Don't make me hurt her"

"You don't have to do that. Michael, we don't want to take her away from you" I say.

"You're lying" he yells as he pulls the trigger. A shot goes off and I hear Jen let out a small groan.

"You okay?" I ask without taking my eyes from Michael Hicks.

"I'm good, it barely hit me" she answers.

I take a quick look sideways, to make sure she's really okay. I see almost no blood, nor is her white sleeve turning red, so I'm fairly certain she's telling the truth. I continue to try to talk Hicks down "I'm not lying, Keri told me she wants to be with you" I tell him.

"It's true" when I hear this I'm glad we told Keri to play along, it really helps at this moment "I'm so happy now. They think you're gonna hurt me. Put it down so we can be together. Where do you want to go first? We could, uh, we could go back to Atlanta. We could find a little house" Keri says, touching the hand that Hicks uses to grab her hand. I give a nod to Keri, letting her know she's doing great. He starts to lower the gun and puts it in his back pocket. Keri waits another second before running away and Morgan tackles and cuffs Hicks.

A little later Jen gets checked out by the paramedics, but it was literally just a scratch and was already clotting. The paramedics disinfected the scratch to be sure, but it'll heal in a few days. She was extremely lucky and I'm extremely glad that she was extremely lucky. Especially since it was my fault that she got shot, but when I tried to apologize she blew me off and told me that it wasn't my fault. She told me that she would have said the same thing and that I couldn't know that he would pull the trigger.

When Jen is done we had to the precinct to finish up and soon we're on our way back.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

I've just read the fax my doctor's practice sent over when Emily walks into my office.

"Hey, everyone is waiting"

"Tell them to go home, I need to finish something" I tell her.

"I'll go and tell them that, but I'm waiting on you" she says before leaving.

While Em is telling the others to go home, I'm debating on whether to show her the fax now or at home. When she returns, I make a split second decision and hand her the paper. She reads it and smiles. "Congratz, Jen, now let's go home so we can celebrate this properly and so that I can give you a mind blowing kiss that I can't give you here, because off the cameras"

* * *

 _Susan B. Anthony said, "A woman must not depend on the protection of man, but must be taught to protect herself."_

* * *

So, obviously both are happy, but how's Will going to react and when it's time, what are they going to tell the team?

Let me know what you think is going to happen.


	25. Lo-Fi

A special thanks to **Lichmaster701, T-Rex Ninja Kid** and **Guest** for leaving a review. I planned on making this chapter about the talk, but my muse thought it was a better idea to give flashbacks of the talk during the next chapters. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

 _Voltaire said, "The man visited by ecstasies and visions, who takes dreams for realities, is an enthusiast. The man who supports his madness with murder is a fanatic."  
_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

Jen wanted to come in early this morning to make sure we have no case, since Will is coming down. I decided to go with her, when we're in Jen's office I tell her about the picture of me that Garcia found and showed Reid. I tell her "A few days ago I was working on a file"

 _I'm working on a file when Garcia comes down with a smile that doesn't mean anything good. I see that she has something in her hand; she walks over to Reid and shows it to him with a gleeful smile. Reid looks at me before looking back at the picture Garcia gave him. Garcia asks "What do you think, Boy Genius?"_

 _"_ _It's remarkable, something like this makes you question everything you thought you knew" he says._

 _"_ _Yeah, it's like the monolith in 2001" Garcia agrees giving a sigh. I try to ignore them and I roll my eyes before trying to refocus on the consult I'm working on._

 _Reid asks confused "There was actually a time that this was socially acceptable?_

 _Garcia places a hand on his shoulder and replies with fake empathy in her voice "Oh, you're young. The eighties left a lot of people confused. This is especially sad, though"_

 _I can't take it anymore and I turn around taking the picture from Garcia's hand "All right, very funny, guys. Very funny. What did you do to it?"_

 _"_ _Do?" Garcia asks._

 _I show her the picture of me being a Goth "Well, you obviously altered it in Photoshop or something. That hair?"_

 _Garcia shakes her head and says "Oh no, Pussy Cat, that's all you. Garfield high, class of '89"_

 _"_ _You really didn't change anything?" I ask remorsefully._

 _She tells me "I hacked it as this. You're trying to tell me you seriously don't remember rocking that look?" I shake my head._

 _Of course Reid immediately has an explanation of why I don't remember "Perhaps your lack of recognition stems from a dissociative fugue suffered during adolescence, say, at a Siouxsie and the Banshees concert"_

 _Garcia laughs and I just look at him and say with a small smile "I think it was the drugs"_

 _"_ _That is also a possibility" Reid answers._

 _"_ _It's so weird, it's like another life" I say._

"And seriously at exactly that moment Hotch walks up behind us and I put the picture down as soon as I can. I really hope he didn't see it" I finish.

Jen laughs and says "I want to see that picture"

"I put it in my drawer, I'll show it to you when we're home" I have started calling Jen's house home since I'm barely at my condo anymore, somewhere in the next few weeks I'll ask her how she feels about moving in together.

Jen's cell rings, she looks at the caller id before accepting the call and saying "Hey Will" By hearing Will's name I think about how we told him that Jen is pregnant.

 _During dinner we talked about us and the baby, I told her once again that I would love to raise a child with her and she said that she would like that. We decided to call Will after having dinner, we have done the dishes and Jen is calling Will right now. Apparently he answers, because she tells him that she's going to put him on speaker and that I'm here too._

 _"_ _What's goin' on" he asks worried._

 _I give Jen a nod indicating that she should tell him now "Will, I'm pregnant"_

 _"_ _Seriously?" Will says in a voice that is confused and happy at the same time._

 _Jen nods momentarily forgetting he can't see her, when she remembers she says "I'm serious and it's certainly yours"_

 _"_ _Wow" Will says pausing for a second, probably lost for words "Congratulations, to assumingly both of you"_

 _I find it a good thing that he talks about both of us and not just Jen, I answer "Thanks, you too Will"_

 _I hear the smile in his voice when he says "Thank you, Agent Prentiss" I see Jen relaxing now that Will reacts as he does._

 _"_ _Well, since I assume we're going to be co-parents, please call me Emily" I say._

 _"_ _As long as you will call me Will" he answers, I'm really surprised by how relaxed he is about everything. His ex-girlfriend is pregnant with his child, but is in a relationship with another woman and he's miles away._

 _Jen asks him "Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing that you will be a Dad to him or her"_

 _"_ _You're absolutely right" Will answers without missing a beat._

 _She then asks him in a nervous voice "You do understand that Em is going to be his other Mom?"_

 _"_ _Yes and I don't have any problems with that" Will says and both of us let out a breath that we were holding "I'm sure that Emily will be a fantastic Mom just like you are going to be"_

 _"_ _Thank you" Jen says in an emotional voice and I squeeze her hand "God I already hate pregnancy hormones" she says and both Will and I chuckle._

 _"_ _I think it might be a good idea if I fly down to you so we can talk about all of this face to face" Will suggests._

I'm shaken out of my memory by Jen asking Will "What's your flight number?" Will asks her something and she answers "No, Em and/or I will pick you up" before Hotch walks into her office.

He asks "JJ, can you get the team together? We have a case"

Jen tells him "Nothing's come across my desk"

Hotch explains "This one came directly to me" it's then that he notices me "Prentiss"

"Sir" I say and he leaves Jen's office.

Jen redials Will and tells him "Don't head to the airport just yet, Em or I will call you as soon as we can" he answers something and Jen says "Bye" before hanging up.

Jen and I head to the bullpen and see that Rossi, Morgan, Reid and Garcia are already in. Jen tells them to come to the conference room. Hotch briefs us very shortly on the case with the new details, all of us already knew about this case, but there's not much we could do without being called in by the locals or the local FBI office. Hotch says that we'll do the rest of the briefing on the jet and that Garcia is coming with us.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

Hotch, Rossi, Spence and I already on the jet, waiting for Em, Morgan and Pen to come. I already called Will to tell him we have a case in New York City and that Em or I will call him when we're back in D.C. When Pen enters the jet she says "How come I only get to travel with you guys like once every two years"

"Trust me, Mama, it can get old" Morgan tells her.

Pen immediately reacts "Right, like the spa treatments in 5-star hotels can get old"

Em puts her own two cents in by saying "Remember that time we got on board and they hadn't chilled the crystal"

Morgan immediately plays along "Oh, I almost quit the BAU that day"

Pen shuts them up and says "Okay, you know what. You guys can joke all you want, cause I'm never leaving this plane" and she walks past them.

I focus my attention to stare out of the window and I picture how the baby is going to look like. Will they have brown hair or blonde, what eye colour, will it be a boy or a girl, how will their room look, what sport are they going to like, the one thing I'm sure of is that they are going to be a Redskins fan. I'm shaken out of my internal monologue by Hotch asking me to let the pilots know we're ready to go. I feel Em's worried stare on me, it is no surprise that she noticed how I sat apart from the rest and was spacing out. I ignore it for now.

When I come back the pilots tell us to make ready for take-off and Em sits down in front of me. I give her a reassuring smile, which she reciprocates and she grabs the case file. During the flight they try to make a preliminary profile and unlike other times I stay where I am and I don't join them.

As we land we see that there are six SUV's that we can use, Garcia immediately dibs Morgan so the rest of us all have our own SUV to drive to the local FBI office. It must have been quite a sight for the citizens of New York City, six government SUV's driving after each other, although it's probably not something that really surprises them, they have seen weirder things.

Once we arrive at the office I notice that Kate Joyner looks exactly like Hayley I say this to Pen, when, a few seconds later, Joyner calls Hotch Aaron we exchange a surprised and questioning glance. Hotch introduces us and as Pen leaves with someone to go to the surveillance room, two detectives joins us. After Spence gives a short explanation of why he needs a map for the geographical profile the older detective comments "I see you brought your own computer" Joyner is not surprised by his comment and let us introduce ourselves. She asks Hotch to join her for a second and Em tells me that they 'liaised' back in the days.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

When we go to the hotel late in the evening another murder has been committed and we know we're dealing with multiple unsubs. As we enter the foyer I notice that the newspapers laying there have the new murder as front paper news. I pick one up and say "Look at this, the late edition doesn't miss a beat"

Hotch looks at the paper over my shoulder when Reid says "JJ" we all turn around.

Will is there, Jen says "Will"

Will explains himself "Took a shot and flew to D.C., but that didn't work out. I figured a train ride to New York was only a few more hours"

Hotch extends his hand and says "Detective"

"I'm sorry for showing up like this. I know you're working, but, um" he turns to face Jen "I can't stay you being on this case and not being there, not with what's going on. I know that Emily will protect you, but it doesn't easy my worries" Jen shakes her head lightly trying to let will stop.

Hotch asks "Is there a problem?"

Jen slowly turns around and tells them "I'm pregnant" I see that Hotch and Reid are a little surprised.

I try to maintain my cover by saying "JJ, congratulations" I hug her and give Will a death glare. I seriously hope that Hotch and Reid will forget that Will called me by my first name and that he implied I already knew about this.

Hotch shakes Will's hand again and Will says "I asked JJ to marry me, but she said she had a nice lady friend waiting for her at home"

"Will" Jen says a bit annoyed that he's spilling his guts.

"We'll give you both some privacy" Hotch says.

He and Reid almost walk away, but they're stopped by Reid asking "Wait, Prentiss, why did Will say that you would protect JJ?"

I don't know what to answer so I look at Jen with a help-me face, I hope she knows what to answer. Apparently she knows what to say as she opens her mouth and says "Em and I are together" I smile at hearing this answer and I walk over to Jen.

Hotch immediately gets what she means, but Reid asks confused "Like you live together?"

JJ tells him gently "We're in love, Spence" Reid gets it now and nods slightly before rambling of some pregnancy statistics.

Hotch says "When we're back in the office, we will have a talk" looking at me and Jen.

Hotch walks away and I see Jen following him as Reid tells me and Will "Congratulations"

"Thanks, Reid" I answer.

He walks away as Jen joins us, we spend the night trying to work out how we're going to do this.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

The next day I'm out on the streets with Morgan and Em is with detective Cooper. We all hope we can catch one of our guys this way. Since the communication line between me and Morgan and Em and Cooper we can hear what they're saying and they can hear us.

We hear Cooper say "So, uh, if we're undercover, maybe we should, you know, act like a couple"

We are both a bit surprised by the bravado of the detective and laugh a bit when Em asks "Are you still working this tired sexual tension angle?"

Cooper answers "I don't know, you're the fortune-teller, you tell me"

"You want to know what profiling is, really?" Em asks.

"Why do I feel I'm gonna hear it no matter what I say" Cooper muses.

"It's just noticing behaviour" Em says.

Cooper comments "And I'm about to hear mine, is that the deal?"

Em answers "Okay" she starts to profile him "When we first met, when your partner was sarcastic and said 'Yes, Ma'am,' you instinctively reached for your detective shield, as if you were protecting it. That tells me you don't like him disrespecting the chain of command, but you're also loyal so you didn't say something to him. I'd say you were military, probably an officer. Praise in public, censure in private, right? You're right-handed, but you have to different colour pen marks on your left hand. I'd guess you have a toddler at home who's just learning how to draw. You don't wear a ring and you were quick to flirt with me, so you're happy with letting people think you are a player, but if I took you up for it, you'd run for the hills. Because you love your wife and you would never actually cheat on her, like I would never cheat on my _girlfriend_ " Morgan and I are both proud of her and I don't know why, but her last comment eased my mind more than him having a wife. Cooper says "Wow, you might actually solve this case"

A couple minutes later we hear a gunshot in the distance over the coms, before Em asks "Garcia?"

"I'm on, I'm on it. He's running east on 16th"

Em says "He's headed our way" I'm getting a bit nervous and I see Morgan is having the same problem.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

After hearing from Garcia where he's coming from we turn the corner and see him. He runs when he sees us and Cooper and I run after him, both of us having our gun at ready. All the people on the street slow us down, but luckily they also slow our unsub down. Cooper is a bit ahead of me and I see him pointing his gun at the unsub before falling down, I immediately know he's been shot. I turn the corner and don't hesitate to shot the unsub when he points his gun at me. I quickly check up on him, taking his gun seeing that he's not going anywhere soon, before going back to Cooper and telling Garcia we have an officer down.

The ambulance gets here pretty quickly, but Cooper has still lost quite some blood. They stabilise him before getting him in the ambulance and leaving to go to the hospital. Jen and Morgan have also arrived at the scene. Morgan asks "You okay?" and JJ asks "Is he gonna make it?"

I answer "I don't know, he's lost a lot of blood" and I try to clean the blood of my hands. I think about what happened and say "I shouldn't have had to shot him"

Morgan misunderstands me and says "Emily, he shot a cop, you did what you had to do"

"No, not that, I mean he was ahead of us. He would have gotten away, but he stopped and waited" I explain.

"So he felt trapped, figured he'd shot his way out" Jen says.

"I don't know" I say.

Morgan asks me about his behaviour and I answer "His hands were steady, his eyes were dead-calm. These guys have been hyper-vigilant, organized, they do pre-surveillance. What are the odds they would shoot somebody two blocks from where me and Cooper are standing" we discuss more about it and figure out that they chose the spot because we were here.

Back at the station we discuss the fact that we'll have a lo-fi situation, low fidelity, I go to the hospital to check up on Cooper and brief detective Brustin. Rossi will talk to the commissioner, Morgan is going to brief Homeland Security. I can't make out what Jen, Reid, Hotch and Joyner are going to do.

Checking up on Cooper and briefing Brustin goes faster than I thought, since Brustin actually listens instead of being sarcastic and Cooper is still in surgery. I'm doubting between going back to the station and calling Hotch first to see if he needs me to go somewhere else, I make up my mind.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

I'm on my way to meet Spence when Agent Davis, Joyner's assistant, calls after me "Agent Jareau"

I stop, she hands me a package and I say "Thank you" I open it it's a letter from Will.

Spence is standing in front of me and asks "Is it Will"

"Yeah" I answer, reading the rest of the letter. I reach in the envelop and his detective shield is in it.

"He's quitting his job?" Spence asks.

Hotch walks over and I ask him "Do you need everyone in the field?"

He doesn't give a direct answer, but says "Reid, you can go and brief Port authority police by yourself. JJ, you run point from the office. Why don't you go back to the hotel, tell Will what's going on and get back here straight away"

"Yes, sir" I reply

"And, JJ"

I turn around and he says "Congratulations to you, Will and Prentiss" I smile at hearing this.

I go back to the hotel to talk with Will shortly, when I'm done I'm doubting between going back to the station immediately and calling Hotch first to thank him for letting me stay at the station.

* * *

 **Garcia P.O.V.**

I'm almost climbing into the passenger seat of the SUV when I remember I have to ask Hotch something, I'm doubting between walking over to him and giving him a call later tonight since it isn't very pressing

* * *

 **Hotch P.O.V.**

As Kate and I walk to our SUV one of my female Agents yells "Hotch" and walks over to me, while another is calling me on my cell. I'm just accepting the call when everything goes black.

* * *

 **Cliff-hanger** , who's calling, who's with Hotch and who's still in the dark? Which one are JJ, Emily and Garcia? Let me know what you think, **you guys can decide who is where.** All

you have to do is leave a review or send me a PM.


	26. Mayhem

Thanks to all of you who send a PM or left a review. Since you had to wait so long an extra long chapter, and from this moment until the beginning of May my goal is to update at least two of the three stories I'm working on a week.

* * *

 _"Never think that war, no matter how necessary, nor how justified, is not a crime."_ _Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

 **Garcia P.O.V.  
**

All I heard was a lot of noise, I think it resembled the noise of a bomb going off, but I have never heard that before so I can't be sure. The only thing I'm sure of right now is that I'm scared. After hearing the noise it was silent, I'm not in pain, everything seems normal when I look around to try to figure out where the noise came from. I look at my phone and see that a call is disconnected, I don't see a name I only see BAU by the caller id, so I butt dialled one of the team. I tell the Agent who was supposed to be driving me to the hotel to turn around and go back to the command post so that Lisa and I can go over the security footage. It hits me that at least one of the team has been in an explosion I need to contact them. They have to be okay, all of them and especially JJ since she is carrying precious cargo. Please, let it have been a weird fluke on the cell phone system. I know that can't be it, but I still hope. We were just on our way to the hotel so it doesn't even take a minute to get back to the command post. As I walk into the security footage, Lisa is close behind me. As I walk through the doors Rossi calls me. The first thing he asks is "Where are you?"

"I just walked into the CCTV command post" I answer quickly

"Can you see anything?"

"I literally just walked through the door, sir"

"We caught on the news that it was a black SUV that exploded. A black SUV within blocks of federal plaza" he tells me, conforming what I expected, but hoped not to be true.

I still can't stop myself for gasping "Oh, god"

"Now, do you have eyes there?" Rossi asks staying calm and with that keeping me a sort of calm.

"I, uh, yeah, I've got about 300 cameras there, give me a sec"

"I'm with Reid and the others are unaccounted for" he tells me, I'm glad that Reid is also save, but that means that the chance that JJ was in the explosion is growing, not my blond, glowing gumdrop. Normally I would be worried about all of them in an equal amount, well, probably a tiny bit more about my Chocolate Brown Hulk, but this time I'm more worried about Jay and I think they all are more worried about her. Rossi regains my attention and tells me to find them, indicating the team.

I tell Lisa to get me the footage of the explosion while I try to call the rest of the team. I try JJ first, she doesn't answer, Morgan is second and after multiple tension filled seconds he answers his phone "I'm still here" he says, I'm glad to hear his voice "I'm almost back at the Federal building, what's going on?" he continues.

"I'm going over the CCTV right now" I tell him not being able to tell him what happened exactly.

"Who else have you checked on?" he asks.

"Rossi and Reid are okay, JJ isn't answering her cell and you are also okay, the rest is unaccounted for" I say.

"Keep me on the line while you check on everyone else"

I try Emily, but Derek and I both hear that her phone too goes to voicemail, I try Hotch and while hearing his voicemail it stops and a few seconds later Derek is also gone. I panic a bit "I've lost all contact with my team"

"I found it" Lisa says, stopping me from panicking. I roll my chair over to her and look at the footage. We see Hotch and Kate walking to the car and before they reach it the car explodes. The explosion blows them away like they weigh nothing. I'm shocked and Lisa keeps me a sort of grounded by saying "They weren't inside"

"Right, play it again" I order her, we see it again and I say "Move this camera, I have to see were they ended and were they are now"

"This isn't live, Penelope" Lisa reminds me.

"Right, um, get me another angle" I say, Lisa starts looking for another angle, when I suddenly stop her and go back in the footage to see who planted the bomb under the SUV. I can't stop a gasp from leaving my mouth when I see that the person who did it hid behind a pillar while waiting for the explosion.

* * *

 **Morgan P.O.V.**

When I am at the federal building, I look over the barricade and see that Hotch and Joyner were in the explosion. I go to the Captain in charge who tells me to go back to evacuating spots. I hear Hotch calling for help, meaning that he's probably good to move, but he is also loyal and won't leave a man, or in this case a woman, behind. I try to get through the barricade, but I'm stopped by an Agent. I look at the Captain and when I see he's not going to let me through, I profile him. He's a marine corps, I tell him 'never leave a man behind' I ask him if he remembers that, he answers "Yeah" and I take that as my cue to go through the barricade and I run to Hotch.

Hotch and I send the kid who stayed with Hotch and Joyner away. I ask Hotch if we can carry her, but I get a negative answer. A few seconds later my phone rings I look at the caller id and it's Garcia. I tell her to get someone to us right now, but she stops me and says that the kid is the one who placed the bomb. I tell Hotch that the kid is the bomber and he tells me to go.

I run after him, chasing him down the subway station where I lose my vision on him. I'm in front of a metro when I hear a door close in the metro. I enter carefully, I make my way through the metro until I reach the end and I still can't see him. I think he's somewhere in the tunnel and I follow the rails in the tunnel. As I'm walking through the tunnel I talk to him even though I can't see him and I'm glad when he answers. He appears soon after letting me hear him, he doesn't appear scared if anything he's very calm. He's walking on the rails bare feet I order him to get on his knees and put his hands behind his head, he doesn't listen and starts talking about fear. I recognize suicide behaviour when I see it; the kid lifts one foot and sets it down on the electrical line, electrocuting himself. It's horrible, but there's nothing I can do here right now so when, after a few seconds, I have gathered myself I head back to Hotch.

When I get back Hotch and Kate are no longer there, I look around when I see two figure laying in front of a car. I didn't see them earlier, because the car blocked my line of sight. As I get closer I recognize them. I yell "JJ, Prentiss" as I run to them as fast as I can. I get no reactions from them. As I'm besides them I assess the damage, both are unconscious and probably have a concussion, I look at the car and see where at least one of them hit it. Seeing that Prentiss is laying closer to the SUV than JJ I think that Prentiss hit the car and that JJ was flung into Prentiss. I call for paramedics, but they're still not letting anyone through. I try to wake them, JJ doesn't react, but Prentiss starts to move after a few tries and unconsciously lifts a hand to her head wound. She opens her eyes and I see that they're clouded, my suspicions of her having a concussion are confirmed. She looks to her left and sees JJ laying there. She tries to sit up before I can stop her, but when she puts some weight on her left arm it buckles and she falls back down. Out of instinct she hugs it to her chest before trying to sit up once again, now that she doesn't use her left arm, she's able to work herself on her knees. Even though she's not staying she's still swaying a bit, but she's also focused on JJ. Just when I think she's still unaware of my presence she asks "What happened?"

"I don't know, the only thing I know is that you were in an explosion"

She doesn't really acknowledge my answer and says instead "C'mon, Jen, you have to be okay" while still trying to wake her up.

Prentiss' movements are getting slower and I can't be happier when an ambulance heads towards us. The paramedics jump out and tell me that the scene has been cleared. I tell them that JJ hasn't regained consciousness and Prentiss immediately says that JJ is pregnant. They check JJ's vitals, which are still strong. When they see that, one of them heads over to Emily while the other stays with JJ. Prentiss argues that she doesn't need to go to a hospital, I jump in and say that since she was in an explosion she needs to get checked out according to protocol. She grumpily agrees, but only if she can ride with JJ. The paramedics agree and while they load JJ on a gurney I support Prentiss on her way to the ambulance, making sure that she doesn't fall.

When they're both in the back of the ambulance, we go on our way to the nearest emergency room. I ride shotgun since I got the call that Hotch and Joyner are both in the nearest ER.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I vaguely register arriving at a hospital and Morgan showing his badge. I'm worried about Jen, she still hasn't regained consciousness. When the ambulance doors open Morgan helps one of the paramedics with Jen while the other one walks me into the ER. I tell the doctors who rush to Jen that she's pregnant, I think I already told this to the paramedics, but I'm not sure. While the paramedics and doctors take Jen to the restricted area another doctor and Morgan usher me into an examination room before I can go after Jen.

Once Morgan is sure I'll stay in the room, he leaves so the doctor can examine me. He checks my vitals, disinfects and stitches my head wound which takes 24 stitches to close it, before ordering a CAT scan and x-rays of my ribs and left elbow, upper arm and shoulder. Since the hospital has been mostly evacuated they're able to do it moments after my doctor orders it.

When I get back to the examination room Morgan is waiting for me, I hope that he has good news about Jen, but instead he tells me that there is no new information. It only takes about fifteen minutes until my doctor comes back with the results.

"Agent Prentiss, you have a 1st grade concussion, bruised ribs and you have sprained your left elbow, upper arm and shoulder. Further, as you know, took the laceration on your head 24 stitches to close and you'll turn black and blue in the next few hours"

"When can I leave?" I ask him, his answer doesn't really matter I'll sign out AMA if he wants to keep me here, besides I'll stay in the hospital until Jen is alright.

"I would like to keep you overnight to monitor your concussion" he answers.

"Not happening, I'll sign out AMA"

"Agent Prentiss-"

"Doctor, I'm signing out AMA and if it eases your mind I'll still be in the hospital until Agent Jareau is alright"

The doctor sighs and says "I'll get a nurse to get a sling fitted, I'm going to give you a prescription for pain killers and I'll ask a nurse to get you the paperwork"

"I'm not wearing a sling" I state.

"You are, if you don't keep your hand higher than your elbow it will swell and the sprain will take at least twice as long to heal. So about two weeks with sling and at least a month without"

I resign, not looking forward on being out of the field longer than necessary and I say "I'll take the sling" the doctor gives me a happy nod before heading out.

As soon as the nurse has the sling fitted, I sign the paperwork and head to the waiting room. It surprises me that Will is there, he should be on the plane to New Orleans by now. When he hears footsteps he looks up and says "Hey"

"Hey"

"How are you?"

"I'll be fine. Is there anything on Jen?"

"No, they're still working on her, but a doctor stopped by a few moments ago and I asked if he could check how it's going. He should be back soon"

"Okay" I say and I sit down on the chair next to Will. I can't believe it hasn't even been 24 hours since we talked about the baby.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

 _As they wait for the elevator Will asks whose room they'll go to, because of budget cuts the BAU had to double up and JJ and Emily are sharing a room and Will got a room for himself for the night. They decide to go to JJ's and Emily's room, since it's bigger. JJ is the first to reach the room, she pulls out the card to open the door. As they're all inside they sit down in a triangle, JJ sits down on the bed while Emily and Will both grab a chair._

 _"_ _How are you?" Emily asks Will._

 _"_ _I'm good, you guys?"_

 _"_ _We're also good" JJ answers for both of them._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for outing you two to your team"_

 _"_ _Nothing to be sorry for, was it a bit awkward? Sure, but we should have told you we hadn't told them about us or the baby yet"_

 _"_ _Besides we don't have to think about when and how to tell them"_

 _"_ _So how are we going to do this?" Will asks._

* * *

I'm taken back to the current when a doctor asks "You're here for Agent Jareau, right?"

"Yes" Will answers.

"They couldn't tell me everything, but she's stable and right now they're doing an ultrasound to check how the baby is"

"Thank you" I say and the doctor walks away. I'm glad that Jen is at least stable, I hope that the baby is also okay.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

 _A couple hours later they're still talking. The custody agreements for now are that when the baby is old enough he or she will stay with Will one week and with JJ and Emily the other week, when JJ and Emily are on a case he or she will also stay with Will and if this doesn't work out, they'll think of something else._

 _When they were about to breach the subject of the distance between New Orleans and D.C. Will says "I'm thinking about moving to D.C. I've always thought about moving out of New Orleans, but since my dad also lived there and there's no other family nearby, I didn't want to leave him alone. Now that he's died there's not much keeping me there and the most important thing is that I want to be a dad to this baby. It'll also make it easier on all of us"_

 _"_ _But what about your job" JJ says at the same time as Emily says "Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I'm pretty sure, of course I still have some things to figure out, but I'm fairly certain. As for me job I've already been offered a position as a detective in D.C. and it's a good offer"_

 _"_ _I still have a question" Emily says_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I know you're an honourable man, but how can you react so calm about all of this"_

 _"_ _First of all, I trust you guys and I know you would never keep me away from the baby if I want to be a dad for him or her, which I want. I also know that you and JJ love each other in a way JJ and I never would be able to. I want to make this work and I don't know you really well yet, Emily, but I do know that you'd never try to keep me from being a dad or leave JJ if things get hard. So I think that we can make this work"_

 _"_ _Wow" JJ says._

 _"_ _And I guess it's also part of the southern hospitality" Will jokes._

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Will saying "Emily"

"Yeah"

"I think you should see this" he hands over his tablet and shows me the footage of the explosion.

I see me and Jen appearing on the screen, I see that Jen's mouth moves and Hotch stops, while Joyner keeps walking, and at that moment the car explodes. The distance between the car and Jen and I was the same for both of us. I see us flying and somehow I move myself behind Jen and hit the car first. After hitting the car we both fall down, I throw out my left arm to stop me from hitting the ground very hard, it's at least clear how I sprained my elbow, upper arm and shoulder. It shocks me to see what happened and to know that Hotch might have died if Jen hadn't called out to him.

"Thank you for protecting her the best you could"

"I didn't do enough otherwise she would be fine" I tell him with a bitter undertone still blaming myself for not protecting Jen better.

"Family for Agent Jareau?" a doctor says.

"Yes" Will and I answer.

"First of all Agent Jareau is going to be fine. She's a first grade concussion and a lot of bruises-"

"What about the baby?"

"While doing the ultrasound we discovered that Agent Jareau was pregnant with twins, unfortunately one of them has died and we had to remove them. The other baby is going to be absolutely fine. I'm sorry for you loss. Agent Jareau is currently in room 325, I'll get a nurse to show you to the room. I'll be in later to look at her progress" the doctor walks away and a couple seconds later a nurse arrives to show us to Jen's room.


	27. Minimal Loss

A special thanks to **Kensi1997** for leaving a review.

I'm so sorry for not updating this story for more than 2 months. A lot of things happened in life, but that's no excuse for this long wait. The happy news is that from now on until September I have plenty of time to write, so be prepared for a lot of updates on not only this story, but also on my other stories. I can only hope that there are still people who are interested in this story. So to everyone who's reading this, I hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter and if you have some time I would love to hear if you're still interested.

* * *

 _"To follow by faith alone is to follow blindly."_ _Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

After the shootout with the state police stopped Cyrus decided to separate me and Reid from the residents of the ranch. While we're sitting here I can't help but remember the look on Jen's face when Will and I told her she lost one of the babies. That look, she looked so lost, sad, confused and hurt at the same time it tore me apart seeing her like that. I can't even begin to try and imagine what she was feeling at that moment. She had to stay in the hospital for observation for 24 hours when those hours were up we went on our way home. On the jet she put on a mask for the team and pretended to be fine, but as soon as we were alone she broke down. I brought her to bed and just held her while letting her cry and talk about how she felt. The only time I interrupted her was when she said that it was her fault, I get why she felt like it was her fault, but it was not her fault. Now that it has been a few months she isn't blaming herself as much as before, but every time she does I make sure to tell her it wasn't her fault.

I did notice that she started to accept the fact that one of the babies died when we were working on turning the study room into a nursery. As soon as we started to think about how the nursery would look Jen told me that there was only one option for a theme for the nursery and that was soccer. I smiled and told her that that seemed like a great idea. Yesterday we finished the last details with help of the team and it looks great, it looks even better than I could have imagined.

Now that she's in the last few weeks of her pregnancy, we're all getting more nervous and excited. Will, Jen and I have decided that our little boy's first name will be Henry, his middle name LaMontagne and to my surprise is his last name not going to be Jareau, but it will be Prentiss.

I'm lost in my thoughts for a few more minutes until Cyrus comes in and tells us to follow him. He tells us where to sit down and a few minutes later he opens the front door and Rossi walks through the opening. Reid and I are both glad to see that the BAU has the lead in this negotiation. Rossi makes quick eye contact with us once and gives us a very small and quick smile, but he is careful to not let Cyrus notice that he knows us. When Rossi asks Cyrus to release the children, Cyrus brings up Waco before starting to lead Rossi out of the compound.

As soon as the door is closed behind Rossi, Cyrus tells his men to prepare the wine. He tells us to leave our seats and stand behind the chairs. A few minutes later Cyrus and his men are giving everyone, including the kids and excluding us, a bit of wine while saying "We are celebrating. Everyone drinks. Everyone rejoices. Because today we are one day closer to being with him" from our view we figure out that there's no way that Jessica made that 911-call like we thought, she worships Cyrus, but seeing how Jessica's mom places herself between Jessica and Cyrus, it's more likely that she made the call.

When everyone has some wine Cyrus says "Trust in God with all your heart. Lean not on your own understandings. Trust in mine. Acknowledge him in all things and he will guide your way. Drink to acknowledge him and I will guide our way" they all drink their wine "We will be with him soon. We have drank the poison together" Reid and I look at each other while Cyrus continues "Mothers, fathers, children, though we walk through the valley of the shadow of death we fear no evil. For thou are with us. And God will wipe the tears from their eyes, and there will be no more death, nor sorrow, nor crying and there will be no more pain. For all the former things that passed away"

I can't listen to this any longer and I ask Reid "What do we do?"

"Nothing" he answers.

"We have to do something, these people just took poison"

Reid looks at me and says "Cyrus just told them they did. I think he's bluffing"

I ask him confused "Why do you think that?"

"Just after he told them about the poison he waited for them to start to react, then he nodded to Cole" Of course Reid remembers his name, I can't help but muse "and he started writing. Look" I look around and I see what Reid means, he continues "They're scanning the audience looking for reactions"

"They're writing down the names of the people who are crying" I add

"It's a loyalty list"

"So he knows who will follow him to the end" I finish and a few seconds later Cyrus confirms our theory. He indirectly berates the people who were crying and has two men bring Reid and me back to where we were before.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

I have been a nervous wreck since the moment we saw that Em and Spence are in danger. Ever since we arrived I have been working really hard to keep it out of the press that there are two undercover FBI Agents inside. Then some stupid, ignorant asshole from the State Attorney General's office, probably the Attorney General himself, tells the press that there is an undercover FBI Agent inside and a few seconds later Cyrus' voice is heard over the headphones. We hear Cyrus ask deadly calm "Which one of you is it? Which one of you is the FBI Agent?"

We hear Reid ask Cyrus "Why do you think one of us is an FBI Agent?" they don't know it has been on the news and that they can't diffuse this situation unless they have some mind control skills we don't know about.

It's silent for a second before Cyrus says "God will forgive me for what I must do" and we hear a distant click of a gun.

Reid says with some fear in his voice "I don't know what you're talking about"

Cyrus replies "One of you does, who is it?"

Just when I think we're going to hear someone being killed, Em speaks up "Me. It's me" and then there's silence for a few seconds and I see that Hotch, Morgan and Rossi are almost as tense as I am.

I bury my face in my hands when I hear Em let out a gasp and it seems like she's struggling with something. I hear Cyrus yell at Em "I told you not to put me in this position" and it sounds like he just slapped her. The next sound sounds like he kicked her and if I had to guess, I think he kicked her in the ribs. I vaguely hear Morgan say something, but I'm more focused on if I still hear Em breathing. Cyrus growls "Get up" and it sounds like he punched her and some glass broke. Cyrus tells Em "Proverbs 20:30 tells us blows and wounds cleanse away evil" and something, probably Em, is thrown into a wall.

It's then that Em speaks for the first time "I can take it" she says, letting us know not to come in.

Cyrus asks "Oh, you can take it?" and another slap sounds.

Em repeats "I can take it"

"Pride comes before the fall" Cyrus says and another punch sounds. The next sounds are of Emily trying to catch her breath and Cyrus telling someone to tie Em up and put her upstairs.

A couple minutes later we hear Reid talking to Cyrus and from the sounds of it, it seems like he's getting through to Cyrus. When the conversation between Reid and Cyrus ends Hotch gestures Rossi to call.

"How are you doing today, Ben?" Rossi asks.

"I will release a child if you tell me the identity of the FBI Agent"

"I can't give you that information" Rossi answers.

"I will send the child now" a few seconds later the door opens and there's a little girl walking out. Morgan is immediately on his way to pick her up.

"I will tell you her name, but I also have to follow protocol"

"What is that protocol?" Cyrus asks.

Rossi gives a small nod to us, it seems like the plan is working "I need to see for myself that our Agent is still alive and not on the brink of death"

Cyrus replies "You can come in and see her, but first I want to know her name and it would be appreciated if you could bring in some food"

"Her name is Emily Prentiss and she came in with two child service workers to talk to the girls"

Cyrus answers in a lighter voice than before "Thank you for your honesty, Dave. I will see you soon, alone, without weapons and promise me that you won't try to take your Agent with you"

Rossi takes a deep breath before saying "I promise"

"There's a good chance we can work this out, Dave. When you arrive I will provide another sign of good faith"

"You're doing a good thing here" Rossi replies before the call is disconnected.

* * *

 **Reid P.O.V.**

After Cyrus disconnects the call with Rossi he tells his men "Assemble everyone in the chapel and get Agent Prentiss down here" a few minutes later I see Emily. She leans against the wall for a few seconds before straightening up.

I walk over to her and she tells me "He looks pissed" she sees me looking at her and tries to convince me "It's not as bad as it looks"

I say "I'm so sorry" but she just shakes her head. I'm not really sure how smart that is seeing that she probably has a concussion.

As we see which names Cyrus calls out we come to the conclusion that he's releasing the people who failed the loyalty test, but before we can discuss it someone is knocking on the door.

As the door opens I see that it's Rossi, Cyrus lets him in and allows him to exchange a few words with Emily before he signs to his men to take Emily away. A few minutes later Rossi leaves and all the people who failed the loyalty test follow him.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

After speaking with Rossi shortly I'm taken to a room I haven't seen before. As I look around I notice that it looks like the soundproof room I was trained in during the last training fase before I went undercover. Before you were allowed to be an undercover Agent they wanted to make sure you wouldn't break under torture. A few minutes later Cyrus walks in, looking even more pissed than earlier. Without a word, he unties my hand before punching me in the face, once again, and I stumble a few steps back. As he raises his fist again I start to fight back, I don't think he expected me to fight back so I have the element of surprise when I stop his fist from hitting me with my left hand and use my right to punch him in the abdomen. He recovers quicker than I expected and when I go to kick him on his right knee, he steps sideways and punches me in the back. I think that that move hurt his hand more than it hurts me, it's at moments like this that I'm grateful for the metal plate in my back.

However, my little victory is short lived as Cyrus gets even madder than I thought would be possible and starts raining punches on me hard and fast. I manage to block quite a few and hit him back in return, but his anger makes him a lot more aggressive and he barely reacts to the hard punches he receives from me. I know that I can't win so I decide to do what the CIA taught me to do when I knew I couldn't win anymore and it isn't a fight about life or death, give in and recharge for the next fight. Cyrus punches me a few more times, mostly in the head making my vision blurry.

After the fight everything goes by in a blur, I know that I manage to get through to Jessica's mom and that the team is coming in at 3 AM. When Jessica's mom comes in and unties my hands it takes me a few seconds to regain my balance. I couldn't be happier when I see Morgan and Rossi, I tell them about the explosives and that Reid is still in the chapel. Morgan assures me that he will get Reid and Rossi and I leave with the children.

Rossi and I make it out before the chapel explodes, but I don't see Reid or Morgan. Luckily enough I'm able to breathe again when a few seconds later I see both of them stumbling through the smoke. I give Reid a hug before I hear my name being called by the most important person in my life. "Emily" Jen says as she smiles and wraps me in a hug.

"Hey, Jen" is all I can think off.

After half a minute she steps back and tells me "Don't you dare to ever do that again, Emily Prentiss. Our baby needs both his mothers"

"Well, Jen, I'm not really planning on doing this again and I'm sorry for scaring you" I tell her sincerely.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss"

"I love you too, Jennifer Jareau" right now I don't give a damn about being professional while being on the clock and I kiss my beautiful girlfriend with every fiber of my being.

* * *

 _"Reason is not automatic. Those who deny it cannot be conquered by it."_ _Ayn Rand_

* * *

If you're still interested in more of this story, please leave a review.


	28. Memoriam Part I

A thank you to all of you for the positive response and special thanks to **PAGET, Kensi1997** and **oniao33** for leaving a review.

Here's the next chapter with Henry finally making his first appearance, hopefully.

ENJOY

* * *

 _"What was silent in the father speaks in the son, and often I've found in the son the unveiled secret of the father." Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

Last night at 4AM I woke up briefly by somebody falling into bed next to me and a few seconds later I heard "Night, Jen" I repeated the sentiment back to Em and when I looked at the clock I was surprised that she was back already. Morgan and Em made wild plans yesterday and truth be told I hadn't expected to see either of them before the departure time at 9AM. While Em was sleeping she unconsciously laid her hand on my belly and Henry immediately responded by kicking at that spot, then Em would move her hand and Henry would kick at that new spot. It's a game Em quite frequently plays with him when she's awake; although it hurts a little I also find it very cute. However, their little game caused me to stay awake a little longer and not fall asleep as soon as I know it was Em who fell into bed. At 8 this morning I woke up because Morgan was already banging on the door. Em gave him an ear full for waking us earlier than necessary before getting dressed quickly and following him downstairs, after giving me a kiss.

When I get to them about ten minutes later Morgan is playing on one of the machines while Em is pouring, what's presumably her second or third cup of coffee. As I get closer I hear Rossi ask Em "Late night?"

Her answer is pretty clear when she states "I hate Vegas" I smile, she didn't have the same sentiment yesterday afternoon.

"Getting a little old there, Prentiss? It's like a grown folk's playground" Morgan teases with a smile on his face.

Em shoots him a dead glare "I'm not getting old, I just slept far less than you did and I won our little competition by far"

Rossi seems to get curious and asks "What competition?"

Morgan and Em answer at the same time "Who could drink the most" Rossi just shakes his head in response.

As I walk around the corner I see that both Spence and Hotch are still missing. Hotch is no surprise, he's probably already at the airstrip, but Spence is normally the first to be ready "Anyone seen Spence?"

Morgan answers me "I know he stayed with his mom last night" I nod and notice that there's still credit on the machine Morgan played on earlier.

I move to grab the handle when Em stops me "Jen, I swear to god"

I fake salute to her while saying "Yes, ma'am" making Rossi and Morgan laugh while Em sends me a glare that I answer with a smile.

* * *

 **Jordan Todd P.O.V.**

As soon as the BAU team is back from their case JJ called me to ask if we could continue today where we left of with my training before their case. When I get to the BAU floor JJ is waiting on me by the elevator and takes me to the bullpen. I notice that Dr Reid and Derek are missing from their desks, but maybe they're with their technical analyst Garcia.

"Emily, you remember Agent Todd?" JJ asks Agent Prentiss.

She stands up and shakes my hand "Yeah, welcome back"

I smile "Thanks, I'll be shadowing JJ for the next couple of weeks"

"Big shoes to fill" she replies with a smile.

JJ adds "Big ankles at least"

I tell JJ "Come on, you look great"

"Yeah, I keep telling her that" Agent Prentiss chimes in.

Out of curiosity I ask "Do you have kids too, or?"

She replies with a huge smile "Not yet, but I'll have a son in a couple of weeks"

I look at her confused, I don't see a baby bump on her. She notices my confusion and answers my silent question "Jen is my girlfriend"

"That's great. Congratulations to you too than" I reply with honesty.

She smiles "Thank you" I start to wonder if she smiles this much normally or if it's just because of JJ and their soon to be born baby.

* * *

 **Garcia P.O.V.**

As soon as I hang up with Morgan I hear my blond gumdrop puffing. I look at her, she's wearing a pained expression and wincing "What's with the wincing, you okay?" I ask her concerned.

"I'm fine" she tries to play it off, but I'm not sure I believe her.

I get really suspicious when Agent Todd, who still needs a good nickname, says "Are you sure? I noticed this earlier"

I sit up in my chair "Earlier? How often?"

JJ winces again "Um, in the last hour? I'd say about every ten minutes"

I shake my head "JJ, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'm not due for another three weeks" JJ tries to defuse the situation and ignoring the fact that she is truly in the process of actually meeting her child at the moment.

I get a big smile on my face "Newsflash, you're in labor. Come on, get up" and we walk to the bullpen as quickly as possible looking for my warrior princess and bossman. As we walk in I say "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm not a doctor. I don't even play one on TV, but I do believe that our young JJ is in labor"

Emily immediately puts down the coffee she was holding and rushes over to JJ "Jen, are you okay?" she asks just as another contraction hits JJ and judging from the look on her face it was a stronger one than before.

JJ gets the _I'm in labor do not ask me if I'm okay_ look on her face "What do you think, Em?" she asks rhetorically "I'm about to feel like I'm being punched in the stomach at least six times a hour, for God knows how long, before pushing a child out of me"

"I'm sorry for my insensitive question, Jen. I love you" Emily replies, giving about the only safe answer that exists at the moment.

"I'll get the car" Hotch tells us "And Emily?"

"Yes"

"A warning, do not ask a woman who's in labor if she's okay" Hotchrocket tells warrior princes with a small smile on his face, before quickly walking away.

"I'll heed your warning, Hotch" Emily calls after him and she wraps her arm around Jay to support her and I walk behind them, loving the chance to observe my power-couple and I'm getting more and more excited every second to meet my pseudo nephew.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

By the time Jen, Garcia and I get to the parking lot Hotch is already waiting with the car, Garcia climbs into the passenger seat and I help Jen climb into the back before sitting next to her and pulling out my phone to call Will.

 _"_ _Detective LaMontagne"_ Will answers, he probably didn't check the caller id.

"Will, it's Emily. Jen is in labor at this exact moment. We're on our way to the hospital. Garcia is booking you onto the first flight out and she'll email you the details"

 _"_ _I'll be there as soon as I can"_ and he hangs up without saying goodbye. From the sound of his voice alone, I know he's just as excited as Jen and I are to meet Henry.

* * *

 _"There is no refuge from memory and remorse in this world. The spirits of our foolish deeds haunt us, with or without repentance." Gilbert Parker_

* * *

Nope, sorry guys, no Henry today, but the next chapter will be up later this week and then we'll finally meet Henry, right? Or does fate have other things in mind? After all, this story is also set in an AU at quite a few moments.

Leave a review or send me a PM and let me know your guess.


	29. Memoriam Part II

Thanks for the new follows and favorites and a special thanks to **merniizztat** and **m** **ilagglad** for leaving a review

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

"Emily" I hear someone say "Emily" is repeated, but by someone else this time "Emily, wake up" is said by a third person. I slowly open my eyes, but my vision is foggy and everything seems to blur. I blink a few times and once my vision is clear I see that I'm looking at Garcia, confused about what happened. She notices my confused look and asks carefully "Emily, do you remember what happened?"

I close my eyes and open my mouth to say 'no' when everything comes back at me.

 _When we arrive at the hospital Garcia, Jen and I get out of the car while Hotch will search for a parking spot. Garcia hurries towards the front desk as Jen and I carefully make our way to her. Ten minutes later, Jen has been admitted and she got a room. I'm holding her hand while Garcia is already on her way to buy balloons and probably quite some other stuff, knowing her, and Hotch is on the phone with Rossi, Morgan and Reid who are on their way to the airport._

 _A few hours later Rossi, Morgan and Reid have arrived and popped in briefly, but Henry is still not moving. The doctor decides to induce Jen since her blood pressure has risen but still isn't going down and if we wait too long it could hurt Henry. The ultrasound showed that Henry is in a good position for a natural birth, but if it takes too long or if his position changes they'll have to do a C-section._

 _Just as the doctor is one step out of the room Jen's monitors start to blare and she starts having seizures. The doctor reacts immediately and nurses run into the room, they rush her to an OR and leave me standing outside the door._

 _The next hour is nerve wrecking as the doctors work to save Jen and Henry and I have to wait for any news on them. Eventually, a few doctors come out of the OR, one of them steps to me, with his face unreadable, just before he starts talking his face starts to show empathy "We're so sorry, Agent Prentiss. We weren't able to save either of them" I shake my head in disbelieve trying to keep my tears in and then everything's black._

"I'd like to go home now" I say in a monotone voice and the doctor, who was apparently standing in the room the whole time, hands over a few forms I need to sign.

That night when I'm back from the hospital where I also saw Jen and Henry's bodies with my own eyes I try to drink away my sorrow, when I finally go to bed I'm overwhelmed by Jen's smell and somehow I'm able to fall asleep after a few hours of tossing and turning.

* * *

When I wake up again I open my eyes to see Jen looking back at me. I blink a few times, thinking that it's an illusion, but she's still there. I reach out to touch her, I come to the conclusion that she's real and that she's home, but I don't hear any other sounds except for the two of us. If Jen's here, where's Henry? Jen notices my confused look, she asks "Do you remember what happened?" with her voice full of sorrow.

I slowly shake my head in negative response, she nods once before starting already with tears in her eyes "When we arrived at the hospital Pen, you and I got out of the car while Hotch would search for a parking space. Pen hurried towards the front desk as you and I carefully made our way to her and you were supporting me the whole time" she lets out a small smile "Ten minutes later I had been admitted and gotten assigned to a room. You were holding my hand while Pen was working on buying everything in the hospital and Hotch was calling Rossi, Morgan and Reid who were on their way to the airport. A few hours later Rossi, Morgan and Reid arrived and popped in briefly, but Henry was still not moving inside of me. The doctor decided to induce me since my blood pressure had risen and wasn't going down, which could hurt Henry if we waited too long. The ultrasound showed that Henry was in a good position for a natural birth, but if it would take too long or if his position changed they'd have to do a C-section. However, as soon as I was induced things started to move along and thirty minutes later Henry arrived. He took two breaths before he started to turn blue. The doctor and nurses tried to reanimate him, but they couldn't get him back. We went home, I went to bed immediately while you and Will drank quite a few drinks before also heading to bed" she ends crying and I too have tears dropping from my eyes.

I take her in my arms and apologize "I'm sorry for not being there for you last night, Jen. I love you so much"

"I love you too, Em" she says as she relaxes ever so slightly in my embrace. As her breath starts to even out, so does mine and the last thought I have is that I hope that this situation is true. At least here Jen and I can work through this together and I haven't lost her too.

* * *

When I open my eyes once again, I'm greeted with the best sight that exists everyone's alive. Jen is laying in a hospital bed and seems to be asleep while Will is sitting in a chair holding Henry. I can't contain the smile that creeps upon my face and it gets even wider when Henry turns around and I stare at his baby blue eyes. I see that he's studying me before smiling and letting out something that's best described as a happy giggle. As I turn my head to face Will, he asks "Can you believe that he's really here and that all of this is real?" with more happiness in his voice than I have heard before.

I answer him honestly "I can't believe it and I'm not sure I remember everything that happened, but this is just amazing" I can't really remember what happened, but I do get some very short flashbacks.

"Maybe this will help" Will says as he hands over Henry. I take him and walk back to the chair I was sitting on earlier. I close my eyes, not falling asleep, to really feel Henry in my arms and I love this feeling. This is even better than I could have imagined. I really, really hope that this is the real world.

When Jen wakes up fifteen minutes later, I hand over Henry to her and I close my eyes and just relax.

* * *

As I open my eyes for the fourth time I'm glad to see that everyone's where they were before I fell asleep. Jen's still resting peacefully on a hospital bed with Henry in her arms. I smile at this sight and try "Jen?" keeping my voice down.

"Yeah" she reacts with her eyes still closed.

I smile "Both of you are so beautiful"

She turns her head and opens her eyes "I agree on the Henry part, however, I'm fairly certain that I'm not exactly beautiful at this moment"

"You always look beautiful to me" I reply, leaning forward and giving her a kiss. Just when it starts to heat up a little I feel my phone vibrate. "I'm sorry, honey, I probably have to take this" I apologize and I leave the room as not to disturb Henry from his sleep.

"Agent Prentiss" I answer, seeing as it's an unknown number.

 _"_ _Agent Prentiss, this is Detective Hannah Ruewood. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Detective William LaMontagne Jr. was killed in a deadly car accident. He was hit by a drunken driver and there's no way he could have avoided the collision"_

"Thank you for informing me" is the only reply I can think off right now, while I hope that this is just a nightmare and not reality. Henry deserves to have a dad while he grows up.

 _"_ _Ma'am, if you'd prefer to continue this at a later time, than that's okay"_ the Detective says with tons of understanding in her voice.

"I'd prefer that, is it okay if I call you back later today?" I ask.

 _"_ _Absolutely"_ she reassures me _"I'll be waiting for your call, take care"_

"Thank you" I say and I hang up the phone.

I walk back to Jen's room who immediately notices my mood change and asks "What is it?" I look around the room noticing for the first time that unlike earlier Will is not in the room and I wonder how to tell Jen that Will died.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, guys. Now it's up to you. Which part is true and what parts are just dreams/nightmares.

It would be great if at least five people will let me know what their choice. You can leave a review or send me a PM. I really hope to hear from you guys.


	30. Normal

Thank you for all the new follows and favorites even though I haven't updated in almost four months. A special thanks to **JEMILYlover143, Spooladio, Kensi1997** and **LichMaster701** for leaving a review at the last chapter and during this chapter you guys will find out which part won and thus is true. ENJOY!

* * *

 _"Every normal man must be tempted at times to spit on his hands, hoist the black flag and begin to slit throats." – H.L. Mencken_

* * *

I can't believe that Henry's turning two months old today, I was able to get the first month and an half off, but since I returned we've already had four cases. I'm really happy that we solved the case today and I only have to hand in my paperwork before I can go home to the best girlfriend and son in the world after barely seeing them the last two weeks. Jen has sent me tons of pictures of Henry being cute and I called her to talk to the both of them as often as I could, but it doesn't compare to the real thing. As we walk out of the elevators I ask the others "Have you guys ever noticed how the trip home always seems to go so much faster?"

Reid's the first to open his mouth "That's because the tailwinds are in our favour" he explains being entirely serious and not catching on.

"No, I meant 'cause-" I stop talking, deciding to just let it go.

We continue walking when Reid gets our attention "There's someone in the BAU room, guys" we all look up and as I look through the blinds I immediately recognise Jen's back. I hurry towards the room and I enter shortly after Reid who was already on his way while he was talking.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asks surprised when he sees that the for him unknown person is Jen.

I put my ready bag on the ground and immediately make my way over to Jen. She gets a quick peck on the lips before I turn my attention to our sweet Henry Will LaMontagne Prentiss.

Hotch comes into the room and deadpans "I thought I gave you strict orders to get this place out of your mind for a while"

Garcia comes enters the room with a bottle in her hand "My bad, I couldn't help myself" she says as hands the bottle over to Jen "Here, I heated it up. Room temp, right?" Jen and I both nod.

"I just realized that with all that we do and see in this room, we never smiled. I wanted at least one good memory to hold onto" JJ says, explaining why she's here "Plus, both of us missed Em and couldn't wait to see her" I smile at her silently returning the sentiment.

"Excuse me, Kid" Morgan says as he walks passed Reid towards Jen "Um, JJ, can I?" he asks gesturing to Henry.

"Of course" she answers and she hands Henry over to Morgan.

"Okay, you gotta hold his head up. Careful, careful" I say a bit nervous.

"I got it, I got it" Morgan answers.

"No, you don't got it. You're smothering him" Garcia cuts him off.

Morgan ignores Garcia's comment and he lets Henry bounce a bit in his arms "Look, what's he doing? What's he doing? He's smiling at Derek Morgan" he says with a big smile on his face.

"Gas" I and Garcia both comment at the same time.

"Give me that" Morgan says a bit offended by our comment and he takes the bottle. "Hey, little man" he says softly as he's feeding Henry.

"Now, it's time for you to stop hogging my son and give him to me" I tell Morgan with a stern voice and a smile on my face, after a few minutes of him holding Henry. I take Henry in my arms, as I do that I realize again that he already has me wrapped around his little finger and he can't even talk, yet. As I look into Henry's eyes I think about telling him the story about Viper when he's older, although, I should probably leave out what happened after I finished telling Jen the story

* * *

"Hey, Em?" Jen asked when I came downstairs after bringing Henry to bed since I got home just before his bedtime.

"Yeah"

"What happened with Viper?" she asked cheekily.

I asked her confused "How do you know about Viper?"

"A little birdie told me"

"Garcia" I concluded quickly.

"I'm not going to give away my sources"

"Okay, well, I assume Garcia told you the basics of the case. So, Rossi thought of the fact that we shouldn't just focus on the hot spots of our unsub-"

 _"There's another angle we need to pursue" Rossi says._

 _Hotch catches his drift "We still don't know what made the unsub change his victimology. What made him stop killing prostitutes and move into the clubs"_

 _"The answer might be something in Viper's class, but to figure that out, we need to profile the teacher" Rossi continues._

 _Morgan looks at them first "You need to bait him, then, with someone he sees as a challenge" and he ends looking at me, I look back wearily._

 _Reid smirks "We need to study his style up close and personal. It's gonna take someone that he's already attracted to" Well apparently what happened between Viper and me already went around the whole team seeing as Jordan is also struggling to keep a straight face._

 _I say the only thing I can think of right now "Oh, this is really gonna suck"_

I told Jen "I did manage to convince Hotch to let Jordan come with me and a few hours later it was time-"

 _When I enter the club it doesn't take long for Viper to see me and to come over to where I'm standing "This is a nice surprise" he starts, a few feet behind him there are five men watching his every move, they're probably following his 'class' tonight._

 _"Well, the Atlanta PD and the FBI are combing through all the bars you go to and it looks like I pulled the short straw" I tell him subtly using the push-pull strategy we profiled the unsub would use, to see how he reacts. To see if recognizes it or not._

 _He doesn't give clear signals he just smiles "Lucky me, then"_

 _After a short silence, I ask him "So, why do you do it? Why do you teach guys how to be somebody they're not?"_

 _"Because it's a game, one I'm good at. And, I want to help other guys get good at it, too" he answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world._

 _I question him a bit further "So, affection, sex, emotional commitment. That's all just for fun, huh?"_

 _"No, the fun is in the initial spark. It's that thing a guy does in the first" he stops talking and snaps his fingers, a bit too close to my face for my liking. He continues "What you're talking about is a different beast. You can't fake it. You have to want it. Now that I answered your question I have one of my own, why are you really here?"_

 _He leans in for a kiss, like expected, so, just like we discussed beforehand Jordan interferes in that exact moment "Is, um, this the guy you were telling me about earlier?" she asks me, effectively stopping Viper dead in his tracks and standing straight once again._

 _I nod and take a step back so I'm standing right beside her "Viper, meet SSA Jordan Todd from the BAU. Jordan, this is Viper, God's gift to women"_

 _Jordan continues according to plan and subtly insults him "Wow, God sure has a sense of humor"_

 _Viper lets out a fake laugh "You brought a friend" and he ends with an annoyed expression on his face._

 _"You promised that if I met you on your turf tonight, you'd show me something special. So, let's see it" I prompt him._

 _Jordan adds her own two cents "Yeah, Viper, who gets pushed and who gets pulled tonight?"_

"Jordan and I convinced Viper to make good on his promise-" I told JJ as I continued with recounting the story.

 _"You see, eye contact is a very powerful gauge. It's why you tend to look away from someone you're attracted to because you know instinctively what a dead giveaway it is. But, your brain goes there anyway, images, fantasies-" he says, making me want to gag at his less than subtle attempts to boost his ego._

 _I'm glad when Jordan interrupts him "-Don't flatter yourself"_

 _"The eyes don't lie. They dilate, it's a chemical response and we can't control it" he continues after the interruption._

 _"Okay, fifteen seconds" I announce, I had been keeping an eye on the time._

 _Jordan asks me "What do you see?"_

 _I shake my head "Nope, no change. No dilation"_

 _Jordan turns to Viper again "I guess chemically we're not a match"_

 _"Only because you have someone else on the mind" Viper immediately defends himself "Once that happens, the attraction center in the brain shuts down" he turns to face me "Your turn"_

 _I laugh before saying "No"_

 _He laughs "Are you scared I might be right? Yeah?" he asks full of himself._

 _I laugh with him for a second before turning serious and telling him "No, Paul, except for the fact that I have a girlfriend and new-born waiting for me at home, I'm also baffled. I just cannot figure out what the unsub could have possibly learned from you" his eyes widen at the first part and he becomes offended at the second part._

 _"What do you mean?" he asks "He took my look, my words, everything that makes me successful to the opposite sex"_

 _"Really? Because that guy can get beautiful women into his apartment. I wouldn't even let you on my Facebook page"_

 _I turn towards Jordan with a fake look of surprise "Oh, you're on Facebook?"_

 _"Yeah, you should friend me"_

 _"I will" I tell her, repeating what I said in the car when we're figuring out our game-plan and I found out that she has Facebook._

 _Viper hates it that we start to ignore him and tries to get our attention "Hey, hey, hey" he says getting louder with every 'hey', when we look at him unimpressed he continues "I gave him the routine that made him what he is"_

 _"It must all be in the salesmanship then" I start._

 _Jordan continues "Cause we've been watching all the women in the club"_

 _"And not one of them has looked at you. So who do you really go home with, Paul? Or, or do you go home alone" I ask him with a fake sad face._

 _"That was really good, ladies. That was really good" he tries to laugh it off trying to not let us notice that we hit a nerve there "Don't you think I know why you're here? One of my students copies my moves and you're here to get inside my mind. Don't you see it? I confronted my queen bee a long time ago"_

 _"What's a queen bee?" Jordan asks._

 _Viper responds fiercely "You are and so is ever other confident girl in here who's loud when she's drunk"_

 _"The social butterfly, the alpha female" I say._

 _Viper ignores my comment and continues "Every student who's ever taken my class has had one in his life and the first exercise all of my students have to complete is to confront their queen bee. It could be the girl who cheated on you or the prom date who stood you up, but you find them and squash them"_

"When Viper told us that, Jordan and I left the club and I grabbed my phone out of my pants and we informed the team of what we found" I ended the tale.

Jen pulls me in for a kiss that quickly turns heated and we have a full make-out session before Henry wakes up.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

I got the idea that the team really approved of Garcia and mine idea, it was a good surprise. I'm excited to go back to work in a few weeks, but it will be very hard to leave Henry behind. I love being at home and I love Henry to death, however, I'm getting a bit bored and I kind of need the 'stress' my job gives me.

I also can't help but worry about what will happen with Henry if something happens to Emily and me. Will is not around anymore to take care of him, he was hit while hurrying to a 911-call and the impact caused him to die before help could arrive since a rib punctured his heart. The only thing that gives me some peace about all of it is that he didn't feel any pain. The funeral was beautiful and Emily and I were asked to receive Will's medal of bravery, they had been planning on giving it to him on his last workday, but he never made it to that day. Will's badge, the flag that was on his casket and his medal are framed in Henry's room. We'll make sure that Henry will grow up knowing what kind of man his father was.

* * *

 _"There's no tragedy in life like the death of a child. Things never get back to the way they were." – President Dwight Eisenhower_

* * *

I hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated and they help me continue this story. So, if you have some time feel free to give some attention to the review button.


	31. Moving In

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!**

I hope that all of you have a great day.

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait. Life has gotten busy with school, work, volunteering and working on getting my driver's license. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the first X-Mas chapter of this story, it is pretty short but I promise to give you guys another chapter before the end of the year which will be a lot longer.

Also thank you for the new follows and favorites and a special thank you to **kpop1392as** for leaving a review at the last chapter.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

The team's last consult before the holidays had a Christmas vibe to it. They started working the case with three men and two women already dead, the victims were found wearing fake reindeer antlers and red noses while Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer was playing on loop on their phones. The victims were found within a five mile radius, but lived all over the city. When the profile was delivered and showed to the public the mother of the unsub stepped forward telling them that she thought her son could very well be responsible for the deaths of these victims. Fairly soon after the mother had stepped forward the unsub was apprehended while writing about the murders in his journal and he confessed the moment the interrogation began. The BAU started their holidays with a good feeling as the unsub was caught before he could hurt anyone else and the case against him is airtight.

Later that day on Christmas Eve something special took place in the Jareau residence. JJ and Emily are enjoying some peace and quiet after they managed to convince a very young and active 10 week-old to go to sleep after telling him about the great man his father was and reading him the story about Rudolph and Santa. Although neither agent will admit it, they probably enjoyed the story just as much as Henry did.

When they have sat in silence for about half an hour JJ breaks it "Em, can I ask you a question?"

"Well, technically you already did, but you can still ask me another one?" Emily replies cheekily.

JJ shakes her head briefly before turning serious "Do you want to move in?" she asks with a nervous smile.

Without missing a beat Emily answers her "I would love to move in"

Both JJ and Emily break out in a smile "I think that we should celebrate passing this milestone with some good wine, don't you think, agent Prentiss?" JJ proposes.

"To tell you the truth, agent Jareau" Emily says while slowly sitting up "I think that that is an excellent idea" they both stand up and go to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses "I also think that we should bring the bottle with us to the living room" Emily says as they're standing in the kitchen and JJ is opening the bottle.

"I know there was a reason why I just asked you to move in and I think that it was probably for your smart ideas" JJ tells Emily with a smile as she hands the glasses to Emily and grabs the bottle before leading the way to the couch. When they're both seated Emily holds out the glasses as JJ pours the wine. After a toast they sit back cuddling with each other as they turn the TV on and they start watching Home Alone.

Later that night in bed they celebrate their milestone by doing certain activities and staying up until far in the morning. Seeing as it is pretty obvious the next morning that they enjoyed themselves they prepare for the merciless teasing that will be unleashed on them by Garcia and Morgan, but they wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated, so you know what to do if you have some time ;)

 **Very important:**

 _The 2017 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2017 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 14, 2017 and end December 31, 2017. All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_


	32. Cold Comfort Part I

As promised another chapter before the end of the year. I wish all of you an amazing 2018!

* * *

 _"...and so all the night tide, I lie down by the side, of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride. In the sepulcher there by the sea, in her tomb by the sounding sea." – Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

Today's going to be my first day back at work since having Henry and Will died. I still have two more weeks left, but Jordan couldn't handle the gruesomeness of the cases anymore and practically begged to be allowed to return to her previous post. When Emily told me this I called Hotch to let him know he wouldn't have to seek another temporary media liaison. I told him I would be back in two days. Em finished moving the last of her stuff into our house last weekend, so that's all set. We also found an amazing nanny for Henry, she was a police officer for fifteen years until she resigned to be able to spend more time with her wife, who's a lawyer. Garcia unleashed her skills upon both women and they're squeaky clean. Our nanny, Ronni, will take care of Henry during the day when we're on a case and when we're working from the office. Garcia will take care of Henry a.k.a. corrupt him during the night when we're on a case.

Well, truth be told, I don't think Garcia really needs to corrupt him even more, he already giggles like crazy whenever he sees her. I think that Garcia has planned to take over all that is good in the world with Henry on her side. It does really suck that Strauss just called me to let me know that we have a case, I really hoped that we wouldn't catch a case on my first day back and I think that Em would have also appreciated it. For Em it might not be her first day back, but for her it is the first time that Henry will be at home while I'm not.

When the elevator announces that I have arrived on the correct floor I try to accept that I'm really back to work, as I walk to the glass doors I hear Morgan say "Come on, guys, you don't think that there's actually anything to that stuff, do you?" I guess that Pen and Kevin are once again reading horoscopes out loud.

My suspicion of Kevin being there is confirmed when I hear him tell Morgan "You'd be surprised"

Having heard this discussion multiple times before I know what Em's gonna say and right on time she says "It's gibberish" and just like always Morgan replies to her with "Thank you"

I walk through the doors when Pen states "You're just jealous because you don't have the magic ingredient"

I quickly look at my watch to see which one of her 'arguments' Emily's going to use, seeing as it's time for her first cup of coffee at work I'm fairly certain she's going to use the Splenda one, I listen carefully for what she's going to say "I have the magic ingredient. It's called Splenda" I smile at myself for being right.

I continue to walk up behind them as Kevin responds at Em "All right, sceptic, what's your sign?" he asks her, bringing a new part to the discussion.

"No" Em tells both him and Pen immediately and takes a sip of her coffee as Morgan lets out an "Oh, oh" and looks away.

"No? Is that in April?" Pen probes as she notices Spence walking by "Reid, we need a D.O.B. on Prentiss" she tells him.

Spence thinks for less than a second before responding "7:12 AM, October 12, 19-" he says before Emily cuts him off quickly with a "Hey"

Pen hums satisfied and looks at the paper "Libra, I should have known" she looks for the Libra part, which I already found, and she reads it out loud "A romantic opportunity may experience a slight hitch thanks to the pesky lunar influence. Which could have you dipping into a rather chilly mood. If being demonstrative and warm is difficult, then neutralize this temporary cold front with a simple, but affectionate gesture" I watch Em's facial gestures carefully going from annoyed, to interested, to accepting and finally rebellious.

When Em's face changes to rebellious she immediately says "I have a simple gesture" and she flips Pen the finger "Also romantic opportunities are far from hitching and I don't think that either JJ or I was chilly last night" she adds cheekily and Morgan holds out a fist for a fist bump to which Em, off course, responds quickly by bumping his fist.

Since there's still no-one who has noticed me I decide to interfere before Em tells Pen and Morgan more than I would prefer them to know "You guys ready to gather?" I ask them.

"Well, look at you, Miss Thing. First day back and you're all business" Morgan responds, looking around and sending me a quick smile.

"It's either dive right in or let Em tell you more than I want you to know" I say looking knowingly at Emily and both she and Morgan return a sheepish look. If I hadn't interfered they would have made each other spill details that aren't appropriate for the work floor and Pen being there wouldn't have helped at all.

While I'm still looking at Em, Pen grabs my hand "Hey, that's new, isn't it?" she asks.

"Yeah, citrine. It's Henry's birthstone. Em got one for both of us and another one for Will's memorial corner in Henry's room" I tell her showing her my ring properly. Em gave it to me last night after Pen left. She also told me that there's something she needs to tell me after today, I am wondering what it is.

As I walk to the conference room to prepare for the case briefing I see Em shaking her head at Pen for the low move of bringing an unsuspecting Spence into their conversation to get what she wanted.

* * *

 _"For those who believe, no proof is necessary. For those who don't believe, no proof is possible." – Stuart Chase_

* * *

What do you guys think Emily is going to tell JJ? I'm interested in your thought, so please let me know.

 **Very important:**

 _The 2017 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2017 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 14, 2017 and end December 31, 2017. All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_


	33. Cold Comfort Part II

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the new favorites and follows and a special thanks to **tc3po95, essibadi** and **Jace** for leaving a review, I enjoy reading them.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

The case is in Boston, Massachusetts, there's been a string of abductions going back nine months. The unsub abducts blue-eyed blonds in their early twenties. We headed to the plane soon after I briefed the team and when we land Emily and I go to the Black Shamrock, a bar frequently visited by the victims, as the others go to the coroner, most recent crime scene and the local PD. I'm glad that Hotch paired me and Em together on the first day that we're both back in the field since Henry was born. It makes it a bit easier. I wonder if Em is still going to tell me what she planned on telling me today, or if she'll wait until after the case. Em looks at me from the corner of her eye "Jen, I'll still tell you about the thing today, if we have time" she tells me, it's like she knew what I was thinking.

"You got yourself a deal" I say, taking her hand, enjoying the last moments of privacy until we have to act professional. As we pull up at the Black Shamrock I lean forward to turn the GPS off, only to find that Em didn't turn it on to begin with "How did you know how to drive?" I ask her, curious.

Em shrugs "I just did" she says offhandedly, I decide to let it go for now and grill her for details later. Em turns off the engine and we exit the SUV.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

When I hear that the Black Shamrock might play a role in this case I'm glad that I'm going to tell Jen about Doyle tonight. She needs to know the truth so she and Henry can stay safe if something regarding Valhalla happens.

As we enter the bar I let out a breathe I didn't realise that I was holding, somehow I was expecting Doyle to sit in a booth. Logically I know that that isn't possible, but annoyingly enough knowing that doesn't help me shut up that voice in my head. Jen and I walk to the counter, we both pull out our badges "We wish to speak with the owner" Jen tells the bartender.

"You're talking to her" the bartender aka the owner replies. I relax a bit when, after scanning the bar, I don't recognise anyone from ten years ago.

"We're here to investigate a string of abductions, can we ask you a few questions?" I ask her.

The front door opens and the three of us turn to look who's entering, I turn back as soon as I can when I see who it is. "Fahey, get out of here" the owner tells Jack Fahey.

Fahey who despite the early hour isn't sober anymore replies "Do you know who I am? I am the man. I used to run this block"

The owner is unimpressed "Now you're just a bum. And the feds are here, so get out"

Fahey's mouth opens "The feds?" he asks, the owner nods towards us and he laughs "Lauren Reynolds, as I live and breathe. We all thought you were dead after that accident and now you're with the feds. This is rich" he laughs as he shakes his head.

I know that I need to get him away as fast as possible "Sir, I don't know who you're confusing me with, but I assure you I'm not Lauren Reynolds. However, I am going to escort you outside and make sure you won't cause any other disturbances whilst you're under influence" and I take Fahey outside. We go into the first alley we encounter on our way.

I look at him with a pissed look as I channel my inner Lauren Reynolds, Fahey in the meanwhile just laughs in my face "You're definitely her, you can't fool me" he says confidently.

I walk towards him with a dark look on my face "Yes, asshole, I'm her. But you'll never call me at that name again. I worked my way up in the FBI and I don't need them to start digging, because one stupid hood rat dares to try and blow my cover" by now he's with his back against the wall and he looks like he's about to piss his pants. "Spread the word Fahey, if someone ever call me by the wrong name again, I'll have your head" I emphasize the 'your' and I turn around and walk back to the bar. Fahey is a survivor, he'll make sure the whole circuit knows about this encounter. My cover is safe for a little longer.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

It takes a while for Em to return, I guess that Fahey is being difficult. When she does come through the door again she sends me a small smile to let me know that everything's fine. I turn back to the owner, Sandra "Thank you for your time" I tell her.

"Thank you for getting that idiot out of here" she replies with a grateful nod to Emily, I guess that Fahey has been causing trouble for a while now.

Em replies "It was no trouble" we shake hands and Em and I go back to the SUV.

As Emily drives us to the local police station, again without using the GPS I notice, I bring her up to speed about what the owner told me. Most of it is probably useless, but one part is definitely worth looking into "She said that the nights these women were abducted were the only nights Fahey was sober for, in years"

"I guess it's time to let PG work her magic" Em says, I agree and call Pen.

 _How can I, the oracle, help you, my favourite media warrior?"_

I laugh at this greeting "Wait a sec, Pen. I'm putting you on speaker. You got me and Em here"

"Hey PG" Em says.

 _Ah, my favourite couple in all the American alphabet agencies. How can I be of your service?"_

"We need everything you can find on Jack Fahey that connects him to these abductions" I raise my eyebrow when Em says his whole name. She quickly replies "We had a nice chat" when she sees my confusion and I nod in response.

 _Said and done, I'll get back to you as soon as my fingers can fly across my keyboard"_ Garcia replies with determination in her voice, she always gets that when she's given herself a mission.

"Thanks" Em and I say at the same time before the line dies and we sit in comfortable silence until we arrive at the police station.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

With Garcia's online skills the team was able to connect Fahey with all the murders and they arrested him before dinner. The coroner had found some foreign DNA on one of the victims and after his arrest Fahey's DNA was tested and late in the night it was revealed that it was a match. Hotch decided that they would stay in town for the night and leave early in the morning. In the hotel everyone went to their own room except for JJ and Emily who, of course, share a room. "Hey, Em, do you feel like talking about what it is you want to talk about?" JJ asks as she's already lying in bed waiting for Emily to join her.

"If you have a few seconds" Emily replies, not giving herself an out and using those seconds to gather herself. What she's going to tell JJ is a bit difficult, especially since things got even more complicated by the phone call she got from Sean a week ago. Emily lies down in bed and they face each other "Remember when I told you about Dean Jones?" She asks JJ.

JJ nods in confirmation, Emily continues "Then, I told you I couldn't tell you about my other assignments, but recently something changed. There's another assignment you need to know about" Emily takes a deep breath and JJ makes sure she's paying attention to what she's about to hear.

* * *

Do you guys know what changed? And which assignment will Emily tell JJ about? I'd love to hear what you think.


	34. Cold Comfort Part III

This chapter will also deal with a few suggestions given in reviews and I hope those reviewers like the way I incorporated their suggestions here.

* * *

 _JJ nods in confirmation, Emily continues "Then, I told you that I also had other assignment, but that I couldn't tell you about them, however, recently something changed. There's another assignment you need to know about" Emily takes a deep breath and JJ makes sure she's paying attention to what she's going to hear._

* * *

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

"Last week I got a phone call which was related to my assignment to a weapons dealer known under the codename Valhalla-" Emily starts, but she's interrupted by JJ.

"-I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I know that name. Her arrest was on the news for a full week, but they never talked about an undercover agent?" JJ ends confused.

"They didn't, because it wasn't my last assignment and they didn't want people to dig into things they're not supposed to. You'll probably remember that they did talk about her partner who was also arrested, but killed in a car accident on the same day. However, unlike Doyle, you never saw a photo of the partner" JJ nods "I'm that partner. I can't tell you everything that would bring you in too much danger, but I can tell you what happened in big lines. I went under as Lauren Reynolds an upcoming weapons dealer and through Jack Fahey, that's how he recognised me earlier today, I came into contact with Ian Doyle. We had intel that told us that Doyle could bring us in contact with the person behind Valhalla. So, I became professional partners with Doyle and for about a year we thought he was Valhalla himself. After a year he invited me to a family meeting, there I met Aideen Doyle. Aideen was Ian's big sister and within the next two months I was let in on the secret that Ian was just a smokescreen and that Aideen was the true mastermind behind Valhalla. I spent about a year getting close to her on more than just a professional level. When we had enough info Aideen was arrested and Lauren Reynolds was killed off. A few months later I got my next assignment" Emily ends, a bit afraid of what JJ's reaction will be. She isn't afraid that JJ is going to leave her, but it is quite some information to take in.

JJ is silent for a bit, processing everything before reacting. Then, she asks Emily a question "What does this exactly have to do with that phone call?" she's a bit afraid that maybe Aideen Doyle is out of prison.

"They asked me to come back again. They want me to go back undercover. I blew them off, told them that I have a family now. A family I'm not willing to give up and put in more danger than my current job does" both Emily and JJ can't contain their smile as Emily speaks the word 'family'.

Since Emily turned her gaze to stare at the covers as she said the last part JJ gently lifts her chin so they're looking in each other's eyes. "I'm proud of you, Em. You were so brave going undercover, risking your own life to save others and now, you're still brave. You're still risking your life to save others. That's what makes you, you and that's one of the many reasons that I love you. I'm glad that you refused their offer, because I wouldn't know what to do without you here" she tells Emily as their love for each other shine in their eyes.

"I love you too" Emily says, leaning in for a passionate kiss. As they come up for air she tells JJ "I don't think they'll just let me go, but I'll fight my best battle to stay right at your side"

* * *

 **Garcia P.O.V.**

My gumdrops came back early this morning, so my playdate with the Prentiss-Jareau residence didn't need to be cancelled. During lunch Jay and Emily proposed to go to the park. I was a bit surprised when Jay grabbed a soccer ball before we left. I think she saw my confused face as she explained "Em and I have been wanting to play soccer against each other for a while now, but we wanted it to be a fair game. So we decided to wait until I returned to work after having Henry before we would play and today is the perfect day, seeing as we have a referee now to keep it fair"

On our way to the park they playfully bickered about their skills. When we arrive at the park I reach the conclusion that it's going to be a interesting game. Both are apparently very good, but Emily is a goalie while JJ is a field player. As we reach the playground soccer field, which is thankfully empty, I tell them "You two, lose your energy and baby gumdrop and I will act as the best referees and cheerleaders in the world" they both give Henry a kiss on his forehead before racing the last few yards to the field.

They start with just gently shooting the ball at each other and after that taking a few shots at the goal. When they start with the latter, Henry and I cheer when one of them scores, well it's more like I try to make Henry cheer as well. I have to admit that he has a few things to learn before we can take over the world, but we'll work on it.

A bit later they start the game and I produce a whistle from my magic bag. It's fun to watch, JJ is obviously better in the field and steals the ball from Emily quite a lot creating more chances, but Emily is still able to keep her goal clean. Seeing as they don't make any faults I decide to start blowing the whistle at random moments. I cover Henry's ears as I blow the whistle making both JJ and Emily look up in surprise and confusing. "You both get a yellow card" I yell to them, barely containing my laughter "You're playing too clean" I give them as reason. They look at each other and shake their head, I don't think they'll let me be the referee again anytime soon, but it is totally worth that sacrifice.

"If you say so, Garcia" Emily replies with a smile and when I blow my whistle again they continue.

"Henry, what do you think of the idea to get the others here as well?" I ask my sidekick, he stares at me with his blue eyes. I decide to take it as a yes I grab my phone and send the others a message to come to the park in sporty clothes. I decide not to threaten them with blackmail just yet, I think they know what will happen if they don't come. "Done, Henry. All we have to do now is wait and hope they take the bait" I smile at him before looking back at the game.

Fifteen minutes later I'm joined by my favourite genius and chocolate god of thunder. I tell them "Thank you for coming, go to warrior princess and blonde gumdrop and let them decide on the teams" Morgan is in as soon as he sees what Emily and JJ are doing. He fake salutes me before walking to the field, dragging Reid with him. My chocolate god joins Em and genius joins JJ. After a few minutes team Demily has scored once, while team Jeid is still on zero.

I keep watching the game and blowing on my whistle every now and then, JJ and Emily are already ignoring me, but Derek and Reid still stop playing if I blow it. "Aunt Penny!" is yelled just before Jack runs into me. "Aunt Penny, I told daddy to come. He didn't want to, but I said that I wanted to go and then he wanted to go too"

I ruffle his hair "Good job, Hotchrocket junior" I compliment him as I see both hotchrocket and Italian stallion coming over, surprisingly they listened to my clothing advice. I tell the three of them to join to soccer players and Jack drags them along before they can argue. Hotch and Rossi join team Jeid and Jack joins team Demily, I should think of new team names I decide. The names don't fit anymore. I think of new names and I propose them to Henry who giggles like a maniac. I don't think I have found the right one yet.

I get a bit distracted when my phone rings with an unknown number "Technical analyst Garcia" I say.

 _Agent Garcia, do you happen to know were my daughter, her girlfriend and my grandson are"_ is asked.

"Ambassador, yes I know where they are. We're all at the park, actually"

 _Thank you"_ she replies and hangs up on me.

I frown at my phone, this was a weird conversation. "We might have a storm coming our way" I tell Henry. I try to shake it out of my head and Henry and I continue to cheer on both teams. With two grownups more is JJ's team one point ahead. But thanks to Emily the difference doesn't really grow. I decide that it's becoming a bit predictable, so I blow on my whistle and I tell them to make new teams.

"Em and I against all of you" JJ yells. And soon the game continues. Team Jemily is soon leading comfortably, it's five against zero for them. A few minutes later Jack quits, claiming that he's tired.

I salute him as he walks towards me and Henry "Great job, hotchrocket junior" I tell him, he smiles before sitting down and starting to play with Henry while watching the game every now and then.

"Agent Garcia" I am greeted from behind. I turn around and see Strauss and ambassador Prentiss making their way to me.

"Chief, ambassador" I greet them "What are you here for?"

"Erin and I were catching up and decided that we would tell Emily that we got former detective Dennison demoted" the ambassador answers.

Jack looks up "You look like Emmy" he tells the ambassador.

She looks confused and I explain "He's referring to Emily" the ambassador nods.

"She's my daughter" she says to Jack.

"Cool" he answers.

I turn my attention to Strauss and the older Prentiss "They're currently beating the other team in soccer" I tell them, we turn our attention to the field and JJ steal the ball from Rossi.

"C'mon, David, try a little harder" Strauss shouts at him. I'm really surprised, but I see how relaxed Strauss looks and I decide not to comment on it. A relaxed Strauss is probably a lot more fun than office Strauss.

"What are the teams?" the ambassador asks.

"Jemily against DaronMoreid" I say, I get confused looks "JJ and Emily against David, Aaron, Morgan and Reid, combine those names and you get Jemily and DaronMoreid" I explain and they nod.

Strauss asks the next question "What is the current score?"

"Ten for team Jemily and zero for team DaronMoreid, I'm trying to think of something to level the playfield"

We all try to think of something and the ambassador is the first to come up with an idea "We can't help the other team to get the ball past my daughter, but we can make it a lot harder for them to score. JJ and Emily have thirty seconds to score before they have to turn the ball over"

I grasp my whistle to get their attention and tell them about the new rule, but a dog runs on the field barking harshly while he's chasing someone. He tackles the person and growls in his face. "Get the thief" is yelled by a man who comes running to us. The team immediately ignores the game, Morgan and Rossi go to the dog since they both have dogs and Emily and Hotch lift the person up and with him walk over to the man who's now rewarding his dog.

"Sir, is this the thief?" Hotch asks him. The man simply nods, trying to catch his breathe.

Strauss walks over to the field "The police are on their way, they'll take it from then. I need statements from all of you on my desk tomorrow" she tells the team before turning to the man who looks confused "These are FBI agents, everything will be handled. Don't worry about it" the man nods.

I see Emily gesturing to Reid to take her place, as soon as they switch Emily walks to JJ who's still standing in the same place as when the dog entered the field. "Jen, are you okay?" Emily asks JJ. It's then that I think of how much the dog looks like the ones in Tobias Hankle's barn.

Jay doesn't answer Emily, but leans into her touch. Then out of nowhere the dog runs to them, he makes a sliding stop and lays on the ground two feet in front of their feet. He looks at them hopefully, probably trying to get a pet or treat. JJ gets tense at first, but when the dog just lies down she slowly relaxes. I see Emily whisper something in her ear and a few seconds later both of them bend down and pet the dog. The dog slowly stands up and walks closer before sitting down on their feet, still pleading for attention.

After a while the dog, Thunder, and his owner, Chad, are gone and I'm glad that it seems like JJ isn't as afraid of dogs anymore.

They decide to restart with the game, using the new rule. After twenty minutes both teams still haven't scored. Emily gave the ball to JJ, who quickly crosses the field with enough time on the clock. Just when she's about to shoot she's tackled. I blow on my whistle, JJ's already standing and Morgan is apologizing, but that won't help him escape my wrath. No-one, not even he, will harm my blond gumdrop. As I lecture Morgan the rest of the team laughs at his expressions and attempts to say something, I end with "Don't worry chocolate god of thunder, if someone harms you, I'll also give them a lecture" I smile at him.

"I'm glad I can rely on you baby girl" he tells me as he tries to glare at the others, but he ends up laughing with them. I walk back to Jack, Henry, Strauss and the ambassador before I blow on my whistle to let the game continue.

"Two minutes. If it's still a tie, we'll flip a coin" I yell across the field after a while. Henry and Jack are getting tired, so it's time for all of us to go home. The next two minutes are filled with action, all of them seem to be playing with everything they have left. I'm mostly surprised that Italian stallion and boy genius are still playing, I have to admit that I underestimated them. The ball goes from side to side, both teams still haven't scored so it's very important to score one before the game ends. At the last second the ball flies through the air and lands in one of the goals.

* * *

Who scored the goal? and whose team thus wins the game? It's up to you guys, so let me know.


	35. Zoe's Reprise

Holy shit, guys. One hundred reviews for this story. I want to thank all of you for your support for this story, whether it is by reading, following, favoriting or leaving a review. The story is not finished by any means, we're only in season four so we still have at least 9 more seasons to go. I want to give a special thanks to **Guest, penny. robinette .90** and **helly1bradleywyatt** for leaving a review at the last chapter.

* * *

 _"I never teach my pupils; I only attempt to provide the conditions in which they can learn." – Albert Einstein_

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

I can't believe it's just two days ago that Rossi scored the winning goal in our game and his mood couldn't be ruined and now we're trying to cheer him up a bit. He blames himself for getting Zoe killed, seeing that he told her not to stop until she found the answers she was looking for. Zoe went to that last crime scene and became a victim of opportunity when she was there at the same time the unsub was. The longer it takes us to solve this case the more sullen Rossi is becoming.

It takes us five days to solve the case our unsub, Eric Olsen, has killed twelve people and attempted to rape one woman. When all the loose ends are tied Rossi leaves the precinct immediately. I follow him, knowing that Em will take care of my stuff. Catching up with him just before he exits the precinct I hear him cancelling the rest of his book tour and I decide that it's time to interfere "Everything okay?" I ask him.

"Why do people want to hear me talk about serial killers? Is it that entertaining?" He asks me in response.

I shrug "There's a public fascination with them" I answer him, even though he knows that as well.

He looks in conflict "Sometimes I wonder if my books are doing more harm than good"

The way Rossi's says it makes it clear to me that this is something he's been thinking about more than he's admitting and I think it's time that someone tells him about the good things that come from his books "My senior year at Georgetown I was graduating and I did not have a clue what I was gonna do with my life" I chuckle a bit "And one day I was in the campus bookstore and you were there, promoting your second book. Sat through your whole talk"

"You never told me that"

I smile before answering "I thought that Spence was being enough of a fan when you joined" Rossi nods in acknowledgement "I asked you what it was you were most proud of and you showed us a picture of a boy from Charleston"

"Brent Roberts" Rossi says immediately "a neighbour took him"

I nod "He was found alive. One of the few. That night-" I take a short pause "-I bought your book and applied to the academy the next fall"

Rossi puts his hand on my shoulder "I'll see you at the airport" he tells me. I nod, knowing that today is not the day that David Rossi quits both the FBI and writing books about serial killers. I wait outside for Em so we can go to the airport together.

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V.**

 _Since Em has shared so much of her secrets with me, I feel ready to start telling her some of my darker secrets. Tonight when we're back home and Henry's in bed, I will tell her_ , JJ thinks on the flight back. _But for now, I think that Em makes a wonderful pillow,_ and she lays down on the couch in the jet they're sharing, before laying her head in Emily's lap and letting herself be lulled to sleep by Emily running her fingers through her hair.

JJ surprises Emily a little by laying down and falling asleep, but on the other hand all of them have lost quite some sleep by trying to solve the case as soon as possible. _I can't wait until we're home and I can pretend that all the horror in the world doesn't exist for a moment when I'm with my family,_ Emily thinks as she's lulling herself asleep as well with help of the slow rhythm she's set for running her hand through JJ's hair.

As soon as Morgan sees that his favourite FBI couple has fallen asleep, he takes a bunch of pictures which he then sends to Garcia. Soon after he sent the pictures his phones buzzes and when he opens WhatsApp he sees the heart eyes Garcia send in response to the pictures. Morgan smiles before putting his phone back and closing his eyes.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

 _Back home_

Thanks to Pen who tired Henry out today according to Ronni, Henry is already half-asleep when we return. We change his diaper before kissing him goodnight and turning on the baby monitor. I guess that Em is seeing that I'm nervous, she takes my hand "Let's go downstairs and then you can tell me what is on your mind" she tells me and she gives me the reassuring smile I need.

Together we continue to the kitchen, I grab two glasses as Em grabs the wine and uncorks it. We go to the living room, once we're seated Em pours the wine and when she's done I hand her one of the glasses I was still holding. "What's bothering you, Jen?" she asks me.

I take a deep breath, thinking what's the best way to start "When Henry was born you met my mom" I say as a statement, but Em nods in affirmation nonetheless "But you didn't meet my sister, Rosaline, or as I always called her, Rose. When I was younger we had tons of small 'fights', we loved to rile each other up and it drove mom and dad crazy" I smile at the memories "As I got a little older, I noticed that she didn't have the same look in her eyes anymore. Rose was trying her hardest to deal with her depression, every now and then there were a few days she was feeling a bit better, but I still remember seeing her struggle every day. She struggled so much, sometimes she just didn't have the energy to get out of bed" I tear up as I remember how much she was struggling, even though I was very young I noticed how hard she worked to get through the day, every day again.

When my hand begins to shake, Em takes my wine and sets it on the table next to hers. I feel her arms wrap around me, her silent presence comforting me. I'm glad she stays silent and waits for me to find my voice and continue. I take a few deep breaths before I feel like I can continue "When I was eleven and Rose was seventeen, she came into my room one afternoon. She told me that no matter what happened, she loved me and she gave me her necklace. I knew it was her favourite and I told her I couldn't take it, but she insisted. She told me she knew that I always wanted one like hers, she put it around my neck and kissed my forehead before leaving my room. That was the last time I ever saw her alive, the next day I came back from school. Rose was supposed to pick me up, but she never showed up. I ran home quickly, I had this bad feeling" I can't stop the tears from falling anymore "I ran to her room, I opened the door and I saw her laying on her bed. I walked over to her when she didn't react and then I saw blood all over her bed. She had slit her wrists, but she looked more peacefully than I had seen her in years" my voice stops cooperating as I'm really crying now, only stifling my sobs so Henry won't wake up.

"Thank you for telling me" Em says softly as she tightens her hold on me and I take every bit of comfort she gives me.

Eventually, through my tears, I get a small smile "It feels really good to finally be able to really talk about Rose"

"I'm always here" Em promises me.

The rest of the night I tell Em more about Rose, telling her about the good and the bad things. I'm glad I have found someone so amazing as Em.

* * *

 _Austrian novelist Marie Von Ebner-Eschenbach wrote, "In youth we learn; in age we understand."_

* * *

I struggled a lot with the last part, I couldn't quite figure out what was the best way to tell JJ and Rosaline's story. I'm not full satisfied with it, but I hope that it does honour the story we know from CM. I would love to hear what you think.


	36. Pleasure Is My Business

Thanks for all the follows and favorites, guys, and a special thanks to **CM Emily Fan, storybrookegrrl, PatternOfDarkness** and **tc3po95** for leaving a review at the last chapter. I'm sorry for not updating earlier, but due to moving I haven't been able to access my documents until now, nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter, even though it's a shorter one than usual.

* * *

 _"The prostitute is not, as feminists claim, the victim of men, but rather their conqueror, an outlaw, who controls the sexual channels between nature and culture." - Camille Paglia_

* * *

"How dare you to be so unresponsible, Jennifer. You didn't even wear a vest, we know there was a big chance that he was armed. We're just lucky he surrendered without further ado" Emily tells JJ angrily as soon as the door closes behind them. The tension during the flight back home and in the car was suffocating.

"How dare I? How dare you! You did no better than I. It wasn't like you wore a vest to protect yourself and we also didn't expect beforehand that either of us would have to come into action" JJ shoots back raising her voice slightly and both of them are glad that Henry is at Penelope's.

Emily looks at JJ frustrated, because her argument was countered so quickly. Both are quiet for a moment gathering the sitations in which they could blame each other for being careless. Sadly enough, the thinking about recklessness only adds fuel to the fire. Emily is the first to bring another situation up "Maybe I didn't as well this time, but how about Hankle, neither you nor Reid wore a vest"

"And exactly how careful were you when you stepped into that barn and didn't even sweep it, which allowed you to eventually get knocked out?" JJ fires back, not backing down the slightest. If Emily is going to play dirty, she'll do that as well.

"I was trying to help you" Emily shouts back, frustrated that JJ doesn't seem to get her point.

JJ is equally frustrated with Emily for not getting the point she's trying to get across and she decides to use a more direct way "How exactly were you trying to help me when you broke up with me?"

"I tried to keep you safe"

"And how about keeping yourself safe?" JJ asks Emily, but she isn't rewarded with an answer as Emily's phone rings.

Emily takes out her phone and shows the screen to JJ who nods in consent for Emily to answer her phone during their fight.

"Is Matthew okay?" she asks immediately, not knowing another reason for him to call her.

"I'll be there in fifteen" Emily says as she hangs up. She looks at JJ with a sorrowful look which also carries the tiniest hint of fear "I have to go, Jen. He asked me to meet him at the bar, because he doesn't want to tell me over the phone"

JJ nods "Go" she tells Emily "But we will finish this later"

Emily nods and grabs her coat, seeing the rain outside, and her keys. She walks to the door, but before she opens it she turns around "I love you"

"I love you too" JJ tells her, both being sincere. When they got together they made the agreement to never walk out without saying those three magic words. Their jobs have shown them how sudden life can end and, no matter what happens, they love each other, but you can never say that enough.

* * *

Exactly fifteen minutes later Emily arrives at the bar. She takes a moment to gather the courage to brave the downpour, before leaving the safety of her car.

* * *

 _"You don't pay a prostitute for sex, you pay her to leave afterwards." - Dashiell Hammett_

* * *

I hope that you guys like the way we're diving more into the home life of JJ and Emily, even though it was due to a fight this time. But we all have to keep in mind that no relationship is perfect, not even here on fanfiction. No worries though, they willl make up soon, I promise.

I have also gotten a few questions on how I choose the quotes I use. To be honest, I just use the quotes that are used in the episode the chapter is based on, which is also the reason why not all chapters have quotes (if it isn't based on a episode or when I've split up the episode in multiple chapters) and why sometimes the quotes don't fit that well (for example in this chapter). But I always like the quotes they use in the episodes and I feel like it's a significant part of the episodes, so I decided to use them in my stories as well.

One last thing, if you have some time feel free to leave a **review** , I love hearing your thoughts on the chapter and story!


	37. Demonology part I

Thanks for the new follows and favorites and a special thanks to **storybrookegrrl** and **KaytheThiefofTruth** for leaving a review at the least chapter.

* * *

 _Leonardo da Vinci said, "He who does not punish evil, commands it to be done."_

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

On my way to the BAU I let Jen know where I'm heading before I call Penelope to ask her if she can find anything on the Tommy 'V' John talked about. The rain hasn't let down the slightest when I arrive at my destination. I drive through the parking lot in search of a free spot, which is quite hard to find despite the time. Suddenly one comes into view and I park my car and head to the elevator to go to the BAU level. Thanks to some luck Penelope happens to walk by in the otherwise empty hallway when the doors open, I'm glad I don't have to search the whole floor in order to find her. "My lord, it's kitties and poodles out there" she states when she sees the water dripping off me "Did you hear it might even snow?" she asks me, seemingly excited by this news.

I feel sorry to burst her happy bubble, but I'm not really in the state of mind to go along with her happy thoughts "Were you able to find anything on Tommy 'V'?" I ask her.

"If by any chance you mean Thomas Valentine, age 35, found dead in his home from dehydration, as a matter of fa-" she starts, but I guess she notices my zombielike state "What's going on?"

I decide to ignore Penelope's question and instead ask her "Is Hotch still here?" she confirms and I'm on my way to Hotch's office. I think I'm going to need a favor of him.

* * *

 **Hotch P.O.V.**

"Thanks for coming in early" I greet the team as they walk into the conference room.

"Where are JJ and Prentiss?" Morgan asks when he notices the two missing members.

I hand out the files I was holding as I answer his question "They're at the morgue examining this man, Matthew Benton, a friend of Emily's. She believes that his death may be connected to this man's"

As always Rossi scans his file quickly "Thomas Valentine. Dehydration? Did she know him?"

"No, but Benton seemed to think that someone was after both of them"

"Wait" Reid speaks up "One death was a heart attack the other was from dehydration. What's the connection?" he asks me, but I have no idea either and tell them that I don't know if there's one.

"Are the police investigating?" Morgan asks.

"No, right now, we're just helping a collegue" I tell him.

"So, we talk to the families, see if there's anything suspicious" Rossi starts.

"Is Prentiss okay?" Morgan inquires.

"I don't know, that's why I told JJ to go with her. When they come back we'll know more, but for now we'll treat this like any other case and start with looking for a connection between the two cases" I order them and we go to work with the very few details we do have.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

I'm really glad Hotch said I could go with Em instead of going to the office. We meet up in front of the morgue and I hate how sad she looks. I pull her in for a hug before we go through the door. The coroner greets us and lifts the part of the sheet covering the head, Em goes to Matthew and I start asking questions to the coroner "Is it possible that someone could have induced the heart attack?" I ask her.

"The easiest way to stop the heart is an injection of potassium, which would have left traces, whereas I found none"

"There's no other way?" Em asks the coroner and I can hear in her voice that she has locked her emotions away so she can focus on the case.

"I suppose it's possible he could have been injected with epinephrine. It wouldn't register, because clinically, it's identical to the natural adrenalin in the body"

Em pulls out Matthew's arm and we both see the bruises around his wrist "Was he tied?"

"The wounds are superficial"

Upon this discovery I ask the coroner "Anything else out of the ordinary?" if this was a crime, and I should probably trust on Emily's gut with this, we need evidence to support that theory and I hope the the coroner can help us.

"He bled heavily from his nose, but considering the damage to his septem, my guess is that it was caused by prolonged abuse of cocaine or methemphetamine" she tells us, though it doesn't really seem to be something that we can use, especially when Em confirms all of this.

I ask her about the autopsy of Thomas Valentine and she gives us the details. She tells us about the superficial ligature marks she found on Thomas as well, but she dismisses that quickly and Emily allows herself to get angered when she dismisses the detail that could tie this two deaths together. I put my hand on Em's back lightly and thank the coroner for her time and I usher Emily away from the woman before she can go of on her.

Em and I walk to our parked cars "I'm so sorry, Em" I tell her. She nods and squeezes my hand before releasing it.

She turns to face me "We should go back to the office and tell them about the marks" I nod. I watch her wipe the raindrops from her forehead even though it's filled again within seconds "Thank you, Jen" she says as she opens my car door and kisses my cheek as I'm sitting down.

"See you in a few" I tell her and she nods before turning towards her own car. I'd prefer for her not to drive, but I also know she needs some time alone so she can put everything in those annoying little boxes she has and focus on the case when we meet with the team.

* * *

 _"There is no heresy or philosophy so abhorrent to the church as a human being." – James Joyce_

* * *

I always love hearing from you guys, so if you have some time feel free to leave a review!


End file.
